Wolf Accident
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Deadlox was out for a walk when a wolf had attacked him. Now he has a fever and nightmares. Not to mention the fact that he's been acting really weird. What's going on with him? Contains Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, JeromeASF, BajanCandian, DeadloxMC. Enjoy! Rated T for gore and other reasons!
1. A horrifying intro

**OMG! How am I going to manage 2 stories at once?**

**Ty: You should have thought of that.**

**Me: Shut up Ty.**

**Sky *laughing* what's this story going to be about?**

**Me: Read to find out.**

**Ty: Reading's for newbs.**

**ME: You just offended millions of people. Prepare for torture. *Starts attacking Ty***

**Sky: Ummm. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Ty: Screw you Astrid!**

**ME: SHUT UP TY!**

**Sky: Ummm…**

**Deadlox's POV**

I was wandering outside. It was around midnight and I was restless. I had left Sky, TrueMU, Bajan, and Jerome a letter. Just in case I was gone all night or they woke up early. I was straying away from the path and I didn't even know it. I was about a mile from the path when I noticed. I cursed at myself and started walking back. Halfway there, I heard growling. I looked around but saw nothing. I took my diamond sword out of its sheath and kept walking. I was on high alert. I was searching for any sound or any movement. I heard leaves behind me and I turned around quickly. Nothing. I kept walking.

Two red eyes stared at me. A white wolf jumped out from a bush and pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. I tried to swing my sword but the wolf bit me on my neck before I could. I screamed in pain but I was too defenseless to do anything. Please, just let this be over. The wolf started clawing at my chest.

**Jerome's POV**

I heard a scream as I was asleep and I woke up. I listened again and heard a howl. It sounded like a wolf. What was going on? I got out of bed and looked out the window. I saw footprints. Why? I went to the kitchen. There was a note. I read it. Deadlox had gone out for a walk to clear his mind. Could that scream be his? I know I didn't imagine it. I heard almost inaudible footsteps. Bajan, Sky, and TrueMU walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, why are you up?" Bajan asked.

"I heard a scream," I said. This woke everyone up.

"Where's Deadlox?" Sky asked.

"He went for a walk. I think that scream was his," I said.

"Get dressed. We're going to look for Deadlox," Sky ordered. We all nodded.

**Sky's POV**

We were all running and following the footprints Deadlox left behind. I was extremely worried. Was he okay? The footprints strayed from the path so we were on high alert now. When we got to Deadlox, it was gruesome. Deadlox had a gash in his neck and claw mars on his chest. It was really bad. We ran to him. How was he still breathing? How is he still alive? I started crying. We all did except Bajan. What if he didn't live?

"Deadlox?" Bajan asked. Deadlox opened his eyes weakly. How could he?

"Drink this." Bajan handed Deadlox a healing potion and helped him drink it. The gash and claw marks healed. They were pretty long and deep too. They left huge scars on his neck and chest. Deadlox passed out again from blood loss. Bajan picked him up and we walked back to the house.

Our house was 4 floors. 1st floor had the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, etc. The 2nd floor had our bedrooms. 3rd floor was our storage and the 4th floor was for potion making, enchanting, tool making, and a small hospital. Yeah, we were pretty good for living. We had a cobblestone frame on the outside and wood on the inside. If the house were to burn down, the cobblestone will still be there so we could just rebuild the wood on top of the cobblestone. We covered the house with wood on the outside too. It was all Deadlox's idea and it was pretty smart.

We brought him to his room and laid him on his bed. Bajan shared rooms with TrueMU and I shared rooms with Deadlox. Jerome kept getting his fur everywhere so he got his own room. Mostly to tease him though.

Deadlox was still unconscious and Jason and I volunteered to donate blood for him. Bajan took our blood and put it into Deadlox. Deadlox was still unconscious so we couldn't ask him what attacked him so we decided to get a little more sleep. We had 7 hours until 10 o'clock which is our normal wake up time so why not? Everyone left and I just crawled into my bed. I didn't even bother changing. I closed my eyes but I knew I wasn't going to sleep.

**Deadlox's POV**

When I woke up, I was in so much pain. It was ridiculous. I sat up very slowly and looked at my nightstand. My clock read: 7:00 a.m. I sighed. I realized that I was in my room. Had the guys come to get me? I don't remember walking home. Then it dawned on me. The wolf and the wounds. I had passed out for a long time. I remember Bajan helping me drink a potion but that's it. I looked to my side. My bed was on the left and Sky's was on the right. Sky was lying towards the wall with his back turned to me. He was in his day clothes. I slowly got out of bed. My head was burning and I felt nauseous. I grabbed my nightstand for support. I groaned and gripped my neck. It was hurting a lot for some reason. Sky turned to me and stood up quickly. He had his sunglasses on. Why does he wear them all the time? He walked up to me.

"What are you doing up? You okay dude?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. The pain in my neck was so bad. Sky noticed. He took my hand away from my neck and looked at it.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Just your scar…"

"What scar?" I asked.

"You were attacked last night and your neck and chest had gashes in them. Bajan healed you but of course they're going to scar." He looked a little surprised.

"Oh…" I paused and gritted my teeth. The pain was so immense. I felt burning hot. Sky felt my forehead.

"Dude! You're really sick!" I looked at him.

"What?" He looked me.

"How long were you outside?" He asked.

"I left around 10, was attacked at about 1 so 3 hours?"

"We found you at 3:00 in the morning Deadlox. You were outside in the cold for 5 hours." He looked really worried. I was starving.

"When did you last eat?" He asked. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Yesterday at dinner."

"That was 9 hours ago."

"I've gone longer." He sighed and left the room. He came back later with 2 steaks. He gave them to me and I ate them. I was really hungry for no reason at all. I didn't say anything though.

"Still hungry?" Sky asked. This is getting annoying now. I nodded. He came back with 3 more steaks. I ate them and they filled me up.

"Really hungry huh?" I nodded and blushed. Sky chuckled.

"That's fine."

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. Sky shook his head.

"I ate downstairs while I was getting food for you." I wasn't feeling great at all. Sky noticed and made me sit down. My brown hair fell on to my face as I held my neck and bowed my head. Sky pushed back my bangs and lied me down.

"Relax, you're pushing yourself. Don't hurt yourself even more than you already are." He left the room and came back with water and a healing potion. He helped me sit up and gave me some of the water and then helped me drink the potion. I was relieved when the pain went away.

"Thanks Sky. Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be. I'm happy to help." Sky sat down on his bed, I was still sitting up. I lied myself down and put an arm over my eyes. The lights were still off so why were my eyes hurting? Maybe I should sleep? I'm not tired though. Why was I so nauseous? I felt Sky's eyes on me. I grabbed the trashcan next to me and threw up. Sky knelt next to me. He rubbed my back until I finished. When I did, I totally freaked out. Sky panicked.

"What happened?!"

"I freaking threw up blood!"

"WHAT?!" He grabbed the trashcan. "What the hell?!"

Bajan, TrueMU, and Jerome ran into the room.

"What is going on?!" asked Jerome.

"Deadlox threw up blood!" Sky said.

"What?!" TrueMU looked in the trashcan. "Oh my Notch."

"You're kidding me. What happened to you in the forest?" Bajan asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Ummm. Stuff."

"Who or what left you bleeding out in the forest Deadlox?" Sky asked.

"Something."

"Why won't you tell us?" TrueMU asked.

"Don't wanna."

"Why not?" Jerome asked.

"Because I don't."

"That's not an answer Deadlox. What happened in the forest last night? Why were you even out there?" Bajan asked seriously. I shifted uncomfortably on my spot on the floor.

"Ummm. Well I was attacked by a wolf and I was going to see a friend."

"What friend?" Bajan asked.

"A childhood friend. She was framed of murdering someone and I helped her build a place in the forest near our home so she could be safe. Her penalty was going to be death."

"Oh," Jerome said.

"I should go see her. I didn't see her last night."

"Not in that condition you're not," Sky argued.

"She means everything to me and you're trying to stop me from going?"

"Deadlox, you can go but…one of us is going with you," Jerome said.

"No. I wasn't even supposed to tell you about her."

"Either we go with you or you don't go at all," TrueMU said.

"Fine. But you guys are staying outside."

We were walking to my friend's house. I had changed clothes for very obvious reasons. (A/N: They wear the same clothes every day. Their skins for Minecraft is the outfits they're wearing.)

We got there and it was like the SkyHub Sky once made. I told everyone to stay there as I climbed the ladder. I knocked on the trapdoor and it opened immediately. I was instantly hugged by a girl.

"Deadlox! Where were you last night?" She questioned. She had a red cape with a hood. It was held around her neck by a black and red rose pin. She was wearing a small black and red dress that was just below her bottom. She had black tights and black and red boots. (A/N: Google Search: Ruby RWBY) She had a red gun strapped to her back. She had black hair with dark red highlights. (A/N: NO this is not Eternally.)

"Hey. I was busy. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just let me know next time. I was freaking out."

"I know Astrid. I'm sorry." (A/N: Read the author's note in the beginning to see who Astrid is.)

"It's okay." She let go of me. She offered me something to eat or drink but I said no. I told her about how Sky and everyone downstairs. She told me that friends of mine were her friends and to bring them up.

"One of them is a Bacca." Her eyes flared.

"That's fine. Just bring them here." She was clearly upset and I knew why. A Bacca had framed her. The Bacca had also killed her parents.

I went downstairs and called them up. They were climbing the ladder. When they got up, I pulled Jerome aside.

"Now don't freak out but my friend hates Baccas."

"Why?"

"Because a Bacca is the one who framed her and killed her parents. Just don't get her mad okay?"

"Sure Deadlox." We walked to our friends who were waiting for us outside of the living room door.

"You guys didn't have to wait for us. She doesn't bite."

"Oh…so she's a girl," Bajan said evilly. "Why are you sneaking off in the middle of the night to see her Deadlox?"

"Shut up Bajan." The others were cracking up. I blushed. "I don't like her that way."

"Sure you don't," Bajan teased. We walked inside.

"Astrid, I'd like you to meet Sky, Bajan, Jerome, and TrueMU."

Astrid forced herself to not wring her hands around Jerome's neck who shifted uncomfortably. I grabbed Astrid by the arm and told her to calm down. She told me she understood and will try.

"Hi. I'm Astrid. Deadlox's childhood friend." My friends said hi back. She offered them water but they said no thank you. Since when did they become so formal? Maybe it was because they were talking to a girl…?

We went through a whole day with Astrid. She's a good listener and really good to talk to. I come to her with all my problems. My friends were warming to her as was she. She realized that Jerome meant well and accepted him as a friend. Thank Notch he understood. We talked until nightfall. I felt really sick but made sure I didn't do anything. Finally we started heading home. I heard a wolf howl and I froze.

"Deadlox, you okay?" TrueMU asked. Truth is, I wasn't. I was really scared of wolves. I had Lupophobia. Only Sky knew about it. He acted quickly.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead? We'll catch up quickly." The others nodded and Sky turned to me.

"You okay?"

"I heard a wolf."

"Oh. They can't hurt you. We are in a group. It'll be unlikely that you'll be attacked. They are more scared of us than we are of them. If anything, I'll protect you, okay?"

"The wolf that attacked me…"

Sky said shakily, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I would've helped you. I'm sorry you were attacked. I really am. Let's go Deadlox. The others are waiting."

I nodded and he walked me to the others were half a mile ahead. The guys asked what we were doing and we responded by saying that we left something at Astrid's home. They bought it. Sky stayed next to me the whole walk, listening closely for any more wolves. I was thankful that he was my friend. He just as close to me as a friend as Astrid is.

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox's Lupophobia is really bad. He would be on the edge of a heart attack seeing one. It's happened.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Deadlox, come on!" We were playing Bodil40's Epic Jump Map Ultimate Trolling. Deadlox was lagging behind and I was waiting for him. When he finally caught up, I placed a 'Deadlox pig' and ran. He screamed and punched the pig off the cliff. He caught up with me and punched me. I almost fell and I said,**_

"_**Truce! Truce!"**_

"_**Truce," he said. I punched him and he fell. He cursed at me and landed. He was in a room full of angry wolves. Okay, I did not see that. **_

"_**Deadlox! Hold on!" I jumped down and saw him frozen and staring at the wolves. I quickly killed them all with my light saber and walked to Deadlox. His face was full of pure terror.**_

"_**Dude, you okay?" He slowly nodded. "What happened? Why weren't you attacking them?"**_

"_**I-I'm a-afraid of wolves," he admitted. He turned his head away. My eyes widened. I put my hand on his shoulder.**_

"_**That's fine. You should've told me earlier though."**_

"_**I thought you would make fun of me."**_

"_**Never."**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I sighed inwardly. Why wasn't I there to stop that wolf from attacking him?

**Bajan's POV**

A wolf howled and Deadlox just stops. What happened? Could he be afraid of wolves? If he is, then that wolf attack must've made him even worse. It's one thing to be scared and it's another thing to have a phobia. Phobias are much worse than being scared. If he has Lupophobia then he's screwed. Nothing can truly fix a phobia.

Sky and Deadlox caught up with us. Sky stayed relatively close to Deadlox and seemed to be listening hard. Deadlox seemed concentrated too. I decided not to say anything. We walked home laughing and joking around. Deadlox was staying quiet for some reason. He had his hand on his forehead. Maybe a headache? Whatever it was, it was really bothering him. I'm able to tell a person's emotions quickly.

When we finally reached home, I put my jacket in a pond near our house. I was going to wash it as soon as I finished reorganizing the storage room.

**Deadlox's POV**

I was lying in my bed looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, my head started pounding and heart stopped beating its normal pace. It was going 1 beat every 5 seconds. Everyone was upstairs reorganizing the storage room. I was told to go to my room and rest. I felt nauseous all of a sudden. I grabbed the trashcan and threw up more blood. But this blood wasn't red. It was…gray? My head stopped pounding and my heartbeat returned to its normal pace. I caught my breath then headed upstairs.

The others were talking and when they saw me, they frowned.

"Why are you out of bed?" TrueMU asked.

"What does it mean if you cough up gray blood?" I asked, ignoring TrueMU.

"I have no idea. Why?" Sky asked.

"No reason." I walked back downstairs. I was about to go into my room when I decided to go outside. I left another note and walked out.

**Jerome's POV**

"That was…random," I said. Everyone nodded. We went back to organizing. I heard the door close and my head shot up.

"What's wrong Fluffy?" Sky asked.

"Deadlox is leaving the house."

"WHAT?!" Sky yelled. He took off. We looked at each other and took off after Sky and Deadlox.

**Deadlox's POV**

I was a mile into woods when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw the huge albino wolf that had attacked me. It looked at me then said,

"**Deadlox, in 2 months you will be going camping with your friends. Find me in the forest. Do not let your Lupophobia get the best of you."**

It walked away. I was frozen in fear and shock. I heard people running.

"Deadlox! What the hell dude?!" Sky said worried. I wiped the fear off my face then turned to them.

"What?" I asked.

"You ran off with no warning."

"So…?"

"We were worried sick about you!"

"Oh."

"What's wrong Deadlox? Why do you keep running off?"

I looked in the direction of the wolf. "I don't know."

**Me: *beating up Ty***

**Ty: *Getting beat up by me* HALP! HALP ME!**

**Sky: Nah. Oh! Did you enjoy the story? Anyways, please review! It would mean so much to Astrid. It gives her the courage to keep writing. Anyways, R&R!**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Secrets

**Hey guys! Welcome back to more Wolf Accident! I decided to make a new chapter just in case people like it. Anyways, Sky is locked in a cage because he dared Mitch to kiss me in Searing Pain and now it's awkward between us.**

**Sky: Admit it! You guys love each other!**

**Mitch: *twitches***

**Me: Mitch don't kill him.**

**Mitch: I'm trying.**

**Jerome: Dude, calm down.**

**Mitch: I said I'm trying.**

**Sky: You love each other!**

**Mitch: I'm going. *leaves***

**Me: WAIT MITCH! *turns to Sky* your family is dead tonight. *Eyes turn dark green and goes in cage***

**Sky: Ummm. Enjoy! R&R! See you at the end! *gets beat up by me***

**Sky's POV**

We were walking back home and we weren't really talking. We were halfway there and Deadlox was lagging behind. He was trying to hide a pained expression. I was looking at him in the corner of my eye. He started slowing down. He started to collapse.

"DEADLOX!" I caught him and lowered him to the ground. Everyone turned around and looked at us. They walked back to us. Deadlox's head was in my lap. Deadlox was holding the right side of his neck where the bite scar was. He was panting heavily. His eyes were closed shut. He was sweating lightly. I wiped off some sweat. I was too nervous about moving him. He was lying on his left side. His bangs fell onto his face. I looked at the others. They were kneeling down next to us. Deadlox was shaking like mad.

Was he cold? Was he having a nightmare? He was obviously in a lot of pain. What was wrong with him?

**Deadlox's POV**

_***DEADLOX'S DREAM***_

_**I was back in the forest. It was nighttime. I was thirsty so I ran to the pond nearby. I was a lot farther from the ground and I felt really weird. I couldn't look at myself so when I got to the pond I looked at my reflection. I was horrified. I was a huge wolf. I was twice the size of my human form. My fur was pitch black and my ears were tipped with dark green. My eyes were a really dark green. I heard padding behind me and I turned around. The albino wolf was there.**_

"_**Deadlox. You have become what you fear. I've come for revenge. You killed my daughter. Your parents were wolf hunters."**_

_**I remembered. "My dad was teaching me how to kill wolves. I was five years old! Humans aren't exactly smart. Especially when they are young! I didn't know what I was doing. All I know was that my father brought me an albino wolf to practice on!"**_

"_**I understand now. I'm sorry I bit you. I'm sorry for that but now there's a punishment. You will turn into a wolf every full moon and new moon. The other moons will just cause pain. You can turn into a wolf those nights to get rid of the pain if you want to. I'm the last of my kind now but you are one of a kind. You never had a kind to begin with. You're special Deadlox. Now, when you go camping, go to the big cave in the woods. You can't miss it. You now have excellent hearing, sight, and smell. Come into the forest tomorrow night at full moon. I'll be waiting. If you need me, just look at the moon and howl. I, Moonlight Huntress, will come to aid you." **_

_**The albino wolf disappeared and I woke up.**_

_***END OF DEADLOX'S DREAM***_

I slowly woke up. I looked at the moon. It was Waxing Gibbous. The moon before a full moon. After tomorrow, I had 2 weeks and 18 hours before my next transformation. Moonlight Huntress said she was sorry and she was sounded sincere. I was so scared. I didn't want my friends to find out.

Speaking of my friends, they looked so worried. I was in Sky's lap and they were looking down on me. I groaned and sat up. They looked at me worriedly.

'_**You can change into a wolf those nights to get rid of the pain if you want.' **_Maybe I'll keep that in mind. My bangs were over my eyes which hid them a bit. I brushed them away and looked at my friends. They jumped back scared.

"What?" I asked panicked.

"Y-Your eyes…they're a really dark green," Sky said horrified.

"Deadlox?" TrueMU asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair turning black?"

"What? What do you mean my hair's turning black?"

"It's not brown any more. Black streaks are shooting across your hair dying it as it goes along," Jerome said really nervous.

"Get me home," I said. I was extremely nervous. The others were purely horrified. They walked behind me panicking and not saying a word. I heard a howl and it was really close. I stopped and looked to my right. Red eyes stared at me from behind the trees.

An albino wolf walked out.

"_**It's me Deadlox. Moonlight Huntress. Because you are part wolf now, you understand me. First step to get rid of your fear, pet me."**_

"What?" I asked. The others stared at me confused. Sky was about to attack the wolf but I motioned for him not to.

"_**Pet me." **_ Moonlight Huntress sat down 5 blocks away from me. She was about twice my height in my human form and was the same height as my wolf form so she was pretty tall when she sat up straight. I walked up to her and she looked at me. I was nervous but I trusted her. She was the only one who could help me now.

"Deadlox! What are you doing?" Sky asked me. I ignored him. Moonlight Huntress looked at me and bowed her head so I could look into her red eyes. I took a deep breath.

"_**Good Deadlox. Now reach out your arm and touch me."**_I reached out my hand and touched her head. _**"Now pet me." **_I moved my hand down her long white mane and she nudged me gently on the back. _**"Good. That's the first step. Next step is tomorrow night. See you then." **_She nudged me again. This time on my head. She circled me. I felt relaxed now. She threw her head up and howled. Hundreds of howls came back. I tensed quickly._** "Relax Deadlox. They are now your family. All questions will be asked and answered tomorrow. Good bye for now."**_ She nudged me one last time on my back and licked my cheek. She walked back in the direction she came. _**"See you tomorrow night my pup."**_

My mouth twitched a bit. I was really hungry. I should get home quickly. I turned to my friends who were so confused. Sky looked the most confused. It was reasonable considering he knew my fear. I motioned for them to come and they came. We walked back home. Occasionally, wolves would look at me but wouldn't say anything. When we got home, I went straight to my room. Sky joined me later with 5 steaks. He gave them to me and I scarfed them down. He smirked and went to his dresser. He pulled out a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He went to the room bathroom and came out later dressed. I suppose I'll get dressed too.

I grabbed a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. When I came back, Sky already had his sunglasses off and was sleeping. He made sure no one saw his eyes. When he was going to bed, he would make sure no one was in the room or if they were sleeping and looking away. When he woke up, he either woke up early or waited for the other person to leave the room.

I sighed and got into my bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a gunshot and a howl. My eyes snapped open and I saw Sky already awake and he had his sunglasses on.

"You heard that?" He asked. I nodded

"No one should be hunting in these woods," I said. The others walked into our room.

"No one should be hunting here," Bajan said. All of us nodded and went outside. We were all wearing t-shirts and sweatpants. Bajan- red t-shirt and black sweatpants, Jerome- same as Sky, TrueMU- blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. TrueMU wasn't wearing his suit. (A/N: He looks like he does IRL)

I looked deep into the forest. I could see much farther than the others. I saw the hunter about 2 miles away.

"That way," I said pointing deep into the forest.

"How do you-" Jerome started to ask. I just motioned them to follow me. I moved quickly and silently. I was so quiet. I came up behind the hunter without being noticed. With really fast reflexes, I grabbed his gun and hunting knife. He turned around and freaked out when he saw me. So I scare him huh?

I'll leave I swear!" He said. He was begging to me and I just looked at him unimpressed.

"Then stop apologizing and go," I said pissed off. Why was I mad? I have no idea. He took off in the direction that the nearby village was. I looked at the injured wolf. He was limping towards me curious. I tensed but relaxed when I remembered Moonlight Huntress.

The wolf sat on its haunches and sat straight. I waited until it was calm, then put the weapons down, and walked towards it. It relaxed when it saw me put the weapons down but tensed when it saw me come near it. Just then, I heard Moonlight Huntress's voice in my head.

"_**Walk towards him calmly with your hands out palms facing up. Look straight into his eyes to show him you mean well." **_I did what she said and walked towards the wolf.

He was all brown with black eyes. He looked like a calm wolf. He relaxed when I did Moonlight Huntress's instructions. I got to him and knelt. I looked him straight in the eyes. He laid down showing me his weak side. He rolled onto his back and I scratched his stomach. He barked and wagged his tail. He got up and limped towards a stick. He limped back to me with it in his mouth. He dropped it in front of me and sat back down, waiting for me to throw the stick. I threw the stick not too far away and he came back with it. I motioned for the wolf to show me his injured paw and he did. It was his right front paw. The hunter had bad aim thank Notch. Moonlight Huntress's voice came back.

"_**If you wish to heal him, look into his eyes once more. If he relaxes, pick him up. Wrap one arm around his bottom and the other around the middle right underneath the front paws. He likes this position."**_

I followed her instructions and he trusted me. I picked him like she said and he relaxed even more. I started walking back to the house with my friends looking more confused than ever.

**Sky's POV**

Okay, first he's scared to death of wolves, next, he's petting a wolf 2 times his size, then he takes down a hunter by just intimidating him, after that he started playing with an injured wolf and earned its trust, and now he's carrying the wolf back home! Did I miss something? This is not the Deadlox I know. The wolf was probably 50 pounds and he lifted it with no problem. Something's going on here but I don't know what. It doesn't seem like something to ask about so I won't.

When we got back home, Deadlox put the wolf down, walked inside and then returned with bandages and other supplies. He looked like he was listening to something and then looked at the wolf again. The wolf held out its injured paw and whimpered. Deadlox sighed. He took the wolf's paw in his hand and started taking out bullet pieces with tweezers. Then, he cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He gave the wolf a steak and stood up. The wolf walked around Deadlox, sniffing him. It stood up on its 2 back legs and put its front paws on Deadlox's chest. Deadlox was still standing up. The wolf licked him then got down. The wolf howled and walked to the forest. When it reached the edge, it turned back to Deadlox and barked. It walked into the forest and disappeared. Deadlox went back inside and put everything away. We followed him inside and believe me, we were so confused.

"Deadlox, what's going on?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How can you not know? Your hair is almost entirely black and your eyes are green. What's going on?" TrueMU asked.

"I said I don't know. Even if I did, what would it matter?" Deadlox whispered calmly. He walked to our room and we heard the door close.

Bajan sighed. "Let's go to bed. Let Deadlox clear his mind." It sounded like a good plan so we went to our rooms. When I reached my room, Deadlox's figure was hovering over a trashcan throwing up.

I walked beside him and helped him. I looked inside the trashcan and saw gray blood. I was horrified. I stood up. Deadlox wiped his mouth and looked away from me.

"Deadlox…what is this?"

"Please, just leave me alone," he pleaded. His voice was hoarse and cracked. I knelt beside him again and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt so bad for my friend; I forgot that I was horrified.

"Deadlox…what is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Please…just leave." I sighed and got up. I made sure he wasn't looking and took off my glasses. I put them on my nightstand and went to sleep.

**Deadlox's POV**

I felt bad for Sky. He was only trying to help me. I just didn't want it. I didn't want to tell them yet. Moonlight Huntress said something about a camping trip in a few months. Should I tell them there? Should I go to the cave? I heard Sky go to sleep. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. They were telling the truth.

My eyes were dark green and my hair was turning black. Black lines were shooting across my hair. Only an eighth of my long hair was still brown. I watched as the black strands went across the brown and turned everything black. I was no longer a brunette. I looked at myself more. I was paler than usual, I was slumped over, and I had light bags underneath my eyes.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I climbed into my bed and tried to sleep. I knew I wasn't though. Tomorrow night was way too close for comfort.

*TIME LAPSE*

I woke up to Sky shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. Sky looked concerned. He had his sunglasses on of course.

"You okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep, muttering unintelligible words. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfect."

"Your hair is all black now." He looked concerned still. He was dressed in his day clothes already.

"Yeah. It happened before I went to bed. Sky, why are you so worried?"

He looked shocked. He didn't think I would ask. He stuttered.

"D-Deadlox. Are you insane? You're my best friend! You collapsed in the woods and was attacked by a wolf in less than 3 days! You're all of a sudden not afraid of wolves anymore. You have green eyes now and black hair. What caused it? I don't know. That's what worries me. I don't what going on my friend and I don't know why. Of course I'm worried!"

I sighed and got up. I stretched and yawned. Sky was looking out the window.

"Come on Deadlox. The others are waiting." He started walking out the door and I followed.

When we got downstairs, everyone was dressed and waiting in the dining room.

"Guess I'm the last one up," I muttered.

"Yeah, that's not like you," TrueMU said.

"Well, I guess your hair's all black now," Bajan said concerned. I nodded.

"It happened last night. I don't know why so don't ask."

Everyone held up their hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go get dressed? Which 2 want to go hunting?" Sky asked.

"I will," Bajan volunteered.

"I will," I said. Sky nodded and went to the kitchen. He seemed…troubled. Why?

I went back to my room and changed in my normal outfit. It was warm outside anyways. I went downstairs and met Bajan outside.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked off.

**Bajan's POV**

Deadlox and I were out here in the forest for 20 minutes and we had a stack of raw steaks, porkchops (TrueMU said as long as we didn't kill Jeffrey at home), and chicken each. We were allowed to hunt here because we owned the land. I wasn't even the one doing the hunting. Deadlox would just walk in a direction and we would come to a herd of cows or something. I looked at suspiciously and he just shrugged. I raised my eyebrows but kept going. It was turning night and Deadlox said to go home. I looked at him like he was crazy but he said that he was going to Astrid's and the food was going to spoil. I gave in and walked home. He was acting a little strange. Hmmm. What's going on?

**Deadlox's POV**

Tonight was the night. I convinced Bajan to go home. I watched as he walked home. When he disappeared inside the house, Moonlight Huntress stepped out of the shadows.

"_**How long did you know I was there?"**_

"The whole time."

"_**You're learning. I will leave you in peace for your transformation."**_ She walked away. I looked at the sky. The full moon set into place. A sudden pain rushed through me. It was worse than the pain in my neck, the attack from Moonlight Huntress, and was sick all together.

I got down on my hands and knees. The pain reached my heart and I screamed. My heart started beating faster. It felt like I was getting stabbed everywhere at once. I screamed again and started panting heavily. I closed my eyes. I snapped them open again and in a flash of horrible pain and bright light, I was the huge black wolf with green eyes again. I was in pain and a state of horror.

What have I become?

**ME: Hey guys! *Stopped beating up Sky* Did you enjoy?**

**Sky: *Groans and gets up* *Covered in cuts and bruises* I didn't.**

**Bajan: *Walks in* *Blushes***

**Sky: *smirks* Kiss her Bajan**

**Bajan: *blushes deeper***

**ME: *Sighs* *Walks up to him and gives a long passionate kiss***

**Bajan: *kisses back***

**Sky: Well that's all**

**Everyone in the story besides me and Bajan: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* SEE YA!**

**Sky: They so love each other**


	3. Here to there

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Wolf Accident!**

**Everyone in the story: WHOO!**

**Me: Anyways, I went onto my account and saw I had new reviews. I was like, "Yay!" but then, I read them and I was like, "What the fuck?" at a couple of them. One would criticize then say good job and the other was like, "Are you accepting OCs any time soon? Maybe when you're not lip-locked with the Bogden?" I looked at them and I just couldn't believe it. Honestly guys? The Canadian and I are not dating. What the hell?**

**Bajan: Yeah. It was friendly. Don't get too…carried away.**

**Sky: They actually said that?**

**Me: I don't lie.**

**Deadlox: Bullshit.**

**TrueMU: She's actually never lied.**

**Jerome: Wow.**

**Me: Yep. Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R! I'll see you at the end! WARNING: FLUFFINESS AHEAD!**

**Deadlox's POV**

What have I become?

Moonlight Huntress stepped out from behind the trees. She looked me with her red eyes. No emotion showed. She nodded toward me and motioned for me to follow her. I hesitated then followed her. She took me deep into the forest. The wolf that I saved from the hunter ran by us. He saw Moonlight Huntress and stopped quickly. He came back to us and stood in front of her. He bent down into a bowing position as best as he could. He looked like a medium sized dog to us. Moonlight Huntress bowed back. The wolf yipped happily and then ran off.

"_**Loyal much?" **_I ask. (A/N: Deadlox is a wolf now so his speech is now Bold/Italic.)

"_**Well I am the leader of the wolves so it would be necessary." **_We continued walking.

"_**And you bowed back."**_

"_**First lesson: treat everyone as an equal."**_

"_**So even if you're basically royalty, pretend that everyone is at your level?"**_

"_**No. Do not pretend Deadlox. You must learn that you never pretend. You don't pretend that they are at your level because that is an insult. Those at a 'level' lower than royalty are actually royalty. Royalty is basically the 'lower class'. Poor people, as humans call them, are treated like dirt. This gives them strength. They live on the streets which gives them knowledge. They face death in the face sometimes which gives them courage and experience. They've lived through cold, warm, harsh, and nice weathers. This gives them persistence. These experiences make them better leaders. Royalty are pampered and never get the chance to experience the things poor people do. They are not good leaders. Most people and even wolves don't understand that. Do you understand?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's clearer now. Thank you."**_

"_**That is a sign of a good leader. You learn fast Deadlox. Soon you will see the world through a wolf's eyes. The first step is to accept that you are one now. The next step is to have your permission to learn the ways of the wolf."**_

"_**Who am I giving this permission to?"**_

"_**Yourself."**_

"_**I accept. What is the next step?"**_

"_**Become familiar with your home."**_

"_**When do we do that?" **_She turned and grinned at me.

"_**Now." **_

"_**What?"**_

She chuckled and ran off. I followed her. We were racing neck to neck. We were going at the speed of light. We were tearing through the trees. We were running for about an hour until she stopped. We were at a clearing. In the middle of a clearing was a house. My house. The one I shared with my friends. All the lights were off. I looked through the windows because I could see just that far. They were all gone. No one was inside the house. All the weapons were gone. Moonlight Huntress motioned for me to follow. We tore through the woods once more. I ran ahead of her.

"_**WAIT!"**_

"_**I can't! I told them I would be at Astrid's house! If I'm not there they'll know something's up!"**_

"_**Even if you do get there, what will you do?"**_

"_**I don't know but I can't let them find out! Not yet."**_

"_**Just tell them. Loyalty has an expiration date!"**_

"_**Yes but I don't want that expiration date to be now."**_

"_**Deadlox…I am so sorry I did this to you."**_

"_**It's fine. I'll get over it one day maybe." **_We finally reached Astrid's home and I looked in the window. My friends were talking to Astrid and were looking really worried. Astrid shook her head. They thanked her and started to leave. They were all in their day clothes so they probably didn't sleep. I told Moonlight Huntress that we have to go and she nodded. We took off silently behind the trees and hid out of sight. Moonlight huntress had a bit of trouble so she hid farther back. I blended in perfectly though. I used my super hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation as they walked out of the house.

"You sure he said he would come here Bajan?" Jerome asked.

"Yes!" Bajan replied.

"Okay calm down."

"Do you think he was attacked or something?" Sky asked.

"I hope not. I mean, we have a whole forest to search. It's not likely that we'll find him. Footprints won't help this time," TrueMU said.

"Yeah…what do you think we should do?" Bajan asked.

"I say we go home. Maybe he'll show up soon. He probably got sidetracked or something. I mean, Deadlox can take care of himself," Jerome said.

"Okay. Let's go home," Sky said, defeated. They started walking in the direction towards home. I walked towards Moonlight Huntress. She looked sympathetic. I looked at the sky. The moon was setting and the sun was rising. I panicked. If I changed now, the others will hear me scream. I took off at the speed of light. When I was far enough, I waited for the sun to rise.

*TIME LAPSE*

Moonlight Huntress had gone back to the pack. Dawn was 10 seconds from now. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. The sun broke out and pain coursed through my body. I screamed as it reached my heart. I felt my bones reform into human bones which made the pain 20x worse. I screamed in agony. When the change was finally over, I looked at myself in a pond nearby. My hair was turning brown again and my eyes were also fading back to brown. I sighed as the pain went away.

*TIME LAPSE*

I was soaking wet. It had started pouring rain while I was walking home. It was still raining when had I reached the door and just as I was about to knock, the door flung open. Sky's face appeared. He looked so stressed out. His face brightened when he saw me. He was relieved to see me I guess.

"Deadlox!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the rain quickly. He brought me to the living room where they had started a fire in the fireplace. The others came down the stairs. They came into the room and saw me standing and dripping.

"Deadlox!" They yelled. They walked towards me. Sky walked into the room soon after with a blanket. He wrapped it around me and told me to sit down. I did as he said and he left again to the kitchen. The others were asking questions as Bajan was drying me. I don't know why he was but he was at least helping me.

"Bajan, why are you drying Deadlox? It's like you're harassing him," Jerome said. Bajan looked at him weirdly.

"Harassing him? I'm drying him so he won't get sick. He's wet and he's not drying fast enough."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Jerome said. I sneezed. I have quiet sneezes just letting you know. They looked at me. I looked back.

"Too late," TrueMU said. Sky came back with a tray of 5 mugs.

"Too late for what?" He asked.

"Bajan was trying to stop Deadlox from getting sick but Deadlox already did," TrueMU explained.

"Oh. Okay. Hot chocolate?" Sky asked. Everyone screamed yes. Sky made the best hot chocolate. Sky chuckled. He handed us our mugs. We each had our own. Bajan was red, Jerome was gray, TrueMU was blue, Sky was black, and mine was black and dark green. I had the only two toned mug.

We started drinking and talking by the fire for hours. Jerome turned to me. Uh-oh.

"What were you doing last night?" He asked. Crap. Ummm. What to say, what to say?

"I kind of had gotten a little sidetracked…" I said. I wasn't really lying. It just wasn't the full truth. Sky stepped in.

"Why is your hair and eyes brown again?" He asked.

"I swear I'm being completely honest when I say I don't know."

"We would've believed you anyways," TrueMU said.

"Good," I replied. We continued talking but I was thinking about last night. I was really tired since I hadn't slept so I really wanted my bed. Sky noticed.

"You tired?" He asked me. I nodded. "Go to sleep then." I said bye and left the blanket downstairs. I put my mug in the sink after filling it with water and went to my room. I climbed into my bed without changing and tried to fall asleep. My head was hurting again and potions can't cure sicknesses. It only dulls the pain. What's the point of wasting a potion if it doesn't heal it all the way? Guess I have to suffer through it. I groaned as it pounded against my head once more. I tried to fall asleep and eventually I did.

**TrueMU's POV (First time!)**

We were quiet as Deadlox went upstairs. We looked at each other.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. He has been acting strange lately though. It started after that wolf attack. You don't think something else happened do you?" Bajan asked.

"Something must've. Probably something really bad though. He always tells us everything. We always share our problems if we have them," Jerome said.

"Yeah, that is true. Maybe we shouldn't ask him about it. He'll probably tell us what's going on soon," I said. There was a loud tap on the window. A huge falcon was there with a note attached to its leg. Deadlox came running down the stairs and opened the window before we could do anything.

The soaking bird came in and landed on Deadlox's outstretched arm. Deadlox untied the note and the bird flew onto the top of the fire place. Deadlox read the note and his eyes widened in horror.

"What? What happened?" Sky asked.

"Astrid was found. She's going to be killed tonight at 8:45." He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Crap. It's 8:00 now. She said she'll be executed at the Redwood Arena. That's a 15 minute drive and 10 minute run if you have a wolf."

"We don't have wolves." Bajan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah we do." Deadlox looked out the window and so did we. Five wolves were outside soaking in the rain.

"What the-?" Jerome started. Deadlox waved us outside.

"Dude, you're already sick. Let us go after her," I said. Deadlox shook his head and walked outside. We sighed and followed. I saw Deadlox climb onto a black wolf with red eyes. The other wolves walked up to us and we climbed on. All of them were alike. They took off running. The wolves were the size of cows so they were big enough to carry us. We reached the edge of the village and climbed off. The villagers would try to kill the wolves even if we were riding them.

We watched the wolves run off and I saw Sky give Deadlox a really confused look. Deadlox pretended not to notice and started running toward the Redwood Arena. We followed him.

When we reached the arena, there was a huge crowd in front of it. We listened closely.

"KILL THE WITCH! SHE KILLED OUR FAMILIES! SHE'LL PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID! NO MERCY!" We all looked at Deadlox who was parkouring up onto a rooftop. We followed after him. He crouched down on one knee and stared at the crowd with pure hate. We copied him.

"What exactly did she do?" Sky asked.

"Nothing. She was framed by a Bacca. The Bacca slaughtered an entire village. It was revenge for throwing him out of a village for stealing multiple items. He framed Astrid because she was his friend and she didn't help him. She couldn't help him," Deadlox explained, still staring at the crowd.

"I know this may not be the time but I'm glad there's another one of my kind," Jerome said. Deadlox nodded.

"This guy's alive alright. He took a really precious item, the Wolf Stone. It was my parents'. They were wolf hunters. They found it in a cave after a long expedition. They brought it to experts and they said that it gives the owner eternal life. Only if you're the right person. He wasn't but that didn't stop him. After he had been banned from the village, we found out that the stone can summon regular wolves, wolf deities, wolf spirits, wolf gods, and dead wolves. It basically gives you power over any kind of wolf. Then again, you had to be the right person. Astrid, the Bacca, and I were all friends but we were only 10 when this happened. We were 11 when she was framed. I helped her escape the village and built her a home. The Bacca killed her parents by a sword and my parents by abuse. That was his torture for us."

We were absolutely shocked. This actually happened? Deadlox's voice was dripping with pure venom and hate. His brown eyes were filled with anger.

"Nevermind. I'm not happy anymore," Jerome squeaked. Just then we heard voices yell,

"MAKE WAY! THE PRISONER IS COMING THROUGH! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! EXECUTION WILL START IN 25 MINUTES! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The villagers parted ways to let the executioners through.

The 4 executioners were grouped together in a form of a circle. In the middle, Astrid was in shackles marching with them. She would be occasionally hit by a gun in the back by an executioner. Deadlox growled. We stared at him. He sounded like an actual wolf growling.

"Follow me," he said. He jumped off of the roof and landed silently and unharmed. We gaped at him and we climbed down. He went around the back of the arena and came to the employees' only door. He opened it and walked inside. We followed. We were backstage and we could see the platform. It was in the middle of the arena and seats crowded around it. There was a glass gate that separated the seats and the platform. The seats went about twenty rows and 10 columns. That was one side. The other sides were the same way. It could fit 2 cities in there. On the platform was an executing axe and wrecking balls with handcuffs at the bottom.

We hid as we heard footsteps. The executioners threw Astrid onto the platform and she went sprawling. They took off the handcuffs on her just to handcuff her again to the wrecking balls. They made her kneel onto her knees and she did. She bowed her head and her black and red hair covered her face. Deadlox looked absolutely murderous. We heard the doors open and the crowd rushed inside trying to get good seats. There were even children here!

"PREPARE FOR THE EXECUTION OF ASTRID NIGHTNINGALE! SHE IS A TRAITOR AND A SCOUNDREL! COVER YOUR CHILDREN'S EYES! We don't want them to witness this," announced an executioner evilly.

The executioners laughed. Another executioner picked up the axe. Deadlox got into position.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. Deadlox shushed me. Just as the executioner swung the axe, Deadlox pounced. He knocked over the executioner and growled. What the hell? He was still crouching. The other executioners ran at him. The crowd was going wild, screaming at the executioners to kill Astrid and Deadlox. Deadlox stuck out his leg and an executioner fell. Another fell on top of him. We were about to rush in but Deadlox seemed like he was doing fine by himself. He was dodging weapons and tripping the executioners. He had no intention in hurting them. When all the executioners were down, he freed Astrid. She hugged him and thanked him over and over. He nodded and turned to the executioners. One of them gasped.

"Are you…the son of the legendary wolf hunters?" He asked. I recognized this executioner as the one who swung the axe over Astrid. Deadlox nodded. The executioner widened his eyes and bowed.

"We are so sorry we tried to hurt your friend." The other executioners followed suit. They also apologized to him. Deadlox scoffed. This so wasn't like him…

"Get up. Stop acting like idiots. Just because I'm the son of wolf hunters doesn't mean you treat me differently."

The executioners stood up but as they did, they started falling over themselves. Astrid looked as confused as we did. Deadlox rolled his eyes. He grabbed Astrid's hand and started walking towards us.

"Wait! If you're friends with her…then you must be friends with the filthy mongrel that stole from our village!" One of the executioners said.

"Yes, I was once friends with the Bacca. And no I don't know where he is so don't ask. We aren't in touch with him anymore so you can leave us alone. Go back to your homes and leave Astrid alone," Deadlox said venomously. The executioners nodded and ran off. The crowd of people started disappearing fast.

Deadlox and Astrid walked up to us and we walked out of the arena.

"Dude, what was that? They were basically bowing before you," Bajan asked.

"I was the son of wolf hunters. They were legendary. The best wolf hunters around. They killed over 100 wolves in their lifetime. This was nothing to be proud of in my opinion but our village was popular for the wolf products they made. My parents tried to make me a wolf hunter too. They even brought me an albino wolf to kill. They didn't know that the wolf was from a special type of wolf that was endangered. I was five and I was forced to kill it. After that, I refused to be a wolf hunter. My family hid this from the village because they didn't want everyone else to know about their failure of a son. I was supposed to be the best wolf hunter ever but I didn't want it. They beat me and tried to get me to kill more wolves but I didn't want to. So the whole village thought I was a wolf hunter. They had listened to the rumors my parents had spread. I had no grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins…nothing. They all died wolf hunting. I didn't want that same fate. Even now, the village doesn't know that I'm not a wolf hunter so they treat me like I'm royalty." Deadlox sighed and shook his head. He muttered the words, "My parents were idiots."

We pretended that we didn't hear him and continued our walking to home. We chatted the way there and we stopped by the edge of our property.

"Thank you guys again for saving me. I'll see you later?" Astrid asked.

"Yup. No problem Astrid. Bye," Sky said. Astrid waved and walked into the forest. We continued home and walked in the door. I looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It read: 11:46. We were gone for a little while. It was late so we all went upstairs to bed.

**Sky's POV**

I was in bed, lying awake. I had my sunglasses off even though Deadlox was in the room and I wasn't sleeping. The lights were off and my back was turned to him so he didn't see my face. I knew he wasn't asleep though.

"Deadlox? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Can't fall asleep."

"Oh."

"Why are you?"

"I can't fall asleep either."

"Oh." We were quiet for a moment.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you let any of us see your eyes?"

I took a deep breath. This was a question I was afraid to answer. I answered it anyways though.  
"Ummm…well, I don't have normal colored eyes. It's very rare that you'll get my colored eyes. People with eyes like mine are considered demons."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Then you have nothing to fear. We'll believe you if you say you're not a demon. What color are your eyes?"

"Orange."

"Really? Wow. Ummm, one last question."

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't completely human, like if I were part wolf, would you still accept me as a friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if I was part wolf and I could change into one, would you still accept me as your friend?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. My cousin died like that. He was a werewolf and people killed him because of it."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Deadlox."

"It's fine. He was a bully anyways." He chuckled a bit to himself. Ummm…what was so funny?

"Deadlox?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you wear you headphones all the time?"

"It was a gift from my grandmother. There's one thing that's special to us and holds our sanity. The reason why we are uncontrollable when we are babies is because we don't have that special item yet and we haven't gotten familiar with it. She gave me this to hold my sanity. It's like Ssundee's sunglasses. Without them, I would be in a mental asylum right now. I'm guessing your special item is your amulet. The special items are called Sanity Keepers. They hold your life together."

"Wow. I never thought my amulet was that special but I never thought of taking it off either."

"Please don't. You're crazy enough as it is."

I laughed quietly. "Deadlox? You okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been having headaches and nightmares. Your Lupophobia is suddenly gone. You're suddenly friends with wolves and your whole attitude changed. All of it happened right after that wolf attack. Did anything else happen?"

"No. Maybe there was something about that wolf that got into me when I was bit. I wouldn't worry about it though. I'm fine now." He said so sincere that I didn't know if he was lying.

"Okay. But if anything's wrong, tell me. Good night Deadlox."

"Night Sky."

**Me: AND…FINSHED! Phew!**

**Sky: *Gives me a round of applause***

**Me: Thank you! Thank you! *Bows***

**Sky and ME: *Laugh***

**Me: Where's the others?**

**Sky: Lunch.**

**Me: Oh. Want a sandwich? **

**Sky: Sure. Sorry for the lack of commentary. We are pooped.**

**Me: Yes. Yes we are. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Until then…**

**Both of us: *waves* DARKSOMEON41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	4. Panic time!

**Hey guys! We are back for chapter 4 of WOLF ACCIDENT! I forgot to add, this story is inspired by corgi101!**

**Me and Sky: WHOO! GO CORGI101!**

**Me: So…How's life?**

**Sky: Pretty good. You?**

**Me: Pretty good. Where are the others?**

**Sky: They went to defeat the Enderdragon.**

**Me: Didn't me and you already do that?**

**Sky: Oh yeah…**

***In the End***

**TrueMU: Where's the Enderdragon?**

**Bajan: I don't know…**

**Jerome: I think we were trolled…**

***Me and Sky***

**Me: Anyways, until we get the others back, Enjoy!**

**Sky: R&R! See you at the End! No pun intended…**

**Sky's POV**

I woke up and looked to my left. Deadlox was awake and stretching. I was about to reach for my sunglasses but then I remembered our conversation last night and decided not to. I also got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Deadlox and he looked at me. Uh-oh. Here it comes. Run or stay? Run or stay?

"Morning Sky." He looked normal. Why wasn't he freaking out? What was going on?

"Ummm. Good morning?" I was really confused.

"Why are you so confused?" He asked. Did he read my mind or did he pick up on my hesitation?

"Ummm, you have no reaction to my eyes…"

"Am I supposed to?"

"I guess not…" Deadlox sighed.

"It doesn't matter what you look like. If you are our friend then nothing can change that. If you say you're not a demon, then we believe you. We don't care if you're a demon or not anyways. You're SkytheKidRS and you're our friend so we love you anyways."

"Thanks Deadlox." I smiled. We got dressed and went downstairs. No one was awake yet so we started breakfast. It had been a long time since Deadlox ate so I bet he was hungry. A little after we started cooking, the others came down.

I was really nervous. I didn't have my sunglasses on because Deadlox said I should tell them. I was keeping my head down so that they couldn't see my face. Deadlox was cooking eggs.

"Morning!" The others greeted.

"Morning," Deadlox and I answered.

"Sky?" TrueMU asked

"Yes?" I asked.

"You okay?"

"Yep." I looked up and they widened their eyes.

"Ummm Sky?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes…they're orange."

"I know." I looked at Deadlox for help. He sighed.

"Guys, the reason why Sky wears his sunglasses is because people with his colored eyes are considered demons. He explained this to me last night and it's up to you to decide whether you still want to be his friend. He told me it was just a myth and I believe him. Question is, do you?"

Oh thank Notch I had him as a friend. I would be lost without him.

"Of course!" The others chorused. Deadlox looked at me and grinned.

"What did I tell you?" I chuckled. I then realized, his grin looked a bit…mischievous? I've been his friend long enough to know his expressions well. His grin never looked like that. Weird. That reminded me…

"Guys, one more question." The others looked at me.

"If any of us were to be attacked by a wolf and were able to change into one, would you still be friends with that person?"

"Ummm, yeah! They're our friend! What kind of conversation did you two have last night?" Bajan asked. Deadlox and I started cracking up. The others looked at us.

"You don't want to know," Deadlox said still laughing. The other started laughing with us. Yes, we were great friends. Can anyone stop us from being just that? No. They can't and they never will.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were all in the living room just talking. Deadlox was sitting on the floor right next to the lit fireplace with his eyes closed for some reason, TrueMU was sitting in a black sofa chair that was on the other side of the fireplace, Bajan was lying in the middle of the floor, and Jerome was sitting on the black couch behind Bajan with me. Bajan then surprised us with some news.

"You guys want to go camping at Misty Lake Forest?" Deadlox opened one of his eyes.

"What?" He asked in a monotone voice. What was up with him?

"Camping," Bajan repeated.

"We live right next to a forest." Everyone but Deadlox started cracking up.

"Real nice Bajan. Nice move!" Jerome said, still cracking up. We tried to stop laughing but it failed. When we finally stopped, Deadlox had both of his eyes closed again.

"I meant that we actually go into the forest and stay for a few nights. Maybe a week. Besides, we've never been to this forest. Who knows what's inside it?"

"Okay. I'll go," Deadlox said still having a monotone voice. The rest of us agreed.

"You want to go maybe…I don't know. What do you think?" Bajan asked.

"Well we don't have anything planned for the next couple weeks do we?" I asked. Everyone but Deadlox shook their head.

"Deadlox?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Deadlox?!" I yelled. Both of his eyes snapped open. He covered his right ear.

"Don't yell so loud. What did you ask me?"

"He didn't even yell that loud…you okay Deadlox?" Jerome asked. Deadlox nodded.

"I asked if you had anything planned these next few weeks." I was very suspicious of Deadlox's behavior.

"Besides the occasional meetings with Astrid, no. If we're leaving soon then I could tell her."

"Well, since that's cleared, maybe we could leave in maybe a week and a half," I said. Everyone nodded. Deadlox seemed a bit…hesitant about it.

"I'll go tell Astrid now I guess. I was about to head over there anyways," Deadlox said, standing up and brushing dust and dirt off him from sitting next to the fireplace.

"Be careful dude. Don't get sidetracked. Go right to Astrid's," Jerome said.

"Yes, mommy." Deadlox left the house.

We looked at each other and sighed.

"Something's bothering him," TrueMU said.

"But…what?" I asked. I guess we would have to find out.

**Deadlox's POV**

*TIME LAPSE*

It was 9:00 so I was about to head home from Astrid's. Just before I left, I told her about the camping trip. She said that she'll come see us leave since it was probably safe to come now even though we live 2 miles from the village. I was almost home when Moonlight Huntress caught up to me.

"I thought you said a couple months."

"_**Did I say months? I meant weeks."**_

"Nice going."

"_**Sorry. When you arrive at Misty Lake Forest, there will be a huge mountain. There will be a large cave in the middle. Come there on the night of the new moon."**_

"I know. You told me."

"_**I just wanted you to remember. Bye my pup."**_

"Bye…mom." I smiled. She stopped and looked at me. She gave me a wolfish smile then disappeared in the woods.

I arrived home and the others were still awake. We talked a little bit more until we heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was.

When I opened the door, 2 FBI agents were there.

"Are you Deadlox, son of the wolf hunters?" One of them asked. This was a guy.

"Yes," I answered. I was on high alert now. Nothing from Moonlight Huntress so I was on my own.

"The village fortune teller senses something wrong about you and she's never wrong. You're coming with us. Just for a little while if you're not guilty. Probably a very long time if you are guilty," said the girl detective. They guy grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me in the back of the van. They drove off as fast as they could to the FBI headquarters.

*TIME LAPSE*

I was in a testing facility. I remember the FBI agents asking me questions. Then, the fortune teller had come into the room and 'gazed' at my future. She is so fake. She screamed at what she 'saw' and I was taken to a testing facility. Why? I don't know.

Doctors came to my cage. Yes I was in a cage. How nice. They forced me out and strapped me to a hospital bed. The wolf side of me panicked. I looked around. I found a sign:

_**Redwood Testing Facility**_

_**Address: 247 Reign Road, Redwood, Minecraftia, 05615**_

_**Phone number: (485) - 983-8849**_

_**Open: Mon. - Fri. = 8 a.m. – 9 p.m. Sat. – Sun. = 5 a.m. – 11 p.m.**_

_**Here we treat patients nicely!**_

No you don't. The doctors turned to me. My wolf side was on the verge of a heart attack but my face remained passive. One of the doctors had a syringe. He put it into my right forearm and drew out blood. He almost dropped it because my blood was gray. They knew I wasn't fully human completely but checked it anyways. I waited for a while and the other doctor, a girl, screamed. I didn't even look at them.

"Y-You're part wolf?!" The girl doctor asked. Her name tag read Emma Smith.

"Yes…" I said.

"You're a beast!" The doctor, Ray Gonzalez, yelled.

"Yes I am awesome…"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE AND TO THE ANIMAL TESTING FACILITY!" Emma yelled.

"Bye…" I said as I was released by the guards who didn't hear anything oddly and was led out of the room. They knocked me out and I don't remember a thing.

*TIME LAPSE*

I was in pain but I didn't let them know. They had done so many tests on me that it was sickening. Why did they listen to that con of a fortune teller? What would happen when I don't get out here before I turned to a wolf? What were my friends doing now? What would I do if they told everyone? My life is so messed up right now…

"_**Listen closely…"**_ Moonlight Huntress.

I listened. 2 guards were talking.

"The doctors in the last facility were horrified and none of the other doctors or guards knows why. They told everyone in this facility not to tell anything about the wolf hunters' son's condition. I guess they want it a secret or something."

"I heard that there was something wrong with him. Maybe they don't want the other villagers to freak out about whatever it is. I wonder what it is. It must be pretty bad if they're keeping it a secret."

"Yeah…so I guess we can't even tell our families."

"Do you want to freak them out?"

"No…"

"Then don't."

That's all I had to hear. They won't tell anybody. I was still worried anyways. What if it did get around? I heard and saw the doctors come. Here it goes…

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox went to answer the door and didn't come back. All that was left was his bracelet. (A/N: I made that up.) That was a day ago. We were searching for him everywhere. We went to people and homes and asked if they saw him. No one knew anything about it.

We were searching for a day and 15 hours without any sleep. We were really tired. We were on the edge of our property, looking at the village. A grey wolf came and nudged me in the back. I yelped and looked around. It took the bracelet out of my front pocket and sniffed it.

"Is it going to help us?" TrueMU asked. I nodded. It stopped sniffing and gave the bracelet back to me. It started walking in a certain direction while sniffing the air. We quickly followed it, hoping to find Deadlox.

*TIME LAPSE*

We were looking in shock at where the wolf led us. It just led us here and took off. The Redwood Animal Testing Facility. Why was he here? That's so weird. We walked inside quietly. We made sure we weren't seen by guards and went to the stairs. We climbed the staircase and opened the door of the 2nd floor. We peeked inside. Multiple cages of animals were there. Not one wolf though. Weird.

Finally, at the end of the hallway, we saw Deadlox sitting in the cage. We ran up to him. He was facing the cage door and leaning against the back. He was sitting cross legged and was sleeping. His cage was on the floor. Jerome poked him on the back through the bars. He woke up immediately and saw us. He stared at us as if he was trying to see if we were actually there. Bajan opened the cage and Deadlox crawled out. I took him by the arm and helped him up. He winced in pain and started limping slightly. We would've asked right there but we didn't want to be heard. We also would've set the animals free but we didn't have time. We went downstairs and left without being seen or heard. We didn't talk until we got home.

We walked to the living room. That's when I really looked at Deadlox. Blood seeped through his shirt and he had cuts on his face. He looked terrible.

"Dude, why were you at an animal testing facility?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know. The FBI was at the door and told me that the 'fortune teller' of the village sensed something wrong with me and that I had to be questioned. As I was being questioned, the fortune teller came and screamed about what was wrong with me. The knocked me out and brought me to a regular testing facility. They drew blood and it was grey. They said something was wrong with me but didn't say what. I was knocked out again and brought to the animal testing facility. They did tests and beat me. It hurt but they forbid me to say anything. They threw me in a cage and I fell asleep. The end."

We looked at him in utter disbelief.

"S-So you're telling me that you stayed in a cage in _**2 **_testing facilities, not one, for the past day and a half?" Bajan asked.

"Yes…" Deadlox said. We sighed.

"Everything seems to be happening to you," TrueMU said.

"I know," Deadlox said grimly. I looked at him. Blood was still soaking his shirt. It was still bleeding and it was turning his shirt a dark crimson red. I winced.

"We might have to take care of that." I motioned to his midsection. He looked down at his shirt.

"Oh, right…" We looked at him strangely and he ignored us. Bajan sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He started dragging Deadlox away upstairs to the medical bay.

*TIME LAPSE*

It was finally the day of the camping trip. We decided to go a week and 1 day after we had gotten Deadlox back. It was a nice day out and the sun was shining. (A/N: There are no seasons in this story. Only biomes. The tundra= Winter, Desert= Summer, Forest= Spring, Swamp= Fall.) We were in a rental car driving to Misty Lake Forest.

TrueMU, Deadlox, and I were in the back while Bajan drove and Jerome sat in the passenger seat. It was pretty roomy back here so we were fine. The ride is supposed to be 5 hours. Astrid had come to see us leave and said to be careful.

Deadlox had his feet on the seat and was tucked into a small ball. He was on the left, I was in the middle, and TrueMU sat on the right. Deadlox had his earphones on and was listening to his CraftPod. (A/N: Shut up. Don't judge me.) I poked him. He looked at me. I poked him again. He raised his eyebrow. I poked him again. He mouthed, 'What?' I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. He pulled out one of his earphones.

"How long have we been driving?" He asked.

"An hour," Bajan said.

"Really? Feels longer…" I said.

"DON'T YOU DARE START!" Bajan yelled at me. I jumped and Deadlox and TrueMU started laughing. Jerome was trying to not laugh but he failed. Bajan looked a little pissed off but in a friendly way. I started laughing and so did he. When we finally quieted down, all we heard was unintelligible words from Deadlox's earphone. I looked at him.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Ummm," He listened for a moment. "STAN by Eminem."

"Never heard of it," Jerome said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. People hate his music for some reason I don't understand. A few people like his music and I'm one of them obviously."

"Can we hear it?" Bajan asked.

"Sure but it's almost ending."

"That's fine," TrueMU said.

"Okay." He unplugged his earphones and made the volume on his CraftPod higher.

[Verse 3]  
Dear Mr. I'm-Too-Good-to-Call-or-Write-My-Fans  
This'll be the last package I ever send your ass  
It's been six months and still no word, I don't deserve it  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive  
You know the song by Phil Collins "In the Air of the Night"  
About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
But didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a a show he found him  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late, I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drowsy  
And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped all of your pictures off the wall  
I loved you Slim, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it  
I hope your conscience eats at you and you can't breathe without me  
See Slim, (screaming) shut up bitch, I'm tryna talk  
Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screamin' in the trunk  
But I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
Cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more and then she'll die too  
Well gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
Oh shit I forgot, how am I supposed to send this shit out  
[Hook] My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'll all be gray but your picture on my wall It reminds me, that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
[Verse 4]  
Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that  
And here's an autograph for your brother, I wrote it on a Starter cap  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you  
But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clowning dog, come on, how fucked up is you  
You got some issues Stan, I think you need some counseling  
To help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other  
Or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time  
Before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doing just fine  
If you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you, but Stan  
Why are you so mad  
Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
And had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid  
And in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about it, his name was, it was you, damn

We were silent for a tiny bit as Deadlox paused his CraftPod as a new song started.

"That was…interesting. I won't say he's bad because he isn't but that was different," Bajan said.

Deadlox snickered. "You should hear his song 'My Mom'."

"Play it," I said. He played it and when it ended we just didn't know what to say except for…

"What the fuck?" Yes that did come from my mouth. Deadlox laughed.

"He has better song like Hailie's Song, Lose Yourself, Space Bound, The Real Slim Shady, a bunch."

"Play them," Jerome said.

"I'll give you my whole playlist."

"Do it," We said. As we drove, we listened to Eminem on Deadlox's CraftPod. Suddenly, his CraftPod beeped.

"Text message," he said. He went to check it but then it started beeping quickly so it sounded like a bomb.

"What the fuck?" He said. We watched as his face grew from confused to annoyed. The phone was beeping for 5 minutes until it stopped.

"Finally," he said. He looked at them and his eyes widened. "Astrid says that the villagers are outside her trapdoor and climbing the ladder and pounding on it. They are yelling at her to come out and they have torches. She's panicking and she's texting me like mad," Deadlox summarized. He texted her back and she replied immediately. He texted her again and she responded. He resumed playing Eminem and ginned his now wolfish grin.

"What did you say back?" Bajan asked focusing on the road.

"I asked her what they wanted and she said that they wanted her to sing for a concert. She said she had no songs to sing but I told her that I have a book full of them and she said she'd find them. So now that that's cleared, what now?"

"We listen to Eminem 'cuz he is freaking awesome," TrueMU said. We all agreed. Deadlox laughed.

"Guess I got other people hooked."

We laughed and continued listened to Eminem. As soon as his song, Space Bound, ended, a new song started. Deadlox had fallen asleep so he didn't notice. We listened and I picked up the black and green CraftPod.

_**I wake up on the wrong side of my floor My clothes still smell like the night before Where am I? Why am I talking to myself? (Self) I'm like a fat-kid running through a candy store Like an nympho surrounded by a bunch of whores Why can't I just get control over myself? (Self) I'm not trying to be a saint I don't wanna be president someday I'm just trying to make my way Yeah I'm sorry I'm a fuck up eah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah It ain't no one's fault but mine I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah So if you fuck up all the time Let's all say Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right La da da da da My girlfriend told me that she wants a break And that being with me is what turned her gay What's with me? Why does this happen all the time? (Time) I'm like a blind man walking through a perfume shop I'm like a black guy switching lanes in front of the cops Why can't I just get control over myself? (Self) I'm not trying to be a saint I don't wanna be president someday I'm just trying to make my way Yeah I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah It ain't no one's fault but mine I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah So if you fuck up all the time Let's all say Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right La da da da da I'm just a bad luck charm To blame when things go wrong Been cursed since I was born Maybe one day I'll change For now all I can say Yeah I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah It ain't no one's fault but mine I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah I can't do nothing right I'm sorry I'm a fuck up Yeah So if you fuck up all the time Let's all say Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right Oops my bad I never said I'd ever get it right Da da da da da da Ah fuck it**_

"What was that called?" Jerome asked.

"Fuck up by Shane Dawson," I read from the CraftPod.

"Why is that in his playlist?" Bajan asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're his best friend?" TrueMU asked.

"I don't know why it's there. When he wakes up we'll ask." We drove for another hour until we reached the Misty Lake Forest. I shook Deadlox awake and he opened his eyes slowly. He got out of the car and stretched. We followed him.

"I hate small places," he said. He looked at TrueMU. "What moon phase is it tonight?"

"Ummm…Last Quarter? I think so. Why?"

"Just asking." Bajan walked up to us and popped open the trunk.

"Let's unload everything and get a move on."

"Okay." We started unloading the trunk and Bajan closed it. He locked the doors.

"We're just leaving it here?" I asked. He nodded.

"It'll be fine." And off we went, deep into the trees of Misty Lake Forest.

***In the End***

**Sky: Told you I'd see you here.**

**Me: You said no pun intended. Anyways, where are the others?**

**Sky: There they are!**

**Jerome, Bajan, Deadlox, and TrueMU: *Walking around aimlessly***

**Sky: GUYS!**

**The others: What are you guys doing here?**

**Sky: We forgot to tell you that Astrid and I already defeated him.**

**The others: Oh.**

**Deadlox: How do we leave now?**

**Me: Like this. *Walks to the edge, turns around, closes eyes, crosses arms over chest and falls backwards.***

**The others except Sky: ASTRID!**

**Sky: What she said. *Jumps off cliff***

**Jerome: Do we follow?**

**Bajan: I guess. **

**Deadlox: My mom always said that if the others jump off a bridge, you follow.**

**TrueMU: It's when the kids jump off a bridge, don't follow.**

**Deadlox: *Shrugs* She wasn't the best mom.**

**Bajan: No. No she wasn't.**

***Everyone jumps off cliff***

***Back in my house***

**Me: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	5. Plz tell me this did not just happen!

**And we're LIVE!**

**Sky: Astrid, you're not on TV.**

**Me: Hush, you ruin the moment! Anyways, I have great news! I'm thinking of starting a new story!**

**Sky: Cool! What will it be about?**

**Me: Minecraft of course. It'll be an A/N kind of story. Not really. It'll be like a normal story but I will be in it!**

**Sky: I've always wanted to be in a story with you. This one doesn't really count.**

**Me: Awww. I'm touched. Anyways, tell me what you think! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

We were all tired when we had finally finished setting up our camp. We had 3 medium sized tents. 1 for Sky and me, another for TrueMU and Bajan, and the last one for Fluffy. We lit a small campfire and dragged logs to sit on. We started talking while Bajan fueled the fire. We were having fun and I was 2 moons away from changing so I was fine. A small headache was all.

That's when I heard talking. It sounded like it was a few miles away.

"Aim for the emo guy with the headphones. Herobrine says he's a wolf. Kill him first."

I sat up straight and alert. I narrowed my eyes. Everyone looked at me.

"You okay Deadlox?" Sky asked. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips. I then put a finger to my headphone and tapped it. They understood. It meant, "Be quiet and listen." They shut up and I saw Jerome concentrating. He shrugged and looked at me. I tapped my headphone faster meaning, "Listen harder." He did. I heard a whooshing sound. I widened my eyes and so did Jerome a couple seconds later.

"GET DOWN!" We yelled at the same time. Everyone ducked and arrows flew over our heads. They landed in nearby trees.

We grabbed our swords and got into attack position. I looked deep into the woods. I saw skeletons, zombies, spiders, and…squids. They were at least 3 miles away.

"Oh no," I said.

"What?" Bajan asked.

"I see skeletons, zombies, spiders, and squids at least 3 miles away." My first slip up.

"3 miles away? How can you see that far?" TrueMU asked. Sky was the only one who didn't pay attention. He was too busy freaking out over the squids.

"Squids?!" He yelled. He started muttering to himself. I caught all of it. "Squids. I hate them. They kidnapped Deadlox before too. I freaking hate them. All slimy and stuff. Notch, they're gross. I'll kill them." I decided not to say anything.

I heard them walking towards us. Some of them were crawling of course. First it was 3 miles, then 2, then 1, and finally they were 30 feet away.

"They're here," I whispered. My friends got into attack position.

"They heard us. Kill the wolf!" A squid said.

"The wolf?" Bajan asked. The enemies came running or slithering towards us and we attacked. It was a massacre. Zombies were being sliced through the neck, skeletons were having their vertebrae (back) snapped in half, spiders were being stabbed in their many eyes, and squids were having their tentacles ripped off. When we demolished all of them, there was one squid that was still barely alive.

"You…monster," He tried to point at me but he had no tentacles. I did most of the work in killing them all. "Don't worry…wolf. We have…many…reinforcements." He died.

"What does he mean wolf and reinforcements?" Jerome asked. I widened my eyes. A mile from here, a huge crack was ripping through the ground. It was coming straight towards us.

"Deadlox? What's wrong?" Sky asked. The crack came even closer to the clearing.

"Oh my Notch…" The crack came between us and opened up. I was pushed to one side and the others were on the other side.

"DEADLOX!" They yelled. I realized that this would be a battle bigger than ever before. But then again…maybe not. Suddenly, the night turned to day. Then, night again. The moon was a Waning Crescent. The moon before a new moon. Then it turned to day and then night again. The new moon came out. I probably looked really scared now.

"_**Deadlox, I am so sorry." **_I barely had time to register this before pain surged through me. I collapsed and held myself as the pain reached my heart. I screamed and heard my friends call my name. I felt my bones deform into a wolf's and I screamed again. My headphones melted into my ears and now I was my full grown wolf form.

I howled at the New Moon and heard one howl come back.

"_**I'm here for you. Do this on your own. You can."**_

Just then, the ravine in front of me roared but it wasn't the ravine himself. Thousands of mobs and squids came out. The all went towards my friends who looked horrified. My dark green eyes turned murderous and I _**roared**_. The ground shook. My fangs turned into a fangs life a sabertooth tiger's. I grew even _**larger **_in size. I was now as big as a 2 mammoths. Yeah, I was huge. The mobs froze in fear. A loud voice boomed from the pit. There could only be one person that voice belonged to.

"KILL THEM!" Herobrine. I roared again but it was even scarier because it was deeper. I stepped over the wide pit. I growled and stepped in front of my friends. I barked and the mobs stepped back. A few zombies fell back into the pit and died. I grinned darkly. The mobs started backing up, falling into pit and dying as they did. I kept stepping towards them and they all died. FAIL 1! Herobrine yelled at them. He called them fools. He said he would come and 'defeat' me himself. I growled. He came out from the pit.

"_**I'm coming. Howl for me. They'll only listen to you." **_ I howled at the moon again. The ground shook. Thousands of wolves surrounded us. All of them a different color. Yellow, Blue, Green, Pink, Red, Orange, Grey, Purple, Indigo, and any other color but White and Black. Just like Moonlight Huntress said, she was the last of her kind and I was the only one. Moonlight Huntress appeared.

"_**Yin and Yang." **_ I said. She barked which was her laugh.

"_**Nice one. Want to fight? We're at your command."**_

"_**Me? Lead an army? The Dead Army doesn't count…"**_

"_**You proved you were a good leader to me earlier. You can do this. Give us an order."**_

"_**Okay." **_I faced my army. _**"Do what a wolf does. Or what humans think of you." **_ The wolves really liked this idea. I heard their voices in my head. They howled and pounced on Herobrine. FAIL 2! Moonlight Huntress and I watched, protecting my friends from watching. I was towering over her. She looked up at me.

"_**Nice job. They really liked that." **_She wasn't being sarcastic.

"_**I'm going in. they can't hold out for long. COME BACK!" **_The wolves retreated and I looked at Herobrine. He was torn in pieces. I was surprised. The King of the Nether was torn to pieces by wolves in 5 minutes? FAIL 3! And he's out of here!

I walked up to him and leaned my head close to his face. I growled and he whimpered. I put my massive paw on him and dug my nails into the dirt. His face was between 2 of my nails so he was pinned. I was also pinning the rest of his body. I heard Moonlight Huntress cover my friends' vision. I tore Herobrine up. Blood flew everywhere. I threw him into the pit and howled at the moon. The wolves including Moonlight Huntress howled too. We knew Herobrine couldn't die but he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I walked back to my friends and towered over them. They looked terrified. The deep chasm closed. I lay down on my stomach; put my head in my paws, and the other wolves left. Moonlight Huntress left too. I looked into their eyes. I couldn't see Sky's but I saw the others'. They looked horrified and shocked.

"Is this why you asked me if you were able to turn into a wolf would we still be your friend?" Sky asked. I nodded and whimpered. They walked up to me and leaned against my fur. They hugged me and I put my head around them. I closed my eyes and whimpered. The guys looked tired and our campsite was destroyed. The night was still young so I took my tail and tripped them. They fell back and yelled in surprise. I had my tail under them so they had a nice comfy landing. I wrapped myself around them and fell asleep. The others fell asleep too. We were still friends and I was glad.

*Dawn*

**Sky's POV**

I was still asleep when I heard a howl. I woke up and looked at Deadlox. He was sitting up and looking at the rising sun. He was changing back to his normal form. He howled again. He stood on all four paws and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and grit his fangs. His bones reformed into a human's and he howled in pain. His ears went back to being headphones and he was back to regular Deadlox. I walked up to him and knelt beside him. He was on his hands and knees panting. I rubbed his back and he looked at me. I smiled and helped him up. (A/N: Nothing gay here. Just fluff.) He smiled at me and it was clearer to me why it looked wolfish. The others were still sleeping. Deadlox walked to our destroyed campsite.

"Well, I ruined it."

"No you didn't. It wasn't your fault we were attacked." Deadlox paused as if he was listening to something.

"But-" He said. "Well, no-. Yeah-. Okay…well what do you want me to do? Ummm, no…just come here."

We stood in silence for a little while and the albino wolf that we saw a few times came out. She barked at Deadlox. Deadlox looked at her.

"What?" The wolf barked again. The others woke up.

"What's going on?" TrueMU asked tired. I hushed him.

"Nooo, okay yes." Deadlox hung his head. The wolf barked.

"You're being really mean you know that?" The wolf barked.

"Nope. Why? They want me there?" The wolf nodded.

"Well the moon already passed. Why would I go to the cave?" The wolf growled.

"Intimidation won't work. Believe me, people have tried." The wolf sighed and barked once more. Deadlox was about to answer when his CraftPod beeped.

"How do I still have service?" He checked the CraftPod. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"What?" I asked.

"Astrid. She said she found where the Bacca lives. Apparently he's 10 miles south from our home. He still has the Wolf Stone. We're plotting to kill him."

"WHAT?!" Jerome yelled.

"You just woke up half the forest. Yes, we have to kill him. He framed someone, he murdered a whole village, and he stole. Each of these crimes has their individual punishment but all together equals death. It's not for revenge, well kind of, but it's also legal. We have to do it. Maybe there's more Baccas out there but for right now, he has to die."

"So should we head back?" I asked.

"I guess so. I mean, this is really important," Bajan said.

"I'm really sorry guys. Astrid and I want to kill him before he can find the right person who can wield the Wolf Stone. I'm also really sorry about the campsite." Deadlox sighed.

The wolf whined and bowed his head. It licked Deadlox's face and he looked at it. "Tell the others that I can't go. Are you going to be at Redwood Forest?" The wolf nodded.

"Then bring them home. There's a cave deeper in the forest. When we kill the Bacca, you can have his cave in Mount Redwood." The wolf nodded again. It barked at him again. He nodded. The wolf nudged him in the back and started to walk away. He called it back and it did. He ruffled the fur on its head and the wolf brought its head closer, wanting him to pet it more. He did so and then kissed its muzzle. The wolf licked Deadlox and barked at him.

"Bye mom," he said. We stared at him. His…mom?! What the Nether?! He texted Astrid back and whistled. Two huge and red wolves came out of the forest.

He talked to them and they went to work. They grabbed the destroyed tents with their teeth over to Deadlox who was starting a fire. They threw the tents in the fire and watched them burn. They then grabbed the chests full of food and supplies and dumped them in the bag which Deadlox was holding open. The chests were destroyed but all of the stuff was still in the chest. They started helping Deadlox clean up the campsite. We helped the wolves and Deadlox clean up. When we finished, Deadlox put out the fire and gave the wolves 3 steaks each. He pet them and they yipped happily. Deadlox chuckled lightly. The wolves barked at him and he started thinking.

"Ummm…if they want to. Ask them." The wolves barked at us and we just stood there confused.

"Deadlox? Help?" Bajan asked. Deadlox looked over at us.

"What? Oh right, you guys can't speak wolf. They asked if you want to ride them to the car."

We looked at each other.

"Is it safe?" I asked. Deadlox snickered.

"Yes it is. Why would I ask you if it wasn't?"

"Shut up," I said. He laughed. The wolves kneeled down and allowed us to climb on. Deadlox helped us up. He didn't get on though.

"Deadlox, aren't you getting on?" Jerome asked. He shook his head.

"I'm running."

"What?" TrueMU asked.

"I'm running. I'll be beside you the whole way making sure you don't fall."

"Ummm, okay…" Bajan said. The wolves started running and Deadlox ran beside us. The wolves were going so fast, it was hard to hold on. Deadlox was miraculously keeping up. I stared at him and he smiled.

"I'm part wolf! Did you forget?!" He yelled. I laughed.

"I did!" Deadlox just shook his head smiling and kept running. We ran for about 20 minutes until we reached the edge of the forest. The wolves stopped and we thanked them. They turned around and ran into the forest. Deadlox grinned.

"Hey guys?" He asked mischievously.

"Yeah?" We asked nervously.

"Female wolves. You were just riding female wolves." We were shocked.

"Deadlox! Why didn't you tell us?! I kinda touched places I shouldn't have!" Bajan yelled, his face a deep red. Deadlox started cracking up. We started yelling at him. He put his hands up a little while later.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just stop yelling. I have very sensitive ears now." He was still laughing a bit. We growled at him and got in the car. He hadn't gotten in yet. He was about to when his CraftPod rang. He answered the call. He got in the car.

"Hello?" He was quiet for a moment. His eyes widened.

"Astrid? What's going on?!" We heard screaming in the background. We stared at him.

"Astrid?! Astrid?!" The phone went dead.

"Shit. We need to get to Redwood now. Something's really wrong." Bajan stepped on the gas and we shot off in the direction of Redwood.

*5 hours later*

**TrueMU's POV **

We arrived in Redwood and we were horrified of what we saw. Deadlox scrambled out of the car and watched scared. We got out of the car and gasped.

"OH MY NOTCH!" Sky yelled. Houses were burning and villagers were brutally slain. TNT was exploding and blood was flying everywhere. Trees and grass were no longer brown and green. They were a dark red. The sidewalks and roads were cracked and demolished. We started running towards Redwood when we saw Deadlox still standing by the car. That's when I remembered.

"Twice," I muttered. Sky nodded grimly.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Oh my Notch. Twice…Deadlox…" Bajan said.

"What do you mean 'twice'?" Jerome whispered/asked. Bajan answered.

"Remember when he was telling the story of the Bacca? He said that the Bacca murdered the village and killed his parents. It's happening all over again."

"Oh my Notch, you're right. I totally forgot that part." We ran back to Deadlox. He was watching in horror at the village. The flames and dead bodies were reflecting in his eyes.

"Deadlox?" I asked.

"I see them all. They're trying to run away but they're burning alive or they have injuries that are really bad and they can't make it out alive. Some of the villagers are kids and babies. A few women are pregnant. The same thing happened when I was younger. The animals in the testing facilities…can't get out." His voice was cracked and hoarse. We looked at where he was looking.

We didn't see anything. Oh, right. Wolf vision. He saw farther than us.

"Deadlox. I-" Jerome started. Deadlox cut him off.

"Where's Astrid? Please don't tell me…" We stared at each other in horror as Deadlox scanned the village.

"I don't see her."

"Deadlox come on. Maybe we'll find her deeper in the village," I said. He nodded and we ran.

We were stepping over dead bodies and putting out fires. We couldn't stop the TNT from blowing up though. We looked inside houses and helped people who were stuck in them. Bajan and Jerome had taken the injured to a safe area and started treating their wounds. I hope they could save them. Deadlox was so mad once he got over his shock.

When I opened one door, I gasped and fell down the stairs. Sky and Deadlox ran to me. I quickly got up and took Deadlox away from the home. He struggled away.

"TrueMU! What are you doing?" He asked. I was crying underneath my helmet. I covered Deadlox's eyes and shook my head at Sky. Sky looked in the house and covered his mouth. He walked inside. Deadlox broke free.

"What is with you?" He asked angrily. I shook my head.

"Don't go in the house Deadlox." He glared at me and walked back to the house. I followed him and tried to stop him from going in there Sky came out of the house and closed the door. He was on the phone. He hung up and helped me stop Deadlox. Bajan showed up and went right into the house.

"What is with you guys? Why won't you let me go in?" Sky sighed.

"You can go in but I really don't recommend it." Deadlox widened his eyes.

"Guys…what is going on?" Sky turned away and cried silently. I was still crying underneath my helmet. Deadlox walked to the house door. Sky walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly went inside the house. I followed.

"No…" Deadlox said. He walked slowly towards Bajan and knelt beside him. Bajan was crying. Jerome ran into the house panicking but his eyes softened at the sight of the scene in the house. I went beside Deadlox and knelt down. Jerome knelt beside Bajan and Sky stood behind Deadlox rubbing his back. Deadlox was crying.

"Astrid…" He said. Astrid was on the floor. Her cape was torn and her dress was ripped on the side. Blood was pouring from her side. Claw marks were ripped into side and her chest was pierced by her heart. Bajan tried to keep working on her but it wasn't working. Astrid was barely breathing. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hey…" Oh my Notch, no. Don't take her! Don't take her away from Deadlox! She means so much to him!

"Deadlox…" He turned to her. "Don't cry…I'll be fine." Deep down inside, she knew she wasn't and we knew it.

"The Bacca…isn't far. I've only been like this for 15 minutes. Find him and kill him. He destroyed our village…again. I love you guys. I'm so thankful I met you. I'm glad I had you as my friends. One day, I'll see you again. I wish you a happy life. I love you guys…thank you…"

She drew in her last breath and died. Her eyes were still open. Deadlox gently closed them.

"I love you too," He whispered. He started sobbing quietly. I put my arm around his shoulders. We all hugged Deadlox. He got up after a few minutes. He reached into Astrid's shoe and pulled a color-changing rose and laid it on her chest. He put her arms over each other so that they were wrapped around the rose and touching her shoulders. He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek.

"May the Multi-Colored Rose be with you," He muttered.

He grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

"Let's kill that bastard."

**Me: That's it for now!**

**Sky: You just killed yourself…**

**Me: Not really…**

**Sky: Well, no not really but close enough.**

**Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Plz leave a review!**

**Sky: It makes her really happy!**

**Me: Until then…**

**Me and Sky: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	6. Revenge

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Sky: Yeah!**

**Me: Where have the others been?**

**Sky: Dunno. I think they're recording…**

**Me: You're the only one who has time for me…do you even record anymore?**

**Sky: Yeah but I do it late at night so I have time to hang out with you…**

**Me: Aww thanks! That's so sweet! HUGZ! *hugs***

**Sky: *Hugs back* Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Me: See you at the end!**

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox was now in a state of anger. Astrid just died because of the Bacca they were once friends with. He was on his way to kill him now. Astrid was his childhood friend. The one who accepted him for who he was. He wasn't a wolf hunter like his parents and she accepted that. She didn't abuse him like the others. I hadn't known Astrid for long but I felt like I did. I wanted to get to know her even better. Her dying words…I can't stand to think about it. We all cried because we all wanted her to stay alive. At the age of 16, she died by the hands of one her ex-friends. How cruel…I could already see her tombstone. Don't think like that Sky. She's in Notch's hands now hopefully. I pray to Notch she is safe and happy. It's been 20 minutes and I still can't accept the fact that she's actually…gone. That she was taken from our very hands right from underneath us. I know we all want her back but we all know we won't get her back. Not for a while…we miss her. Christmas Day huh? She died on…Oh Notch.

**Bajan's POV**

I had tried as hard as I could to save her. She had been like that for too long and lost too much blood. She was also pierced by her heart. The cut had scraped it and I couldn't exactly fix it. It would've taken surgery and materials and time that I didn't have. I wish I could've saved her. It just doesn't seem fair how she died so young. She was trying to protect the village that had turned their backs on her. She was so brave. She had tried to take on a very powerful Bacca who had a very powerful weapon. Deadlox said that you had to be the right person to wield it and that he wasn't but he had also told us later on **(A/N: Not mentioned in the story)** that the weapon will give you some power like not eternal life but you live longer than most people. We were all 17 except for Deadlox and the fact that she died the same age as Deadlox made us think that we just lost one of our own. She was like our sister. Nothing more, nothing less. We only cared about the fact that almost all of us were all 17 and that if I were to die at 16; I would feel sad that I had died at such a young age. Come to think of it, today's December 25th, Christmas Day. She died on…Oh my Notch Astrid, I'm sorry.

**Jerome's POV**

Losing Astrid hit us all very hard. Especially Deadlox and Bajan. Every patient Bajan worked on always lived. This was the first person he worked on who died. And Deadlox, Astrid was his childhood friend who loved him for who he was. She might've hated Baccas but she warmed up to me quickly. I think deep down inside, she didn't. She just despised that one Bacca. She didn't really hate me. She became my friend one the first day we met her and that was the day she became mine. The Bacca who killed her won't feel anything from me. Even though I despise one of my kind with my very soul, it isn't my job to slay him. It's Deadlox's. He took away Deadlox's 'soulmate'. They may not have noticed it but they were absolutely perfect for each other! They knew how to calm each other down and Astrid knew way more things about Deadlox that we didn't. They knew when something was wrong with one another even if they didn't' show it. Why was she taken from us? What did she have or did that Notch wanted her so badly? Today's Christmas Day. She died on Christmas Day and on…No way.

**TrueMU's POV**

Astrid was so nice to us and so generous. All I cared about was her death, the day we saved her from execution, the day we met her...Deadlox must be hurting so much. I don't need to be his friend to know that. Deadlox knew her for so long. He cares about her so much that he'd sacrifice his life for hers. Whether she was dead or alive. Right now, she was dead and he was going to sacrifice his life to get revenge for her. He was so furious. We are trying so hard to catch up with him because he is walking so fast. Poor Deadlox. I don't think I can say that enough. He suffered through so much in his life and now he's suffering through this. I've never seen him so mad before. He's always been very calm. He's gone through all the times where we were so annoying calmly. Today is Christmas Day. She…Can things get any worse?

**Deadlox's POV **

HOW DARE HE?! He knew for fact what today was! He took advantage of my absence! Astrid knew him better than I did and she knew that he was scared of me. He was planning for a while to attack the village when I was out of reach. Why did I go on that 'camping' trip? I would still have my secret unknown, Astrid will still be alive, I wouldn't have to kill him, and the village will still be in peace. But no, I had to go on the trip. I could've just said to go without me. Wait…

I stopped in my tracks. Everyone caught up and asked me what's wrong.

"The Wolf Stone…" I said.

"What about it?" Bajan asked, panting. Was I going that fast?

"I'm part wolf so if he found the right person to wield the Wolf Stone…"

"He can control you!" Sky said.

"Yeah…I don't think I should fight him…Moonlight Huntress said that if I'm put into too much danger, I can change right then and there. If he finds out I'm a wolf, he can take total control over me and I can kill anyone…even you guys." My friends looked at each other. I was torn between choices. Get my revenge and possibly kill my friends or let them kill the Bacca and I not meet and confront him. What do I do?

"Who's Moonlight Huntress?" Jerome asked.

"The albino wolf." He nodded.

"How about this? You kill him and we take the Wolf Stone when he's not looking," Sky planned.

"You are so fucking brilliant," I said. Sky smiled and bowed.

"Why thank you." We ran toward Mount Redwood. I was trying not to run too fast but that kind of failed. I ran at 'normal' speed and I ended up ½ a mile away from them in 5 seconds. I looked behind me and saw them sprinting towards me. I stopped. They caught up and started panting.

"Really Deadlox?" Jerome asked. I chuckled and started walking quickly. They tried to keep up but I was going really fast. When we finally reached the mountain, the others were panting really badly.

"My Notch Deadlox...You go too fast…" TrueMU panted.

"Well we're not finished yet," I reminded.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked. I laughed.

"We still have to kill the Bacca and get back the Wolf Stone. And before that…we have to climb the mountain." I smiled darkly as they stared at the mountain.

"Don't do dis…" Sky pleaded.

"You don't have to come. I can turn into a wolf until we get to a ledge close enough to the cave but not close enough that he could see me. It's turning dark so it'll be hard to find me. Actually, that's a good idea…"

"What are you thinking?" Bajan asked skeptically. The others were looking at me weird. Sky widened his eyes.

"Don't do it…" He warned. I grinned evilly.

"I'll be back." I ran into the forest and made sure I was out of Fluffy's hearing. I put an image of my wolf for in my head and in a flash of black and green, I was my mammoth sized wolf form. I ran back to the others silently. When I reached them, I snuck up behind them. They didn't notice me. I growled and they screamed. I put my paw over their mouths and growled at them. The force of my paw knocked them over. When they finally realized it was me, their muffled screams died down and they tried cussing at me. I held my paw over their mouths until they finally stopped yelling. I kneeled down and they climbed on to me.

"_**Hold on tight."**_ I shocked them because they didn't know I spoke English in my wolf form and I didn't either. They held on tight and I leaped. I landed on a ledge perfectly and silently. I landed on another ledge and I collapsed. I didn't know why but I did. I struggled to my feet but I couldn't stand.

"You okay Deadlox?" Sky asked. I tried to get up again but my whole body exploded with pain. My eyes widened as I was forced back into my human form. The others fell off me and I grabbed my sides.

"Deadlox?" Sky asked worriedly.

"I was forced out of my wolf form…" I said still in pain.

"What?" TrueMU asked unbelievably.

"You don't think…" Bajan started.

"We have got to get to the top now," I said. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. My whole body was in pain. The others walked up to me and knelt next to me. Bajan offered a hand and I grabbed it. He helped me up and stood. I wobbled but Sky got up and my back and left side.

"I really think we should get to the cave. Any blocks guys?" Sky asked. We shook our heads. "How do we not have any blocks?"

We looked away sheepishly.

"I guess we have to climb then," I said. The others nodded. We grabbed a section of the mountain and started climbing. Each pull was another part of my body hurting more. My hands felt really raw but I kept climbing. My eyes burned and I almost slipped in surprise. Jerome caught me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes again and looked up. The others gasped in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Y-You're eyes. T-They're flashing multiple colors. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow…They keep flashing," Jerome said.

"And your hair is being dyed every color. It actually looks pretty cool," Sky said. I sighed and kept climbing. Jerome was ahead of us because he was a Bacca. I would be climbing faster but everything still hurts. When we finally reached the ledge before the cave, we collapsed and caught our breath. When I finally did, I looked off the ledge. Big mistake. We were at least 5,000 blocks above the ground.

"Oh shit," I whispered. I crawled back towards the others.

"Everyone know the plan?" I whispered. The others shook their head.

"Good. Let's go," I whispered even though they said no.

I walked into the cave quietly and the others followed. I went down the middle and they went down the side. It was so dark that Bajan and TrueMU couldn't be seen in their bright colors. I wasn't noticeable either. I started to see light and I whispered for them to stop. I walked towards the light. My mom always said to walk into the light so that's what I'm doing. When I reached it, a gruesome sight awaited me but I remained expressionless. It was huge stone room with no furniture. There was nothing but candles and the Bacca. The Bacca was dead though. He was hanging from a rope around his neck. I used my eyes and scanned the room. **(A/N: Enter Batman Arkham City Detective Mode NOW!) **That's when I noticed my new power. When I found where it all started, I knew immediately what happened. I didn't see a clip or anything; it just felt like I was there to see it happen. It wasn't the Bacca who killed Astrid. It was someone else and that someone was…

"You fucker," I muttered. A 17 year old girl's voice rang through the walls.

"Language Deadlox. It only gets you into trouble."

"You sound like a rapist," I said out loud.

"Shut up. You never took anything seriously. Especially not our relationship. I only wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"And your present was killing my childhood friend."

"You didn't like it?"

"You psycho. I hate you."

"No you don't. You love Karma."

"No one likes you…"

"That is true…but Karma always strikes back."

"I can't tell if you're saying your name or just saying the word karma."

"You always teased me for that."

"I did."

"I see you have a new fashion sense."

"Shut up Karma. Where's the Wolf Stone?"

"Right here." Karma appeared 6 blocks in front of me. She was a girl with black hair that went to her hip. She wore a black dress shirt that ruffled across the chest. She wore a black short skirt that was just below her bottom. She wore black stockings and slippers that had small heel. She was pale and her lips were pink. Her eyes were red with black specks. She had the Wolf stone in her left hand and a black magic orb in her right. She was really tall because every time you're hit by karma, she grows. She feeds off karma considering she was karma.

"You want it?" She teased.

"Give me the Wolf Stone Karma."

"No. It's mine. You crushed my heart Deadlox!"

"You crushed mine first! It was over as soon as you did so!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cover it! I thought we were on a break so what I did with Astrid wasn't exactly cheating! I didn't even kiss her! When I saw you, you were lip-locked with your new boyfriend!"

"He caught me by surprise!" She was lying. My wolf senses told me so.

"Liar."

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"I hate you too! Give me the Wolf Stone!"

"No! This stone gives me power! I need it in my life! I may not be the right person but when I find that right person, Karma will be stronger than ever before!"

"You're looking at him." I didn't know if I was the right person but at least I was stalling her.

"Liar."

"I'm not. I'm the right person."

Karma walked to me. She was a little cautious thinking I was playing a trick. Truth was…I was. Karma is easy to fool.

I had fallen in love with Karma at the age of 12. She was 12 too. Her parents were gods and goddess. Her mom was the goddess of revenge and her father was the god of depression. She was the goddess of karma. One of the worst kind. We dated for ½ a year and things didn't work at well. We never kissed. We just went on dates. I thought we were on a break so I started hanging out a lot more with Astrid. We once dated but Karma got jealous. Her new boyfriend cheated on her and seeing her ex with someone else so quickly got her really mad. She was always lip-locked with her boyfriend and I never kissed Astrid. She got mad and left the village for years and I thought nothing of it. She had left after a very long and horrible argument we had. I didn't care about her anymore and I met Sky and the others. I still had Astrid. But before that, Karma sent the Bacca to set up Astrid. She was still mad at her so she wanted her gone. She had heard of the Bacca's crimes and used him. She told him to steal the Wolf Stone. He did so and killed our families. She tried using it but she wasn't the wielder. She started sending the Bacca to far cities to steal experts. She wanted them to figure out how to work the Wolf Stone. She killed every person who couldn't figure it out. That is a lot of people. No one figured it out. She did this for so long and got so mad that she hung the Bacca while he was sleeping and threw him so it killed him. That was an hour before we appeared. Yeah, I was a big part of her life.

She grabbed my shirt.

"This is not a game DeadloxMC," she said sternly.

"I know that Karma Destroy."

She let go of my shirt and I looked at my face intently. I thought she was looking for the truth but she wasn't.

"You are so handsome. Shame you have to become my slave."

"Do I?" I felt my wolf power surge back into me. I knew I could change into it now so I did. A flash of black and green and I was my wolf form. What was different was that my tail tip and eyes were changing to red then dark blue then purple then black then green then repeat. Yeah, I looked pretty scary. I howled and my friends came running in. They surrounded her with their weapons out. She was scared.

"How?" I grinned darkly.

"_**Karma bitch."**_ She caught my joke and became terrified. I pounced on her pinning her to floor. **(A/N: No he isn't going to rape her. Notch, such dirty minds.) **I licked my lips and lifted my claw.

"Don't kill her!" I whirled around. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"_**Astrid?"**_

"She didn't kill me. She was part of it yes but she didn't do it. It's the one who's been helping you this whole time." Astrid was ghost in mid-air. She was dressed in her clothes and she was holding the rose I placed on her chest in her right hand. Her arms were by her side.

"_**You mean?" **_

"You have to kill your own kind."

"_**No. I'm the only one of my kind. She's the last."**_

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffy! Watcha going to do about it? I'm being mean. I'll stop.**

**Sky: Thank you. You were scaring me.**

**ME: Anywho, I'm starting the new story. I'm going to be very busy.**

**Sky: Cool. And yes, yes you are.**

**Me: You're acting weird. Anyways, thank you for reading! Until then…**

**Both of us: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE42 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	7. Battle of the Wolves

**This will be a really short chapter sorry.**

**Sky: Damn you!**

**Me: SHUT UP! THIS IS LAST MINUTE! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I bounded up the mountain and when I reached its peak, I howled at the moon. Moonlight Huntress appeared in front of me. As soon as she did, I pounced on her. We tumbled harshly down the mountain getting cut everywhere. We were biting and scratching at each other. She was screaming at me.

"_**Deadlox! What are you doing?! ARE YOU MAD?!"**_

"_**YOU KILLED ASTRID! SHE TOLD ME SO!"**_

"_**Oh. So you found out. Guess I'll have to kill you then."**_

She moved sideways and we landed on our sides, still skidding down the mountain. I got up as soon as I could so I was sliding on my 4 paws. She got up and I jumped. I clamped my jaws around her neck and we flew off the mountain. We were bleeding a lot but none of us were going down without a fight. We were snarling at each other and she broke free of my grip. She attacked me and I rolled backwards in the dirt. I felt pain in my body but I didn't howl. After the pain ended, I was twice my last size and I had _**9 tails! **_ I was scarier than ever. I roared and it was really deep and horrifying. She looked like a puppy to an adult. I growled but she didn't back down. Instead, she grew to half my height and had 2 tails.

We were mutants but that didn't stop our fight. I attacked at her again and clamped my jaws around her neck once more. I pushed her to the ground and started scratching at her stomach. She howled and tried to get away. I was going to have my revenge. I trusted her! She will die!

I took the last blow. She broke free and bit my neck hard. At the same time, I scratched her neck open. Morning arrived and I turned back to a human.

I was in so much pain. I had _**deep**_ wounds and injuries. Moonlight Huntress was worse than I was. But the thing that shocked me was when I looked at her, she was human. Someone I knew…

"Mom?" A woman that looked exactly like me laid there bleeding out. She opened her eyes.

"Yes…I'm back bitch." That hurt me. I thought my mother was dead but no, she was the wolf I trusted. She abused me when I was a child and tricked me into thinking she was the only one I could trust. I finally see her again and she calls me a bitch.

I looked away. My neck was throbbing. I was pouring out blood and so was she. I heard sliding and saw my friends, Karma, and Astrid coming towards us. Astrid was floating of course.

They reached us and Bajan pulled out a healing potion. He fed it to me and everything healed instantly. The potion wouldn't have healed Astrid since he didn't have it then. He looked at my mother.

"Should I heal her?" I shook my head.

"Let her die," I spat out, hatred dripping from my voice.

"I've…always…hated you. You're…a pathetic…excuse for a…son. Life would've…been better…without you."

I felt my heart shatter and I started walking away. This is what my mother's dying words were. But there was more.

"YOU KILLED YOUR VILLAGE AND FAMILY!"

I broke as soon as she said that and died. Even Karma felt bad for me. I closed my eyes and ran into the forest.

If life would've been better without me, why do I still live?! I'm going to end it now…

**That's it!**

**Everyone but Deadlox and me: NO! NOT A CLIFFY!**

**Deadlox: Am I going to…**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! Anyways, sorry it was really short. A reviewer said that it was a full moon called a wolf moon and I was like, "I want to update then!" so this was made on the same day. One day. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	8. Blown Away

**Hey guys! Welcome to more Wolf Accident. Most of you were confused to last chapter like always. So here's a clear up. Deadlox's parents abused him and were supposedly killed by the Bacca. That's all I can give you right now without spoilers. This chapter will explain more okay?**

**Sky: Okay. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

End it. End it now. I'm so done. Mom always disappeared on full and new moons but me and dad didn't know why. I had ideas but none came close to the real reason. One of my ideas was that she was cheating on dad but nope. She was a wolf. How did she survive the beating though? They were abused to death. Did she escape? I wouldn't know though. Dad might be alive but I didn't care. They hated me and abused me because I wouldn't become a wolf hunter. What wonderful parents they were huh? I didn't care about it anymore.

I ran as fast as I could to Redwood Death Point. It was famous for the amount of suicide attempts made there. I say attempts because no one has actually done it. I guess I'll be the first.

I reached Redwood Death Point. Redwood Death Point is really deep abyss that has many long and jagged rocks. As you fall, you will get stabbed and cut to death. When you land, you fall into a harsh and cold river with sharp spires sticking out of it.

I stood at the edge and looked down. I heard a whooshing sound. I mentally facepalmed. Karma could teleport. She probably brought my friends over here. Sure enough, my friends saw me at the edge and ran up to me. Sky grabbed me and hauled me away from the edge. I fought against him. He had a bit of trouble but Bajan and Jerome helped him. I was still a match for them because of my wolf strength. They had their arms wrapped around my waist, shoulders, and arms but I still fought against them. Karma, TrueMU, and Astrid came over to help.

I was fighting as hard as I possibly could against them and it was working. It was really hard to keep me down. I was like a rabid dog. I was so mad for no reason. I just wanted to jump off a cliff. Why can't I do that?

"Why can't I jump off a cliff?" I asked them, still fighting.

"You know why!" TrueMU said.

"I really don't!"

"You'll die doing so Deadlox!" Karma said.

"What do you care?" I snapped. "You hate me!"

"I may be angry towards you but I don't hate you."

"Let me go!"

"No!" Sky yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want you to die!" Jerome said. I was fighting with all my strength.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Because we would be lost without you. Don't let the wolf side of you get to you Deadlox," Astrid said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a glass bottle with a dark red substance in it.

"What the heck is that?" Bajan asked.

"Blood," Astrid said. "Helps keep a wolf under control." She walked over to me and I stopped struggling. They didn't let me go though.

She opened the bottle and helped me drink it. The copper taste felt good. I liked it. I wanted more.

"Guys, help me chain him to a tree. The blood will make him want more for a moment but he'll calm down." Astrid summoned chains and they led me to a strong and heavy tree. They think they could stop me huh? They could. Just not when I'm driven blood crazy.

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox was suicidal and blood crazy. He was also a wolf. Could things get any worse?

His multi-colored eyes turned to just blood red. So did his hair. We chained him to the tree just in time. He grew long fangs and the morning turned to dark really fast as he changed. He turned into a form he's never been in. An actual werewolf. He stood on two legs and was in all black fur. He was at least 8 feet tall. His fangs were blood red and all his teeth were sharp like always. Two very long, red fangs replaced his canine teeth. The chains still held him but we knew it wouldn't last.

I looked at Astrid worriedly. Her face was etched with concentration.

"What's going on?" Bajan asked. I understood his confusion and fear. Werewolves weren't exactly the nicest.

"Did he ever turn into this before?" Astrid asked over Deadlox's barks and howls.

"No. This is the first time," Jerome said.

"Who's Deadlox's best friend and is an actual human? Not dead or a goddess?" Astrid asked.

"Sky," TrueMU said. I looked at him.

"So are you!"

"I'm not his best friend. I'm one of them but you're the closest."

"Now that that's resolved, Sky, go up to Deadlox," Astrid instructed.

"Ummm."

"Don't worry. I have your back. Go up to him and say the one thing he's absolutely afraid of. If he has Lupophobia, that won't work. He's would've gotten used to wolves. Whisper it into his ear."

"I would have to climb the tree without him killing me."

"He won't. I promise."

I took a deep breath and walked up to Deadlox slowly.

His head snapped towards me and growled. I gulped and kept walking. Deadlox saw me approaching and not backing down. He calmed when he saw this as if he was curious towards me. This just made me even more scared. I slowly climbed the tree and felt everyone's eyes on me including Deadlox's. When I reached his ear, I said his worst fear that I knew of.

"SkytheKidRS."

Deadlox's eyes widened. He whimpered.

"One more time Sky!" Astrid said.

"SkytheKidRS," I whispered once more.

Deadlox howled as he turned back into a human. I jumped down from the tree and looked away from him. When I looked back at him, his head was bowed and his colorful hair was over his face so I couldn't see it. Astrid undid the chains and Deadlox walked into the forest with his head still bowed. I opened my mouth but closed it again.

"What did you say?" TrueMU asked.

"His worst fear. He's trying to clear his mind," I replied. He got the hint and nodded.

"Karma's a bitch," Bajan said.

"HEY!" Karma yelled.

"Oh shit. Sorry."

I didn't even snicker. I felt so bad for Deadlox. Not only did I say his worst fear directly to him but his worst fear was his best friend. It felt like it was yesterday.

_***Flashback***_

_**I was sliding across the ground. Deadlox and I were in a fight with Herobrine. Deadlox yelled my name and attacked Herobrine once more. They engaged in a hardcore sword fight. They were moving fast and powerfully.**_

_**I struggled to my feet. I shook my head and felt vicious anger towards Herobrine. Herobrine sliced Deadlox's ribs and Deadlox screamed in agony. I snapped. I growled and launched myself at Herobrine. I had my trusty butter sword with me but it had a red outlining on it. I was covered in a red outlining too. I heard a distinct "Take revenge" but thought nothing of it. I was moving fast and attacking like a monster. Herobrine couldn't come close to keeping up. When I was finished with him, he was covered in deep injuries. My power and anger faded away. I fell to my hands and knees, panting. I looked up and saw wither skeletons take Herobrine away for medical treatment. I looked at Deadlox.**_

"_**Sky…what was that?" He asked absolutely terrified. I grimaced behind my sunglasses.**_

"_**Deadlox, I would never do that to you. You know that right?"**_

"_**Y-Yeah s-sure. Let's go. The others are probably freaking out."**_

_***End of Flashback***_

That day replayed in my head multiple times. I just now realize that the person who said "Take revenge" was Karma's mom, the Goddess of Revenge.

I sighed and looked in the direction Deadlox walked in. I couldn't see him anymore. I looked at the others who were talking quietly to each other. While they were distracted, I took off in the same direction as Deadlox.

**Deadlox's POV**

The day Sky took down Herobrine was the day he became my worst fear. It was gruesome and horrifying. I've never seen anything so horrible. He looked like a freaking demon. I think the rumors about people born with orange eyes are demons are true. Deadlox! Don't think like that! He's your best friend.

I sat down in front of a tree and rested my head against the trunk. I stared at the cliff in front of me. I wasn't thinking of suicide but I was thinking. I looked down at my lap. I pulled by knees and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my head in my knees and my rainbow hair fell around me. I wasn't crying but I was depressed.

Why would Sky tell me my worst fear right in front me? How cruel. What kind of friend was that? I was a human chained to a tree because I was bloodthirsty. Just because I was bloodthirsty doesn't mean you tell me my worst fear. It wasn't like I was insane or something. I sighed.

I heard footsteps but didn't move. I don't care who finds me anymore just as long as it's not Sky. I can't see his face right now. I'm _**not**_ in the mood. Someone knelt next to me but I still didn't look up. They put their hand on my back.

"I'm sorry," Sky's voice said. Dammit! Why was he here? What did he want?

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I'm so sorry Deadlox. You were so bloodthirsty; you turned into an actual werewolf. Astrid said that the only way to get you back to a human was to say your worst fear. Your best friend had to say your worst fear right in front of your face. I understand if you're mad and you hate me but I just want to say that I'm very sorry."

This guy has been my friend for years. He's been mistreated like I have. We've been through hard and similar things in our lives. We've never lied to each other unless we were protecting each other or it's a joke. Would he lie to me now? Was he lying to me then at the Herobrine battle? Can I trust him?

"Why are you lying?" I asked.

"Deadlox, I swear to Notch I'm not." Thunder crackled but didn't show in the night sky. You have to tell the truth when you swear to Notch. I waited a few seconds. I didn't hear Sky die so he must be telling the truth.

I looked up but not at him. I looked over the cliff and saw a wave crash against the walls. There was a huge river/ocean kind of thing down there. My chin was in my arms and I was still tucked into a little ball. Sky sighed quietly but I still heard him. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He looked so depressed. Was he thinking of the same day as me? Did he regret it? Was he telling the truth to me? I love this guy. As a friend of course. He's been with me for as long as I could remember. It was Christmas a couple days ago and I had turned 17. That's what Christmas was. My birthday. I met him when I was 10 I think. 7 freaking years. Damn. How could I not trust him? I sucked in a sharp intake of air.

"I…believe you," I said. I saw the corner of his mouth quirk upwards a bit.

"Deadlox…that battle…Karma's mom took over me. The Goddess of Revenge. It never crossed my mind to tell you. I heard her say, 'Take revenge' and next thing I knew, I was destroying Herobrine. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry."

I stood up and brushed off my pants. "It's fine. Stop apologizing." I swept my rainbow hair off my face. "I should do something about my hair though. It makes me look gay.

"Very true."

"Shut up." I offered a hand and pulled him up.

"You're going to have to lead me. I can't see shit," Sky said. I snickered.

"How did you get here then?"

"Determination?"

"That made no sense whatsoever but okay." I used my wolf eyes to scan the dark.

"We're clear," I assured and we started walking. Every time we heard mobs, we hid behind a tree since we were powerless. We walked in silence.

When we reached the others in the clearing, the others mobbed us.

"Where were you?" Bajan asked.

I actually didn't know.

"Ummm," I said.

"We were at Redwood Peak," Sky answered. Really? That far out? I didn't even notice…

Jerome mouthed a small wow and turned away. He came back to us. His ear twitched. I saw it and realized that I wasn't paying attention. I motioned for everyone to quiet a bit as Jerome and I listened. We heard quiet footsteps. Jerome whipped out Betty and I growled.

A girl stepped out from the forest. I stopped growling when the girl looked up.

"Deadlox?" She asked.

"Detroit?"

Detroit had long blue-black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had green eyes with blue and silver specks in them. She had green highlights in her blue-black hair. She was 6 feet and 5 inches tall. She weighs 70 pounds due to some conditions that happened when she was younger. She was wearing a black and purple shirt that had Eminem written across it in dark green. She wore skinny jeans that had rips in the knees. She wore black combat boots and she had her hands in her pockets. Detroit is emo though.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"I'm on the run because of a certain someone," she explained looking directly at me.

"Why me?"

"Police from a nearby village found you 'breaking' into homes at Redwood. They were from the same village and I'm friends with you. They wanted to arrest me because I wouldn't tell them what happened. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I live in these woods…"

"What a loner."

"I also live with these guys," I said motioning to the guys.

"Gay."

"Am not!"

"Okay."

"Detroit?" Astrid asked. Detroit looked at her.

"Astrid! What's up? I haven't seen you for 5 years! Wait…You're dead?"

"Yeah…but we're good though. Why don't you sit with us and we'll fill you in on everything?" Astrid said.

So we sat down until the sun rose, talking and becoming great friends.

**This is not the end!**

**Sky: This is just the beginning!**

**Me: Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision!**

**Sky: But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm!**

**Me: And though the words sound steady something empty's within them!**

**Sky: We say yeah with fists flying up in the air!**

**Me: Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there!**

**Sky: 'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear!**

**Me: Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear**

**Bajan: Are you guys singing Waiting For The End by Linkin Park?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Jerome: Wow!**

**Detroit: I made an appearance!**

**Me: Yup. **

**Sky: Thanks for reading! **

**Me: Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**

**TrueMU: That was…rushed.**

**Me: Yup.**


	9. A day of a wolf's life I guess

**Hey guys! Here's more WA for you. I have 2 chapters of LMAY on hold for right now. **

**Sky: You better hurry. They're getting anxious. *Points to mob outside***

**Me: That's not for me. That's for the wolf.**

**Deadlox: What?**

**Crowd: GET THE WOLF! GET THE WOLF!**

**Deadlox: Halp…**

**Me: While we try to save Deadlox, enjoy! R&R!**

**Crowd: *Bursts through door***

**Bajan: Run…**

**Deadlox's POV**

We stopped talking and Detroit dusted herself off.

"I better get going. They'll be here any minute." She held her hand out to me and I grabbed it. She hauled me up and we arm-hugged.

"See you dude," She said.

"See you," I said. She said bye to the others and she ran into the woods. When she was out of my line of sight which took a while since I see very far, I turned to the others. I was going to say something but Astrid stopped me.

"I have to go. A ghost can't wander the world forever." She gave me a hug and said bye to the others. "Bye."

"Bye," the others said.

"Bye Astrid," I said trying not to cry. She gave me a sad smile and disappeared. I took a deep breath and Karma held my shoulder.

"I have to leave too."

"What the hell? Why is everyone leaving?" TrueMU said. We laughed.

"Bye Karma," we said.

"Bye. Love you Deadlox," she said mockingly. She blew me a kiss and I just shook my head smiling. She laughed and disappeared.

"Love you? " Sky asked.

"Um, we dated."

"Oh really?" Bajan said.

"Why can't I have a solid relationship with a girl without thinking I'm going to fuck them?!" I yelled. The guys burst out laughing. They were rolling on the floor laughing. When they stopped, I sat back down again. I looked into the forest. I saw police officers, at least 5 of them, looking around holding guns.

"Where's the wolf hunter son? Find him and kill him. We don't have silver bullets for nothing," the cops were saying.

I narrowed my eyes in their direction.

"You okay?" Jerome asked.

"Listen." He did so. He nodded and understood.

"I'm going to need your help Jerome. If there are two things they're afraid of, it's me and a Bacca." Jerome grinned.

"When do we start?" The others looked very confused.

"Now."

It was turning nighttime and we were in positions. The others were ordered to stay in the top of a very large tree, out of sight and out of range. They were close enough so they can see and hear though. The cops finally appeared in the clearing.

I made signs to Jerome and he nodded. He took out his retractable claws and scratched the tree. It made noises and he jumped to another tree. Our plan: Scare the fuck out of them.

The cops whirled around and pointed their flashlights and guns at the tree Jerome was at. They started looking around. My turn. I growled and barked. I jumped to another tree and made sure I hit the leaves and made noise. They turned toward my previous tree and shot a few bullets. I tried not to laugh. Back to Jerome.

Jerome scratched another tree, made noise, and hopped to another tree. The cops were fools and turned around again. They tried to track us. I was surprised they didn't see my white t-shirt or rainbow hair and eyes. They're blind, I mocked in my head. I turned into a wolf quickly, growled and barked, turned back into a human, and jumped into another tree. I could growl and bark in my human form but it's more intimidating in my wolf form because it's deeper.

They kept trying to track us and once, I almost lost my balance. Jerome came to the same tree I was going to and motioned for me to come. It was the same tree the others were in and there were no branches on the first 20 blocks. The tree was at least 100 and the guys were on block 80. Jerome was on block 60. I climbed my tree silently and made sure I was at the top but not seen. At the top of the tree, I was 10 blocks below Jerome. I looked up nervously and he gave an encouraging nod. I took a deep breath.

I stayed in my human form but grew fangs and claws. It hurt really badly but I didn't say a word. I bit a branch and put claw marks into the tree. The branch fell, snapping others as it did, making noise. My claws and fangs sank back in and I jumped last moment. I grabbed the branch under Jerome and swung upwards. I landed on the branch but shook badly. Jerome tried to grab me but I almost slipped. I was about to fall when he was able to grab my shoulder and hold me up. I was still shaking but he grabbed my hand and hauled me up onto his branch. He helped me regain my balance and looked at me concerned. I nodded at him and we turned our attention back to the cops.

They were shooting wildly and turning around and around. A silver bullet came straight at us and we didn't have the time and space to move. It clipped me in the shoulder. I wasn't in my wolf form so I couldn't die but it was enough to almost knock me unconscious. I swayed dangerously and Jerome grabbed me. I was slowly falling unconscious. We reached the guys and saw me hanging onto Jerome.

"What happened?" Bajan mouthed.

"He was clipped by a silver bullet," Jerome mouthed back. The guys knew what silver bullets can do to werewolves so they were really worried.

The wound was oozing more blood than it should have. Gray blood soaked my left shoulder. I tried my best not to scream in pain. I knew I couldn't fall unconscious now so I just gritted my teeth and tried to stay awake. Jerome handed me to Sky and started to drop down.

"I'll finish it," he whispered and I nodded. A couple minutes later, we heard scratching and growling. I was fading in and out of consciousness. Sky whispered, "Hold on" to me but I didn't think I could. I was trying my hardest but it was so hard. Bajan gripped my right, uninjured shoulder and muttered encouraging words. I was around 75% wolf so it hurt more than it would to a 25 or 50% wolf. I heard Jerome scratching and growling. The cops fired more rounds.

A silver bullet came straight at us again. HOW?! It was headed straight towards Sky but since he was kneeling and holding me, he couldn't move. Instead, I shifted upwards a bit so that it clipped me on my left arm. I hissed in pain and Sky looked horrified.

"Deadlox, why?" He whispered. I didn't bother answering. I was falling into unconsciousness. Sky and TrueMU were trying to keep me awake as Bajan looked at the shots. A shot fired out randomly and Bajan jumped. His hand slipped and touched one of my bullet wounds slightly. It stung like hell though. I held back a scream and only gritted my teeth harder.

"Sorry," He mouthed. I nodded. Jerome back up the tree.

"We need to do it now. Bajan, any healing potions left?" Jerome mouthed.

"Not on me," Bajan mouthed back.

"Damn."

I slowly sat up. I stood but was very unsteady. Jerome hopped onto the branch above me and crouched. He steadied me.

"You sure?" I nodded.

He looked unconvinced but we went down anyways. I collected myself as much as I could and we started. We were walking around in the shadows on the ground so we weren't seen.

"Heard you were afraid of wolves," I said.

"And Baccas," Jerome said.

"Well guess what?"

"They're both here."

"Heed my warnings and understand."

"We will give you three choices."

"Choice one: We kill you. Gruesomely."

"Choice two: You go back and don't say a word about us. We have eyes and ears in that village."

"And Choice number 3: We kidnap you and torture you to death. Your choice."

They whispered for a bit and we caught every piece. We were on each side still pacing and trying not to laugh. These cops were idiots.

"Let's go with choice 2. We could say it outside village where they can't get us. No, choice 3. We could have more time to plot and kill them. No, choice 1. We could turn into ghosts and alert the villagers without them being able to hurt us again."

The last one made me laugh but darkly. "Are you kidding me? You believe in ghosts? There's no such thing as ghosts. I've lived to see everything and ghost is not one of them."

The cops stood firm though. "Choice 1."

"Okaaay." I smiled.

"Another choice. I can change into any kind of wolf. Choose which one you want me to change into."

"Werewolf." I snickered.

"Okay idiots." I walked into the clearing and used the new power mom taught me. I reversed the time flow to the beginning of the night. I turned into my werewolf form and made a barrier around the cops. Me and Jerome walked in. We tore them up.

*TIME LAPSE*

I put down the barrier and looked at Jerome and I's doing. The cops were now corpses on the ground. I turned into a human and pulled out 32 glass bottles. Jerome got the others out of the tree and they walked towards me. I was pouring the blood into the bottles.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"Astrid said that blood would help me from turning into a werewolf so I grabbing some just in case.

"Oh. Need help?"

"If you want to touch the blood." The guys knelt down, grabbed bottles, and helped me get blood. I drank a bottle and sighed in disgust.

Sky looked at me in sympathy. "Let's go home."

We walked home after we buried the bodies.

When we reached home, we went to the living room and relaxed. We talked in the living room for a while and everyone but me went to bed. When they did, I went to kitchen and grabbed a knife. I spent the next 5 minutes cutting my arm.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I threw the bloodstained knife in the sink. I had a t-shirt on so I couldn't hide the cuts. I didn't expect someone to come back down so soon.

Sky appeared in the kitchen. He automatically saw my arm. It was my right arm. He walked up to me. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned my arm. He bandaged it and looked at me. His sunglasses were off so I was staring into his bright orange eyes.

"I suppose this has to do with your current 'condition'," Sky said. I nodded. He knew me so well.

He sighed. "You're perfect Deadlox. You're still our friend and we still worry and have fun around you. How are your bullet wounds?"

We still hadn't cleaned out the bullet pieces so I was still in pain. The silver bullets pieces were just sitting there and that causes a lot of pain.

"I'm still hurting a lot."

"Oh. Come one. We'll take them out." We walked upstairs to the medical bay.

He grabbed tweezers and started picking out the bullet pieces. It hurt so badly but I didn't feel it since I was thinking deeply about something else.

When he finished, Sky stretched and yawned. I looked at the clock. Midnight. Oh right, I reversed the night.

We walked to our room. I didn't bother changing I was so tired. I collapsed on the bed on my back. Sky did the same.

"Please don't make cutting a routine."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine but you scared the shit out of me. Especially when you tried to commit suicide. Please just…next time you think badly of yourself, let me know."

"I feel like that everyday Sky."

"Then that's a problem because you shouldn't. You are a really great guy."

"I'm a murderer."

"It was necessary."

"It never is. I murdered my mother."

"She manipulated and abused you."

"Still no right for me to kill her."

"Deadlox, stop doubting yourself! You are just fine! Stop thinking you're worthless cuz you aren't!" He whispered.

"Sky…"

"Just stop Deadlox! You aren't worthless. You mean so much to us! You are so calm and have a lot of patience. If you are so patient with our bullshit, why are you so hard on yourself? You see the good that other people didn't in us. Find the good in yourself and believe me, it is there."

I was silent. Do I have the patience to find good in myself? Is there really something good in me?

"There is something good in you Deadlox. You just have to find it. I can't help you here. No one but you can."

I sighed and went to sleep.

*TIME LAPSE*

It was the morning and I had woken in up with a really bad headache. Maybe I need blood? I don't know but oh well.

I sat up and looked at Sky who was also waking up. I put my hand to my forehead as it throbbed again.

"You okay dude?"

I winced. Any sound affected me due to my headache. Sky lowered his voice.

"Want to see if blood will help?"

"Yeah," I whimpered. He gave me a look of sympathy. He went downstairs and returned with the dark liquid. I shifted uncomfortably. This is exactly why I've started cutting and tried to commit suicide.

"Try Deadlox." I took the bottle and drank it. My headache slowly went away.

"Will I have to do it every day?" I asked.

"I don't know but we're fine with it."

"It's going to be really hard for me to get through. Where am I going to get the blood from?"

"You can go to a village where they don't know you and become an executioner. Lead them far away and kill them. Collect the blood there."

"That is a horrific but necessary idea."

"Let's see if we could find a village. Question is: How do we know which village doesn't know you?"

"Easy. A village days away and doesn't scream 'wolf' or 'the wolf hunters' son'."

Sky winced in sympathy. "No good ways?"

"Well if you count them taking out guns with silver bullets then no."

Sky sighed. "Okay. Let's get dressed and leave. We'll get the others."

**Bajan's POV**

I was the first one dressed and downstairs. I was drinking a latte I had made when Sky came downstairs. He opened the fridge and pulled out a brown box. We had put the blood Deadlox would be drinking in there.

"Hey," he said.

"Sup?"

"Deadlox has a headache."

"Oh." He pulled out a blood bottle and put the box away.

"Be right back."

He left and I was back in the kitchen alone. A few minutes later, everyone but Sky and Deadlox.

"Where are the others?" TrueMU asked.

"Deadlox has a headache so Sky and he went to see if blood will help."

"Okay," Jerome said. We started making breakfast when they finally came down.

"I guess they're already dressed," Sky said. Both of them were in fresh clothes.

"Well then. Want to ask them?" Deadlox asked.

"Sure. Deadlox and I are going to be gone for a while. We're going to try and get him a job as an executioner in a village that doesn't know him."

"We'll go. How do you know when they don't know him?" I asked.

"When they don't pull out silver bullets or yell 'wolf' and 'the wolf hunters' son' and 'kill him'," Deadlox sighed.

"Oh."

We ate breakfast and left. I had grabbed my jacket from the pond a long time ago so I didn't need to grab it from the pond all the times we left the house.

We went from village to village and every single one of them knew him. They all pulled out silver bullets.

We finally reached a village but this one also knew him. People crowded around us and shouted insults at Deadlox. Deadlox kept his face impassive but we knew he was hurt. Someone shoved and he stumbled a little into Sky. Sky was knocked over and his glasses fell off.

I rushed in and grabbed the glasses. Deadlox cursed and blocked Sky from view. I quickly put them on Sky but not soon enough.

A little kid saw Sky and said, "That man has orange eyes!"

Everyone screamed and I saw Deadlox shake in fury.

"Deadlox?" Sky asked. Deadlox's hair turned red. Everyone screamed louder and started running away.

"Deadlox?" I asked. Deadlox grabbed his head with one hand and knelt down. Everyone was leaving so no one noticed from what I saw. Jerome got him to his feet and we left the village as soon as possible. We walked from a forest biome to a desert biome. Deadlox wasn't doing so well. He had one arm around Jerome's shoulders and one holding his head. When we thought we were far enough from the village, we rested for a moment.

We sat down and Deadlox leaned against Sky.

"You okay?" Sky asked.

"No," Deadlox growled. We looked at him shocked. He realized his mistake which really wasn't one. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Everything hurts. What moon phase is it?"

"I think it's Last Quarter," Jerome said.

"Then why?" Deadlox asked. We couldn't answer. It was turning dark so I guess we would see. All of a sudden, Deadlox's body jerked. Our attention snapped back to him.

His eyes seemed glazed over and his hand slipped to the ground. He fell forwards but Sky caught him. He felt Deadlox's forehead and panicked.

"What?!" I asked.

"H-He's ice cold."

"No way," Jerome said.

We saw Deadlox's body turn into an image. The image turned into his wolf form but turned to mist. His body thinned out and stretched. He had no bottom half, just black and green streaks that seemed to never end. His eyes opened but they were green again. He stood up but when he did, he floated a few inches off the ground. He shook himself off and looked at himself.

"_**Well fuck."**_

"What kind of wolf are you now?" TrueMU asked.

"_**I'm guessing a deity. Why am I turning into so many wolves?"**_

"I don't know," Sky said shocked.

"_**Guess that's a question for my fucking, now dead, good for nothing mom."**_

Wow. That is a lot of anger towards his mom.

He flew higher in the sky and arched his back. _**"What now?"**_

"I guess we…wait," Jerome said. We sat and watched the moon oh so very slowly disappear. We soon fell asleep under the night sky with Deadlox the wolf deity watching over us.

**That was so heartfelt.**

**Sky: Seemed like it was.**

**Deadlox: You guys aren't helping me! *Gets attacked by crowd***

**Me: BACK OFF!**

**Crowd: Geez, you didn't have to yell. You could've asked nicely. *Leaves***

**Deadlox: How?**

**Me: They come from a really sensitive village.**

**Jerome: Sky's village?**

**Sky: HEY!**

**Jerome: Hi,**

**Me: *Snicker* Okay guys, hope you enjoyed. Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


	10. We really do care

**Here's more WA!**

**Deadlox: The last one was a bit…scary…**

**Me: How?**

**Deadlox: I tore up cops and I looked like a freaking psycho.**

**Me: You are. LOL. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Sky's POV**

I woke up to the blinding sun. I sat up and saw a really tired Deadlox sitting a couple blocks away from us. I sat up and groaned. I did _**not**_ feel well at all.

"You okay?" Deadlox asked. I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. "Stomachache?" I nodded again. He came over and handed me food.

"Try to eat," he said. I slowly ate the steak. I felt a little better but not really. I felt nauseous but not enough to throw up. He laid me back down on to his lap.

"Rest a bit more until you feel better."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

He snickered. "Does it look like I did?"

"No…"

"Then I didn't. Now hush and go to sleep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my best friend's lap.

**Deadlox's POV**

I watched as Sky slept peacefully in my lap. Poor guy. He's going to make himself sick with worry and stress. I sighed tiredly. NO sleep whatsoever. I was going to make myself sick with exhaustion.

A few moments later, Bajan woke up. He looked at me and Sky.

"What's wrong with him?" he mouthed.

"Doesn't feel well. Stomachache," I mouthed back. He nodded. I tossed him a steak and he ate it.

"Thanks," he said.

"Welcome."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Nope."

"Dude, sleep. I'll take watch."

"Thanks." I lay down. I lay on my back and sideways so Sky's head was still on my lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Bajan's POV**

An hour after Deadlox went to sleep, Sky woke up again.

"Feel better?" I asked. Sky sat up, his hand on his stomach.

"Deadlox told you?" I nodded. "Not really."

We sat for a little while. Deadlox turned onto his side while he was sleeping. His sudden movement startled us for a moment. That didn't end it though. Deadlox started moving uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Does he normally sleep like that?" I asked Sky.

"No…not at all. It's like he's dead when he's asleep. I don't even know he's there half the time."

We watched as he started squirming.

"I think we should wake him up," I said.

"No freaking duh."

Sky grabbed Deadlox's shoulder and shook him. Deadlox shot up straight. Sky and I were startled by his reaction. He was shaking and sweating. When I say he was shaking, I mean he was _**trembling**_.

"Deadlox? You okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Do you guys hate me?"

"No!" I yelled.

"Why would you think that?!" Sky yelled. The others didn't wake up.

"Thank Notch. I had a nightmare about that just now."

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"Well…you guys hated me for being a wolf so you guys cornered me in my wolf form and killed me with silver bullets."

"Damn it Deadlox. We would never do that!" Sky said. Deadlox looked at him then me for clarification. I nodded. He sighed and looked at his lap. He closed his eyes and swayed dangerously.

"It's so freaking hot. I'm about to go back into a forest biome. Why are we doing this again?"

"To make sure you get the blood you need," I said handing him a water bottle. He drank a little bit and gave it back. I looked at it. He probably drank 3 small sips.

"Dude, drink some more," I said handing back the water. He shook his head.

"It'll only make me want more." I understood and put it away. Sky still had his hand over his stomach.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked. Deadlox looked over at Sky.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure a stomachache won't kill me."

"Who has a stomachache?" We looked over Jerome had just woken up.

"Me," Sky said. He looked over and yawned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

TrueMU woke up. "What'd I miss?"

"Sky has a stomachache, Deadlox had a really bad nightmare, and these two are about to get sick from stress," I explained. Sky and Deadlox looked at me.

"Sick from stress?" Sky asked.

"Shut up cuz you know it's true."

He raised his hands in defense then put one of his hands back on his stomach. I looked at Deadlox who was lying back down in the sand.

"You've only gotten an hour of sleep. Try to get a little more. If you have another nightmare, we'll wake you up," I said. He nodded and closed his eyes.

We talked and ate for a little while as Deadlox slept. Sure enough, he had another nightmare. I shook him awake and he merely opened his eyes. He sat up.

"Damn it. Can't even sleep anymore."

We looked at him sympathetically.

"I think we should head into the forest biome where it's much cooler," Sky suggested. We all agreed and started walking to the nearby forest biome. Deadlox was obviously _**very tired. **_I couldn't help but feel really bad for him.

We finally reached the forest biome and a blast of cool air greeted us. We sighed in relief. That felt so good. We kept walking and Deadlox got even worse. He's stressing, not getting enough sleep, has more than one thing living in him, he lost his childhood friends, his mom appeared and tricked him; and he's worried about losing us as friends. The poor guy has a lot on his mind.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed. We kept giving him looks at the corner of our eyes. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care. He was probably way too out of it. That's actually pretty bad. He notices everything now…

A huge bear came out of the forest. We all jumped back. Deadlox was a little slower than normal. I looked at Jerome and he shrugged. He didn't see or hear it. Deadlox obviously didn't. The bear attacked. We tried hard to stop it but we knew Deadlox was the only one who could calm it down but in the condition he was in, he would most likely be killed.

The battle wasn't going well. Occasionally, one of us got hurt and Deadlox could only watch. How could we stop it? Deadlox looked so worn out but he tried. He called out 2 names and 2 huge brown wolves appeared. He told the wolves to attack but not kill. I was a bit confused because bears were a wolf's enemy but these wolves were capable of scaring off the bear. They returned to Deadlox who thanked them and left. We walked up to him. He was leaning against a tree.

"Sorry I wasn't a lot of help there," he apologized.

"It's fine," TrueMU said. I bandaged all of us as Deadlox looked around. He was putting all of his weight on the tree and panting slightly. We were all worried but didn't say anything. We decided to go back home. We were put in a very bad spot. A village found out about Sky's eyes, Deadlox was in bad shape, Sky was sick, we were all injured, and Deadlox just couldn't keep going.

I helped Deadlox walk since he could barely do it on his own. We were walking for what felt like days even though it was 10 hours.

When we finally reached home, I put Deadlox on his bed. Deadlox still didn't want to sleep though. I sighed and Sky said he'd watch him. I nodded and left.

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox looked so fragile. He looked like he would shatter any moment now. He needed sleep.

"Deadlox, try to sleep."

"I can't. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better thank you but stop trying changing the subject. Go to sleep. I'll be right here in case something happens alright? Go to sleep." It took a little convincing and protesting but I managed to get him to sleep. Just then, Bajan slowly walked in.

"Asleep?" He mouthed. I nodded. He came over quietly. He looked at Deadlox sympathetically. I understood how he felt. We sat in silence for a moment. Bajan told me, whispering, that they were going to find out if there was a hospital around here that would give them blood. I nodded and he left.

I sat there for a few hours. Deadlox had a few nightmares but was able to go back to sleep. A couple hours later, Deadlox woke up and didn't go back to sleep. He still looked a mess though.

His hair had gone back to multicolored last night before he changed. He bowed his head and his hair fell around him. He held the side of his head and panted. He looked even worse if that was possible.

I put my hand on his chest to push him back down but felt his heartbeat in the process. It was going really slow. At least 1 beat every 5 seconds. I widened my eyes. Deadlox wasn't panicking but he did look like he was in pain. He grabbed the trashcan and coughed up gray blood. I felt his heartbeat again and it was back to normal. Deadlox leaned against the wall sideways after cleaning his mouth. He panted heavily.

I looked him concerned. He looked at me.

"It's…fine…It's…happened…before…" He said between pants.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Remember when you guys were organizing the storage and I asked what it meant if I coughed up gray blood? I had the same thing happen before I asked that."

"That kind of makes sense."

"I am really sorry Sky. I am so sorry I turned out like this."

"It's _**perfectly fine**_. It doesn't matter what you look like to us just as long as you are Deadlox. We will help you through anything. You are our best friend. How many times must I tell you that?"

"Until you convince me."

"I shouldn't have to. We've been friends for years. You should know I would do anything for you."

"They're home." Sure enough, I heard the door close. A couple minutes later, Bajan walked in.

"Anything?" I asked.

"No. If anything, it got worse. The village told other villages about your eyes."

"Damn it," Deadlox said burying his face into his hands. We gave him looks of sympathy that he couldn't see. "Why the hell did I go out into the forest that one night?"

We didn't know what to say right there. What was going on in his mind that day?

I put my hand on his shoulder and Bajan sat next to him. He rubbed Deadlox's back.

"It's not your fault," Bajan said reassuringly. I squeezed Deadlox's shoulder and he looked up. He looked so depressed. I took a good look at his face.

He was tinted slightly gray and his eyes had bags underneath them. His eyes were flashing dull colors now. They no longer flashed bright colors like pink, yellow, light blue, and neon green. He looked really depressed and tired.

I sighed and sat on the other side of him on the bed. Deadlox fixed his eyes to look out the window. He slouched his shoulders.

Bajan got up. "I'll be right back." He left the room.

Deadlox swayed. I looked at his face. He looked so sick all of a sudden. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself. I grabbed the side of his waist and his back. Deadlox winced and gasped. I turned very concerned. He looked as if he had been shot by a silver bullet. Deadlox grabbed his stomach and doubled over as much as he can because he was sitting. I became very worried.

"Deadlox?"

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything. It all hurts." He sounded so bad. He also looked very bad. I put his head in my lap and he started shaking. He curled up into a little ball and held his middle. He was sweating and his eyes were closed shut. Bajan walked back in.

He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. He knelt beside Deadlox and put a hand on Deadlox's forehead. He pulled back almost immediately.

"What?" I asked.

"He's burning hot," Bajan answered his eyes wide. "Hotter than lava."

I sucked in a sharp breath. Oh Notch Deadlox.

**Deadlox's POV**

Nothing could explain how much pain I was in. My whole body felt like I was on fire. I felt like screaming. I could barely hear the voices in the background. I don't know what's going on. I was losing my bearings.

All the breath was knocked out of me. I felt someone touch my forehead but pull back immediately. The pain surged through me again and I almost, so closely, screamed. I grit my teeth hard.

The pain was destroying me. What was worse was that I didn't know what was going on. I don't know how long I was like that but it felt like hours when the pain finally stopped.

I stopped gritting my teeth and opened my eyes slightly. I was in Sky's lap and everything was blurry. I opened my eyes all the way and it took a bit for everything to clear.

Bajan was in front of me and he put his hand on my forehead.

"He's already back to his normal temperature," he said surprised.

"You okay Deadlox?" Sky asked. I couldn't open my mouth to answer. I was still recovering. Instead, I just nodded. They looked at me very concerned when I tried to sit up. When I did, I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Sky looked at worried when I finally recovered.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just really tired right now."

"Then sleep."

"Hell no. All those nightmares…I'd rather not."

"Deadlox, if anything is to go wrong, we'll be right here. Nothing is going to hurt you," Bajan assured.

I trusted them so I lay back down on my pillow and tried to sleep.

_***Deadlox's Dream***_

_**I was in a forest running, panting, and scared. Silver bullets flew by my ear. It was turning dark. The Last Quarter moon was rising. When it finally did, I turned ice cold and my eyes glazed over. I turned to mist and became my wolf deity form. I flew high into the night sky. I looked down and saw angry villagers with silver bullets. They shot at me but I dodged them all. I flew away as fast as I could. They followed, determined to kill me. Morning was coming and I saw a mountain. The mountain was very steep and unclimbable. I was almost there but I felt myself changing. I was lowered to the ground and turned back into a human. I ran but I was shot and I fell. The villagers gathered around me. They shot and beat me. Soon enough, I was dead.**_

_***End of Dream***_

**Sky's POV**

We were just talking about our concern for Deadlox when he started thrashing in his sleep. He wasn't even shifting, he was _**thrashing**_. We got up from my bed and walked quickly to his. We tried to shake him awake but he was too absorbed into the nightmare. We tried as hard as we could to wake him but it was no use.

He finally awoke. He shot up and almost hit us. His eyes were wide and he looked horrified. He was panting for air. When he finally calmed down, he turned sad. He hid his head in his hands and groaned. He looked at us.

"We tried. We really did. We tried to wake you up, I swear-" I was cut off by Deadlox.

"It's fine. I believe you." He leaned against the wall and he was past the point off depression, stress, exhaustion, and mourning. Deadlox was turning lifeless. Soon he will be a hollow and empty shell wandering Minecraftia. DAMN IT SKY! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!

"You feeling better?" Deadlox asked.

"What?" how could he be worried about me in the condition he was in?

"Y-Yeah. How can you be worried about me right now?!"

"Cuz I have nothing else to do."

"Deadlox, do you ever worry about your own health? You're so concerned about us, be concerned for yourself too," I said softly.

"I know I should but I don't see the point. We all know something's wrong with me but we don't what. It's like I'm some kind of mistake now."

"Deadlox, you will never be a mistake to us," Bajan and I said at the same time. He looked at us.

"Thanks." We hugged him. He will never be a mistake to us.

**That's it for right now.**

**Sky: You're doing really well.**

**Me: Thank you but that's for the readers to decide.**

**Bajan: I just read it, do I count?**

**Me: I guess.**

**Bajan: I think it was really good.**

**Me: Okay, thanks guys.**

**Everyone: Welcome!**

**Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	11. Our Beloved Astrid Nightingale

**Hey guys! Here's more WA!**

**Sky: WH00T!**

**Me: Yay! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I sat there in Bajan and Sky's embrace. I felt so much safer there, in the arms of 2 of my best and closest friends. I remembered the song The Way I Am by Eminem. What did that have to do with anything? One part ran through my mind over and over.

_**And I am whatever you say I am. If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news every day I am. Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am whatever you say I am. If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news every day I am. I don't know it's just the way I am.**_

It replayed over and over and finally, I understood. People called me a monster and a mistake. If that is what you call me then I am just that. I am a monster, I am a wolf, I am a mistake and I'm proud. I have people who love me just the way I am. Go screw yourselves because I have people who care. Stereotypical asses. I closed my eyes as I lay in their warm embrace. The Way I Am faded away and New Divide by Linkin Park replaced it.

_**I remembered black skies The lightning all around me I remembered each flash As time began to blur Like a startling sign That fate had finally found me And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the thoughts cross The distance in your eyes Give me reason To fill this hole Connect this space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide There was nothing inside But memories left abandoned There was nowhere to hide The ashes fell like snow And the ground caved in Between where we were standing And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the thoughts cross The distance in your eyes Across this new divide In every loss in every lie In every truth that you denied And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve So give me reason To prove me wrong To wash this memory clean Let the thoughts cross The distance in your eyes Give me reason To fill this hole Connect this space between Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies Across this new divide Across this new divide Across this new **__**divide**_

I don't know exactly why I felt connected to that song right now but I didn't mind. What I've Done, In the End, Waiting for the End, Numb, and New Divide by Linkin Park raced through my mind one at a time. So did Sing for the Moment, Lose Yourself, Cleaning Out My Closet, The Way I Am, Guilty Conscience, Beautiful, and Till I Collapse by Eminem. I was emotional I won't lie about that.

When they finally let go, I didn't realize until they told me that I was crying. I touched my cheek and was surprised to see tears on my hand.

"Oh."

Sky grinned sadly. "Why are you crying?"

"I…don't know…"

They chuckled.

"When was the last time you ate?" Bajan asked me.

"A long time ago," I replied. Sky sighed and Bajan and him facepalmed. I grinned a bit. Sky went downstairs to get food.

Bajan looked at me. "You okay?"

"That seems like a question that's been asked a lot lately," I said. He chuckled.

"Very true. So are you?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Let's not jinx it," he said. I laughed.

"Sure Bajan."

Sky came back with 2 steaks. He gave them to me and I ate them. I looked out the window. It was nighttime.

"Weird. Why didn't I change tonight?" I wondered out loud. Sky and Bajan looked out the window.

"I don't know. That is kind of weird," Bajan said. I got up and stretched a bit.

"I'm going to a…place. Want to come?"

"Sure," Sky said. We went downstairs and saw Jerome playing Crazy 8 with TrueMU. They saw us leaving.

"Want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure," they said. They stopped their game and we left the house.

We were walking through the woods and the others didn't ask where we were going. We finally reached our destination. Astrid's home.

I held back tears and climbed the ladder. The guys followed. I walked into the home and looked around. Everything was cleaned. I looked around. Pictures were hanging on the walls. They were of me, Astrid, the Bacca, and Detroit.

My eyes were burning now. I picked up a certain picture from the dining room table. It was Astrid leaning on top of me smiling. Her eyes were closed and her left hand held up a peace sign. I was below her laughing. I smiled and put the picture back down and kept looking around.

I saw gifts that I gave her like jewelry, photos, and other things. I looked around and weapons she used and her CraftPod. I picked up the CraftPod and unlocked it. It had a password but she told me it: Astrid&DeadloxMC.

This may be rude but she trusted me. I looked at her songs and all of them were like mine. Damn, we were too alike. I put the CraftPod down and kept walking around. I found a small book. Her diary. I opened it to the last entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I found out where the Bacca is. I just want to write everything before the battle in case I die. **_

_**Deadlox, **_

_**I would like to say you are my best friend in the entire world. You never turned your back on me. I would like to admit I do have strong feelings for you but was too shy to say it out loud. I was afraid of rejection. Seems stupid since I've trusted you with everything. I'm so glad I met you Deadlox. Thank you.**_

_**Detroit,**_

_**Deadlox is my best friend but sometimes I need a girl to rant my problems to. You listened and understood. I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for both of you. If I don't see you again just know, if I got to say good bye again, it would last a while. Just to get out the last of my girl problems. Thank you for keeping my crush on Deadlox a secret but I think he knows now. Thank you.**_

_**To Sky, Bajan, Jerome, and TrueMU,**_

I called the guys over to read it to them. I explained what I was reading and then read the paragraph to them.

_**I may have known you for a little while but it feels like I've known you forever. Jerome, I'm sorry for not giving you a chance in the beginning and automatically hating you for being a Bacca. I'm very sorry. Bajan, you were fun to hang out with. You are very funny and thank you for making me laugh with your jokes and teases to Jerome. Thank you. TrueMU, thank you for being easy to talk to. Of course you all are but while the others were just being very crazy, you stayed sane. Thank you or I probably would've been driven insane as well. SkytheKidRS, thank you for being there for Deadlox when I wasn't able to. You've been friends with him after I had to flee. Thank you for getting him back on track. I can't thank you guys enough. I hope to see you guys again in another life.**_

_**Love, Astrid**_

I looked up and saw the guys crying. I was crying the hardest. I read it again. I read my designated paragraph over and over again. How long has she felt this way? Sky noticed something.

"Deadlox, did she say anything to you and Detroit?"

I nodded. "She thanked Detroit for being there to listen to problems she didn't think I would understand. She also thanked me for that and told me she…loved me."

They looked at me, shocked and horrified.

"Oh my Notch. Deadlox…" TrueMU said. I shook my head.

"If I had known sooner…let's go home," I said. I wiped my eyes and left the diary where I found it. We left the house and back to our home. It was turning to morning and I was just utterly heartbroken. Why didn't she tell me sooner?

We walked home in silence. We walked inside and just went wherever we felt we were comfortable. Bajan went to his room, TrueMU went to the living room, Jerome went to his room, Sky went to our room, and I stayed outside. I was outside by the door. I tucked my knees in and wrapped my arms around them. It started raining a few minutes later.

I must've stayed there hours because Sky came outside with a tear-streaked face.

"Why are you out here? How long have you been out here? Come inside or you'll get sick."

I got up and walked inside, dripping wet. Bajan came over with a towel.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome," he whispered.

I dried my hair and body. Sky asked me if I wanted something to drink and I just replied with, "Blood." It surprised me because I hate drinking it and it surprised Sky too. He nodded and left.

By the time I finished drying myself, the others were in the living room and Sky was coming back with my 'drink'. He motioned me to come into the living room and I did.

We gathered around and I sat at my usual spot, by the lit fireplace. The guys were red-eyed from crying. I probably looked worse than all of them. We were just sitting there, not saying a word. We couldn't really say comforting words without us doubting them.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my CraftPod. I had forgotten it was there. I don't know how it was still there but it was. I unlocked it and went into my messages. I looked at my last reply to Astrid.

"_**Be careful and be safe. Who knows what this Bacca might do."**_ That was when she told me she found the Bacca.

Her reply: _**"I will. If something does go wrong, you and the others are the best friends I could ever have. Detroit included."**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I gave the CraftPod to the others and they looked at it. They read it and then handed it back to me. I put it away and looked back at them.

"Damn it," I whispered. They looked at me startled.

"What?" Sky asked.

"I can't believe I lost Astrid. And next to that, I found out that she loves me after she died in her diary. If I ever find Detroit again, I'm going to have to tell her."

"Oh. I haven't known her for long but she was a really good person," Bajan said.

"She really was. I could tell you everything I like and know about her but that'll take hours."

TrueMU looked at the clock. "We've got time."

I smiled and told them all my memories with Astrid, the good and the bad. When I finished, I remembered something.

"Fuck."

"Deadlox?" Jerome asked.

"Astrid's body is still in the village." I got up and left the house. I walked through the pouring rain to the village. I looked at the destroyed village and sighed. I walked the home Astrid was in and saw her just lying there, slowly rotting. I felt horrible. I picked up her corpse and walked to our secret hideout. It was a few miles from the village.

It was a stunningly beautiful clearing. Colorful and rare flowers littered the ground. A cave lit with beautiful and rare gems and ores lay behind a crystal clear pond. We would go swimming there sometimes. Trees surrounded the entire area so it's almost impossible to get into. A very small hole was between 2 very strong trees between the branches. You wouldn't know the clearing was there unless you went through the hole. Astrid and I promised to never let anyone destroy it. It would be our little secret.

I crawled through the hole with Astrid's body and laid her down next to the lake. I dug a small hole in front of the lake and made a coffin with obsidian. The trees blocked the rain from coming in but the gems and flowers lit up the area. I placed Astrid inside the coffin and closed it. I put the coffin in the hole and buried it. I made a gravestone.

It read:

_**Astrid Jennings Nightingale**_

_**Born: September 29, 1997 - December 25, 2013**_

_**You don't know what you have until it's gone.**_

_**~A beloved friend~**_

I knelt on both knees and placed my final gift on the grave. A small, blue, leather box. Inside was a promise ring. It held a diamond ring with a colorful opal in the middle. Her birthstone was an opal so why not?

I wiped away the tears I was shedding and stood up. My CraftPod buzzed. I looked at it.

_**Where the hell r u?**_ Sky had texted me.

_**I'll come get u from the village in a sec. Had 2 do something.**_

I sighed and said to the grave, "I'll be back Astrid."

I left the clearing and ran to the village. I appeared there in less than 2 minutes. The guys were by Astrid's death home. I met up with them and they followed me. I walked them to the clearing but didn't go through the hole.

"Uh, Deadlox? What's here exactly?" Jerome asked. The others were also confused.

"Me and Astrid's secret place. I ask you to not tell anyone else about it okay? No damage will be done here okay?"

"Of course! I don't see anything though…" Bajan said. I climbed a tree and removed the leaves and branches that covered the hole. I climbed through it and they followed. They gasped and gaped at the clearing.

"How did you find this?" Sky asked, awestricken. I grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I winced a bit. Astrid and I always said that to each other when we found a secret but beautiful area. She would always reply with, "Satisfaction brought it back."

They noticed and said nothing else. I was blocking the gravestone.

"What were you doing here?" TrueMU asked. I moved away so they could see the gravestone. They looked at the grave in awe. They walked up to it.

"Deadlox, it's…beautiful," Sky complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks but it's not done yet." They looked at me.

"It can't get any better," Sky said.

"It can. Open the lid of the box and leave it like that."

Sky opened the box and they gasped at the sight of the promise ring.

"Oh my Notch. This is so beautiful," Bajan said. I nodded.

"Did you make it?" Jerome asked me.

"Every piece of it."

"Deadlox, this is amazing. What else can you do to make it better?" TrueMU asked.

"Come here every day with gifts and decorate the headstone with a flower chain maybe," I planned.

"Need help?" Bajan asked.

"Would love it. Now that you know where this place is, feel free to come here whenever." The others nodded.

"We wouldn't want to touch these flowers so what do we use?" Sky asked.

"Well, Astrid and I were planning on replanting the flowers so they won't be rare. Obviously we never got around to that. Want to start it? For Astrid?"

"For Astrid," they chorused. I smiled and started picking seeds. They followed suit.

**~1 hour later~**

We had 100 seeds of each flower. We started planting them. Jerome had gone home while we were picking seeds to get bone meal and hoes. When we finished planting all of the flowers, we started using bone meal to grow them instantly. I picked the flowers Astrid had told me she liked best and grabbed some vines that were growing on the trees. I started making the chain while the others kept planting.

I finished making the chain. It was a small vine circle with neon and glowing flowers on it. The colors of the flowers were: neon blue, neon green, neon orange, neon purple, and neon red. I think I did pretty good.

I showed it the others.

"It's really pretty," Sky said. I grinned and put it on the gravestone. The chain clashed well with the black, polished marble gravestone. I stood back and admired my…_**our**_ work. I knelt down and closed my eyes. I silently prayed to Astrid.

I finished and stood up. The guys were finishing the last of the flowers. They finished and came to me. They looked at the clearing and the grave.

"She deserves better," I said. Bajan put his hand on my right shoulder.

"I think she'd appreciate it because you worked on it."

"You helped too."

"But whose idea was this? Yours. You remembered so you deserve all credit."

Sky put his hand on my left shoulder. "He's right. I'm sure she'd like it."

"Thanks." We left the clearing and went home.

Astrid may be gone but she is forever in our hearts.

**So touching.**

**Others: *Crying their eyes out***

**Me: It is sad.**

**Deadlox: *Crying* Why do you do dis to me?**

**Me: Because I'm evil. Anyways, until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	12. Taken and Saved

**Welcome to more WA!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Deadlox: You scared us last chapter.**

**Me: That was the point…**

**Sky: Yep. I was there while she wrote it. Gets me every time. *Wipes eyes***

**Bajan: You're very emotional.**

**Sky: Yeah and I'm on my period so I am REAL emotional!**

**Me: *Laughs* Was that from Shananay and Shane Dawson?**

**Sky: *Laughs* Yeah.**

**Others: *Laughs awkwardly***

**ME: Go watch them and you'll understand. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I lay awake in my room on my bed. The lights were off so I was staring at the ceiling in the dark. It was 10:00 but we had a long day so we were tired naturally. I lay there for a little while longer when I heard a small thump from downstairs. I thought it was one of the others so I started to fall asleep. I heard something approach upstairs but I thought nothing of it. The footsteps stopped and I fell asleep.

A sudden jerk shook me awake. I was probably 2 minutes into my sleep when something threw me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a small thump. I looked up and saw 2 figures standing in front of me. One of the figures hit me in the head with a gun. It hit me with a loud _**crack**_. Sky woke up but the other figure had already gagged and tied him up. Sky closed his eyes so the figures couldn't see them.

I was lifted by the figure who had hit me with the gun. I quickly and secretly put Sky's sunglasses on him so he could see. It would be really dark but my hair, eyes, and clothes will give away my position.

The figure holding me hit me again with the gun. I almost fell unconscious. I tossed Sky the scissors that were on my dresser so he could cut himself free.

The figures gagged me and tied me up. My hair and eyes turned black and green. My hair was black but my bangs were dark green. My eyes were dark green but had black specks in them. I saw it in the mirror.

The figures yanked me out of the room. They dragged me out of the house. My head started pounding. I realized why I looked like I did. I was in danger.

No, please! I tried to stop myself from changing. The blood, it's in the fridge! I couldn't get there though. I struggled but the gun hit me again. That didn't help.

I slowly started changing. The figures let me go, backed up, and cocked their guns. One of the figures hit the other and they switched guns. I turned into a wolf silently and they shot. Tranquilizers were embedded into my side and I became drowsy. I was in my mutant form but I slowly shrank into a normal wolf pup. I could fit into a 7 year old kid's palm. I was tiny. I backed up but the figures caught me. I barked but it came out as a small mew even though I was a dog. They laughed and I passed out.

**Sky's POV**

As soon as Deadlox was taken away, I started cutting my binds. It took a long time. When I finished my hands, I ripped off the gag and untied my legs. I ran to the window. Deadlox was turning into his mutant form. I was about to run down there when the kidnappers shot Deadlox with tranqs. He slowly turned into a tiny wolf pup. He backed up but the kidnappers grabbed him. His mouth moved and he passed out. They got in a black Mercedes and drove off.

I was paralyzed. I finally got my act together and went straight to TrueMU and Bajan's room. I flicked on the light and kept walking. They both woke up and saw my angry face.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Bajan asked.

"Deadlox was kidnapped." That woke them up. They were out of bed and dressed in five minutes. Meanwhile, I stormed into Fluffy's room and did the exact thing.

"What?" he asked.

"Get up. Deadlox was kidnapped." He was slightly slower than TrueMU but that was to be expected at 10:30 at night. I went to my room and got dressed as quickly as I could. I walked downstairs and Jerome was just leaving his room. Bajan and TrueMU were waiting. We ran outside without a word. When we walked out, 4 maroon wolves were waiting. They motioned for us to get on and we did.

On the way there, I explained what happened. They grew angrier every moment but not at me or Deadlox. The wolves were trying their hardest but it was hard to find Deadlox. His scent was mixed in with other scents. Morning slowly rose and the wolves weren't stopping.

We told them they could rest but they shook their heads. Where are you Deadlox?

**Deadlox's POV**

*2 hours later*

I woke up in a cold and grey cell. I was back in my human form. I looked out the bars of the cage and saw a _**humongous **_room filled with tests. There were mazes, race tracks, weights, obstacle courses, etc. I guessed this was all for me. They probably want to see how much I can take, to test me.

A man walked up to me. He had black hair and was tan. He wore a long white lab coat and black pants. He wore black dress shoes and his eyes were a dark brown. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties.

"Come on Wolf. Your first test starts today." He let me out of the cage and handcuffed me with a shackle. He picked up the middle of the chain and grabbed the back of my neck with the other hand. He led me through the testing arena. He brought me to the weights. When I say weights I mean huge blocks that you stack on a big flatbed. A flatbed is a really big platform with a big handle on it. You can see them in Craft-Mart or someplace when workers have to deliver heavy stuff to shelves. This flatbed didn't have a handle, just a large chain. The man took off the handcuffs.

"This is your first test. Bring out the hundred weight!"

**Sky's POV**

The wolves were running again. They caught the scent again I suppose. We were riding for about an hour when we reached this huge facility in the middle of a mushroom biome. It hard windows wrapped around the side and it was made of stronghold bricks and mossy cobblestone.

We got off the wolves and thanked them. They nodded and left. We ran to the windows. We looked inside.

Deadlox was being forced to walk to a huge flatbed. There were tons of huge weights around it. He was freed of handcuffs and was spoken sternly to. The man yelled and a crane picked up the smallest of the weights. In big white letter it said: _**100 lbs**_. 100 pounds. We grimaced. They put it onto the flatbed and the man spoke to Deadlox again. The man walked to other scientists who had clipboards. The man yelled something to Deadlox and he picked up the chain.

Jerome hissed. We looked at him.

"What?" Bajan asked.

"Deadlox has to pick up the chain and moved the flatbed as far as possible in 60 seconds. He has to do his best or he'll be shot with a silver bullet. They will keep adding weights until he passes out."

We narrowed our eyes and turned back to the window. Deadlox was told to turn around and put the chain on his shoulder. He did so. The man told him to move and started a timer. Deadlox pulled. When the five seconds were up, the scientists took notes. The man pulled out a tape measure and another scientist helped. They said something to the scientists with clipboards and they were shocked. Jerome was too. Deadlox had pulled the flatbed very far from the starting point. We looked at him for results.

"He had 10 miles of free room and he pulled it one mile."

We were astonished. The crane dropped a 300 pound weight.

"He has 3 minutes now." We didn't think he could pull it. We were wrong. They started the timer and Deadlox pulled. When the 3 minutes were up, we waited for Jerome's report. He widened his eyes.

"4 miles." We had enough after 3 more tests. 1.) 500 pounds= 5 minutes= 5 miles. 2.) 700 pounds= 7 minutes= 3 miles. 3.) 1,000,000 pounds= 10 minutes= 4 miles.

Deadlox was tired but they kept making him carry the weights. We looked away and started planning out our strategy.

"We can't exactly walk right in there," Bajan said.

"No freaking duh. We might have to wait a few hours," I said horribly.

"I can't believe they're doing that to him. I wonder how they're going to take care of him when he changes. A few hours too. How do we know when to save him?" TrueMU asked.

"When we feel we can. There are too many scientists right now. We can't exactly barge right in there. From what Sky said, they have tranqs. We'll be shot 5 seconds into the rescue mission," Bajan said. Jerome and TrueMU protested but me and Bajan were right. They finally gave in.

"Fine. I guess we'll go in there in a few days' time. Where do we want to stay?" Jerome said. I looked around.

"I could make a little base in one of the mushrooms. They're big enough," I suggested.

"Oka-," Jerome stopped mid-sentence and winced.

"What happened? You okay?" TrueMU asked.

"I am but Deadlox won't be."

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicked.

"He has to carry a million weight through a maze without stopping while being shot at by tranquilizers and if he passes out or reaches a dead end; he'll be shot with a silver bullet."

We stared through the window in horror. Deadlox was panting heavily and leaning against the wall as the crane stacked a million pounds on a stronger flatbed. The scientists were walking on top of the maze, loading the currently off tranquilizer guns. Other scientists were to the dead ends filling turrets with silver bullets. They weren't kidding.

"I wish we could save him now," I whispered to myself. The others nodded sadly. We watched as the man yelled at Deadlox to pick up the chain and move it to the entrance. Deadlox's hair turned dark blue for some reason as he carried the flatbed to the entrance. His eyes turned dark blue as well.

The scientists got off the maze and grabbed their clipboards. They blew the whistle and Deadlox pulled the flatbed as quickly as he could into the maze.

**Deadlox's POV**

The whistle blew and I pulled as hard as I could. My body ached from the previous test and I was under a lot of pressure. I could lose my life. A strategy came to me. I listened as hard as I could I heard a robotic voice.

"_**1**__**st**__** left, keep straight, 2**__**nd**__** right…"**_ it continued and I followed the instructions. I prayed to Notch with all my heart that it didn't leave to a dead end.

Tranquilizers shot at me and I became weaker. I forced myself to keep hauling the million weight. The chain was digging into my right shoulder. I looked at it and saw grey blood. It dug into my shoulder so much, it started bleeding. Perfect.

I kept pulling and following the computer's instructions. I saw the door and pulled the weight out. The scientists came over to me looking astonished. Excited whispers came from the crowd.

I was told to bring the flatbed back and I did. I was told to go to the director. The director was apparently the man who took me out of the cage. The director handcuffed me and led me back to my cage. The cage was a hole in the wall. I wasn't in the middle of the room like an animal at a zoo. He threw me in after taking off the shackle. I landed on my back and slid a bit. He slammed the cage door shut, locked it tight, and left.

I groaned and sat up. Tranquilizers stuck out of me like needles on a porcupine. I must've had 20 of them in me. I pulled them all out and the drowsiness really hit me. There wasn't even a wooden plank hanging by chains on the wall so I just leaned against the wall in the far left corner and fell asleep.

**Sky's POV**

_**That **_was the _**MOST HORRIFYING**_thing I've ever seen. Deadlox had come out of that maze bleeding, exhausted, depressed, in pain, and sweating. He came out alive though. We could only watch as the man, the director as Jerome said, took Deadlox to a cage and pushed him in.

TrueMU didn't want to watch anymore after Deadlox had come out of the maze so he had started working on our base. I felt the same way but I couldn't take my eyes off my best friend. When he was thrown into the cage, I had gotten up quickly and gone to where TrueMU had made the base. Bajan and Jerome followed me immediately.

Our base was inside a huge brown mushroom. It was just a few beds, a crafting table, a furnace, and chest full of food. There was another empty chest to empty our pockets. I was throwing my stuff in the chest when I felt beads in my pocket. I pulled it out and held it in my hand. I looked at it. Colorful beads decorated a black string. Deadlox's bracelet. I had forgotten to give it to him after we got him out of the animal testing facility. I was about to put it back in my pocket when Fluffy's ears perked up. We looked at his horror-stricken face.

"What?" I asked.

"Deadlox has to go through another test. This time they want to see how many bear swipes he can take."

"WHAT?!" We yelled. We ran outside and saw the moon. It was a Waxing Crescent. Let's hope he doesn't change this time. We ran to the facility. We peered through the window. Deadlox was in the middle of the room chained to the floor. He was kneeling on two legs and sitting on his heels. A black bear was being led by five scientists. The director started shouting orders.

"They're releasing the bear. The bear has 10 minutes to get as many swipes as he wants at Deadlox. If Deadlox is still alive, well, he goes on to the next test," Jerome said. We gaped at Deadlox whose face was expressionless. The bear was released.

We looked away. Jerome had wide eyes for he could hear anything going on in the room. Thank Notch I couldn't hear it. Jerome finally said that it was over and we foolishly looked back inside.

The floor and Deadlox was soaked in gray blood. Cuts and gashes covered Deadlox. I got up and went to the other side of the room, out of sight. I dug out some mycelium and threw up in the hole. I threw up for like 10 seconds then replaced the blocks. I wiped my mouth and went back to the others. Bajan looked sick as well.

"Did you throw up too?" Bajan asked. I nodded. He must've thrown up as well. I looked inside and saw Deadlox standing up. How was he still alive? His head was bowed though. Please don't tell me. The scientists gasped and wrote furiously on their clipboards. **(A/N: They aren't mad. That's an expression for writing fast.)** Deadlox's dark blue hair and eyes turned dark purple. There was a flash of bright purple and even very far away, we had to shield our eyes. When we looked back a huge dark purple and black wolf replaced Deadlox.

Deadlox was black and had a thin dark purple line running down his back. The tip of his tail was dark purple and saw were the tips of his ears. One of his eyes was dark purple with black specks and the other was the opposite. His paws were dark purple but his legs were black. He had huge wings for some reason. One black and one dark purple. He roared and because he was so big, it was deep and the windows shattered. We ducked as glass flew over our heads. We were cut a couple times but other than that, we were fine. We looked back inside.

Scientists were shooting tranqs and trying to tie him down. They had no effect though. Deadlox pawed at the ground but had no intention in hurting them. He just wanted to leave. The bear that had attacked Deadlox was running around in panic. Deadlox couldn't leave because the scientists had found out that he didn't want to hurt them. They blocked everywhere he could go so if he tried to move, he would hurt them. The scientists had shot like 200 tranqs at Deadlox and he shook them off. They fell onto the ground but they were starting to take effect. We had to get in there but everyway was blocked. We went back to the base and waited until the morning.

*TIME LAPSE*

When morning came, we went back to the facility. Deadlox wasn't in the room anymore. He must be in the cage or somewhere else. The director and the scientists were cleaning up the mess Deadlox had made. They were picking up tranqs but they weren't mad. Jerome said he heard them whispering about how they finally had a good subject to test on (we got sick and really mad at that part) and how _**it**_ was perfect for experiments. They were calling Deadlox an It. We waited for like an hour and they had everything cleaned up. The director went to the computers and sat down. He started typing and the maze sank into the ground. A more complicated and longer one replaced it. I started looking around the facility and saw a button. I walked up to it and pressed it. Remember: Always press the button. At least that's what Deadlox told me when he said his mom told him that. I should've thought about that more. A ladder appeared on the side and a door opened almost to the top. I saw the director take Deadlox out of his cage and lead him to the weights. They put the million weight on the flatbed and Deadlox grabbed the chain. He dragged the weight to the maze and stopped at the start. I showed the ladder to the others and we climbed as fast as we could.

We reached the top and the floor was black stained glass. It hung over the maze. Most of the scientists had left the facility to go get more test subjects Jerome said. Only 5 scientists plus the director made it 6 people left. Why wasn't Deadlox taking them out? The answer was that they had Tasers, tranqs, silver bullets, and he was mentally and physically exhausted. When you're knocked out with tranqs, it drains you even more according to Deadlox.

This was too easy. We started walking around and breaking the glass above the turrets on the walls of the entire facility. We turned them all off. That was the main step. We destroyed all the cameras and alarms. We broke the glass behind the scientists and when the whistle blew, Deadlox walked in. The door closed behind him and I dropped down silently. Hardly any noise was made from me. When I was younger, people hated me so I had to learn to steal to survive. I had to pickpocket and be silent. This made me and Deadlox a perfect fighting duo just like Bajan and Jerome. TrueMU did better on his own.

I grabbed the weapons and gave it to Bajan who had come down shortly after me. He took them somewhere else silently and hid them. He came back and I nodded. I crouched low and swung my leg underneath the scientists. They tripped and fell. Bajan tossed me a very long chain. He tied it to the hook on the ground. I grabbed my end and tied the other scientists up. Bajan grabbed the director and led him to the computers. Jerome and TrueMU broke the glass above the maze and started turning off the turrets. Bajan forced the director to shut down the maze. The director shut it all down and I climbed on top of the maze. The maze was so big, it took all for us to find Deadlox. Bajan had tied the director up on the ceiling and came with us.

When I found Deadlox, he was bleeding like mad and was almost unconscious. He had stopped dragging the flatbed and was leaning against the wall. I jumped down.

"Hey," I said. He grinned weakly.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered painfully. I became very concerned and walked up to him.

"You okay? Did they get you with any silver bullets?"

"Just a couple bullets but that's all."

"Where?"

"On my right arm." I inspected the arm and sure enough, 2 bullet holes rested on his shoulder and forearm.

"Listen…we were here this whole time but couldn't find a way to rescue you. There were too many people and no opportunities and-" he cut me off.

"It's fine. I understand," he said weakly. He was not in great condition. He was trying to not collapse from pain. I freaked out.

"Deadlox, don't close your eyes okay? Stay awake until we can get you home and get you back to full health alright?"

He nodded and winced. I climbed the wall and yelled to the others. They came hopping over the walls to us. They found us and helped me get Deadlox out of the maze. We got out of there as soon as possible. We got Deadlox to our base and laid him on a bed. I watched over him as the others went to find stuff for him to eat and get him back to health.

I handed him his bracelet back.

"I had it ever since we got you from the testing facility. I forgot to give it back." I smiled and he grinned.

"I thought you stole it…"

I laughed. "Nah buddy, it's yours. Did you ever think we weren't coming for you?"

"A little bit. That place gets you depressed in the first 5 seconds."

"We will always be here for you buddy. Always. We are not like most people. Anytime you get in trouble, feel depressed or well, come to us. We'll be here."

"Don't you think I know that? I am so grateful for you guys. You guys are the best. Thank you."

"No need. We'll always be here. Through the good times and the bad."

**Thanks for reading! I almost cried this time.**

**Deadlox: *Mouth hangs open* What the hell?! I had wings?!**

**Sky: I'm so awesome. Without me, we would've never found that ladder.**

**Everyone: Oh please!**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	13. We told some of them

**Hey guys! Welcome to more WA! I'm doing so many updates on this story! I can't stop!**

**Sky: You better. People really want LMAY.**

**Me: I know. Don't judge me. LOL. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

**Sky's POV**

As I took care of Deadlox as he slept, I wondered what else we would encounter. Twice Deadlox was kidnapped and tested on; everybody hated him, and we couldn't go anywhere anymore. I kept thinking but was interrupted by my CraftPod. I took it out.

_**Aren't we supposed 2 do a map together l8r today?**_

Oh shit. That's right. Before Deadlox became a wolf, Bodil40, TrueMU, me, and Deadlox were supposed to do Bodil40's Epic Jump Map Butter Edition. We had planned this a month before.

_**Yeah. We might be a lil l8 tho. We had 2 leave home 4 a bit. C u at 5 Bodil.**_

_**Baii.**_

I panicked. I woke up Deadlox. He looked at me sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"We have that map with Bodil and TrueMU today."

"Oh shit. I forgot." He started to get up but winced and held his left side. I lay him back down.

"You okay?"

"I think I hurt something there."

"Maybe. You did work yourself very hard. How many pounds can you carry?"

"The last one I got to was 1,500,000. That was painful."

"Damn. I wish I got to you sooner."

"It's fine. I understand. Everything hurts."

"I know. The others are searching for things to help you."

"How long have they been gone?"

"I think 2 hours. That's actually a long time."

"I know." He groaned. I looked at him sympathetically. His elbow was covering his eyes.

"You turned into a new wolf yesterday. Which one was that?"

"I don't really know. I think a wolf god? No, I don't think so…guardian?"

"Maybe a…yeah, maybe a guardian. A Wolf Guardian. I wonder what else you can turn into."

"Sky…"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any human blood?"

I widened my eyes. "No…"

"I need to get back to the testing room."

"I can kill one of them for you."

"No. I'll do it. I don't need you murdering someone for me."

"Deadlox, you're injured and at a risk of getting captured again. It'll be very quick. Just keep yourself under control until I get back okay? I'll be very quick."

"Fine just hurry."

With that, I _**bolted **_out of the base. I ran to the ladder and climbed it. The director was hanging from where Bajan left him. I pulled him up and he tried to crawl away. Oh Notch, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I closed my eyes and twisted his neck. A sickening _**snap**_ echoed throughout the room. I bet Deadlox heard it. I cut his arm open and pulled out a glass bottle. I filled it with blood and ran back to the base.

When I reached the base, I saw Deadlox sitting up on the bed and his head was in his hands. His head snapped up when I came in. His dark purple hair and eyes turned red. I quickly walked to him and handed him the blood. He quickly drank the copper-tasting liquid and his eyes and hair went back to multi-colored. I took the bottle from him and put it away.

"Better now?"

"Yeah. Let's hope that doesn't happen during the map."

I nodded. We waited for about another hour when the guys finally returned. Bajan looked a little pissed off while Jerome and TrueMU were keeping away from him as much as possible. I raised one of my eyebrows. It wasn't everyday Bajan got angry.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um, well, I may have forgotten everything we needed at home even though Bajan told Jerome and I to grab it so we had to go mining and redo everything to get what we needed," TrueMU explained scared.

"Well what did you need?" I asked. Deadlox was looking at them now.

"We needed a potion stand, awkward potions, pickaxes, healing potion ingredients, and obsidian…"

"So you guys had to mine obsidian and go to the Nether and during _**that**_ you had to find diamonds, create pickaxes, create a potion stand, grab nether wart, get the ingredients for the healing potion, come back, and make everything again?" Deadlox asked.

"Um…that…kind of…sums everything up…well almost everything," Jerome said.

"Oh right, why is Bajan mad?" I asked. Bajan placed down the brewing stand and started making the potion with his back turned to TrueMU and Jerome.

"Uh, I kind of made a mistake…" Jerome said.

"What did you do?" Deadlox asked.

"I kind of blew up the Nether portal when we were in the Nether and we were being attacked by mobs and everything…"

"How did you get back?" I asked.

"Bajan, after we were safe on an island in the lava, got mad and pulled out ice. He put a torch next to it and it melted. Water, without evaporating, poured onto the lava and we mined the obsidian. We didn't know you could do that. Thank Notch he did," TrueMU said.

Deadlox and I facepalmed.

"How do you manage to blow up the Nether portal?" Deadlox asked.

"Um, I led a Ghast to the portal and a fireball blew it up," Jerome said sheepishly.

Deadlox and I sighed. Deadlox whispered quietly, "Idiots" and Jerome and I laughed.

Bajan walked up to Deadlox with the healing potion and Deadlox drank it. Bajan took the bottle back and put it away.

"We need to get home fast," I said. "It's 4:00 and Deadlox, TrueMU, and I have to meet Bodil at home by 5 for the map."

TrueMU gasped. "I totally forgot!"

"We did too," Deadlox said. Jerome and Bajan looked at each other.

"We have a Hunger Games to do with Ssundee and the Mudkip," Jerome said.

"Now we really need to leave. Let's pack everything up and hurry," Bajan said.

"He's talking again!" TrueMU and Jerome yelled. Bajan went back to giving them the silent treatment. "Aww."

*TIME LAPSE*

We were leaving the base and saw all the scientists back in the facility. They had different things with them and they were raging. The director was dead in front of them and they were yelling at each other. Deadlox cringed. We looked at him. Jerome twitched.

"They're saying pretty bad things in there," Jerome said. We winced. Deadlox's face was one of pure depression. I put my hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"Let's get a little farther and I'll take you guys back home," he said.

"We'll walk Deadlox," TrueMU said.

"No, it's fine. I'll carry you. We'll get home and farther away from here faster." He turned around and started walking. We walked behind him and when we were about 3 miles away, Deadlox started to turn into his wolf form but stopped. He narrowed his eyes at the tundra biome ahead of us. We looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Bajan asked.

"Jerome, can you see it?" Deadlox asked. Jerome looked into the tundra for a few moments. He widened his eyes.

"You mean that snowstorm coming straight toward us?"

"No, the bigger thing behind it. What the hell is that? It's covered snow so I can't make out what it is."

"It's really big though and it has a bunch huge things sticking from its head…Is that some kind of bear?"

"No bear is that big." They were freaking the rest of us out.

"Ummm guys? What are you looking at?" TrueMU asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Deadlox said.

"It's really round and bumpy. What is that?"

"It's coming closer. Let's get on that hill and see what it is." We climbed up the big hill behind us. Deadlox and Jerome moved closer to the edge.

"It looks like a mutant bear," Deadlox said.

"Maybe that's what it is."

"I'm about to jump on that tree to see what it is."

"Nah, too dangerous. Wait until it comes closer."

"I can see it now! It's a…get down right now," Deadlox said steely calm. We were nervous by his tone of voice so we climbed down the other side of the hill while Jerome and Deadlox stayed up top. We heard their voices.

"That is very scary…" Jerome said.

"Is it really? I thought it was cute and cuddly." Sad part was Deadlox wasn't being sarcastic.

"What is it?"

"It's a…give me a sec…getting a lot of responses ("What?" Jerome asked)…okay…well what is it? A what? A…Cerberus? Isn't that Greek? I think I know that tale. Something about Cerberus being Hades' three-headed dog and guardian of the Underworld is that right? So, why is it here? Herobrine sent it? Why Cerberus? True, he is stupid. Okay. Thanks."

"What the fuck was that?" Jerome asked.

"The wolves out in the tundra. They can hear just that far."

"Wow."

"I know. So I guess that's Cerberus, the three-headed guardian dog of Hades' Underworld."

"Wow. And it's heading right towards us." Thundering footsteps were finally heard by now. They sounded like they were 4 miles away. They were just that loud.

"Yup."

"What do we do?"

"Wait for it…hey buddy!" The footsteps stopped.

"What the hell Deadlox?"

"You guys can come up now." We climbed back up and saw a huge, black, three-headed dog in front of us. I think it's a mastiff. It was right in front of us growling, teeth bared.

"Umm, Deadlox?" Bajan asked. Deadlox nodded. He walked up to Cerberus. "Not what I meant."

Deadlox reached Cerberus's face and Cerberus barked. Deadlox covered one of his ears and Cerberus cocked his head. He was probably wondering why Deadlox wasn't running away. Deadlox stared Cerberus right in the eyes. His hair and eyes turned dark purple. There was a flash of black and purple and Deadlox was in his Wolf Guardian form. He _**towered **_over Cerberus. Cerberus backed up and growled. Deadlox crouched to Cerberus's level and roared. Cerberus whined and disappeared in a puff of black ashes. Deadlox cocked his head then shook himself off. He crouched lower and spread his black wing like a bridge to us. We walked across it and sat on his head. He started running towards home.

"_**Bajan, time?"**_

We laughed at Bajan's expression. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"4:30."

"_**Shit."**_ Deadlox sprinted and we were bounding through biomes like lightning. It was amazing how we weren't even touching the ground. It was like we were running on air. His wings weren't even flapping. We weren't even crushing animals or trees! We got home in the nick of time. Deadlox had turned into a human again; we cleaned ourselves off, and ran back outside. Bodil, Ssundee, and Husky were just arriving. They stared at Deadlox's hair and eyes.

"What…?" Husky started.

"The…" Ssundee said.

"Fuck…" Bodil continued.

"HAPPENED TO YOU?!" They yelled. We started cracking up. When we stopped, the others were still staring at Deadlox.

"It's a crazy story and a _**very long**_ story at that," Deadlox said.

"Well if it's a story and a very long one, we don't really want to hear it so…" Husky said. We laughed.

"Ready?" Ssundee asked. We nodded. Bajan and Jerome went with Ssundee and Husky. We went with Bodil.

Bodil40 took us to the nearby teleporter which was in a village. We walked in but the teleporter was just outside of the village so we didn't have to walk in far. Bodil typed the coordinates in the computer and we were teleported to the map. The sun was setting.

"It's a lot prettier at night," Bodil said in his heavy Bulgarian accent. We nodded but shot worried looks at each other when Bodil's back was turned. We got into our character though.

"I WANT TO READ THE RULES!" I yelled. I punched Deadlox, TrueMU, and Bodil40 away. They yelped and laughed. I snickered and read the rules. I finished and looked at Deadlox.

"If you're kidnapped, how are you here?" I asked, punching him. We had started recording as soon as we entered the map.

"I-I'm a hologram. That doesn't hurt," he answered, responding to my punching.

"Oh." I kept punching.

"Stop. You're hurting me in my jail cell." I stopped punching.

"Sorry." We turned to do the parkour when Bodil facepalmed. He turned to Deadlox.

"Ashley wanted me to give this to you for your birthday. A gift," he said handing Deadlox a small black and green leather box.

"Oh, thanks. Tell her thank you and that she didn't have to get anything for me."

"Okay. Let's get back to parkour!"

"Wait! What's the gift Deadlox?" I said. TrueMU and I approached Deadlox slowly and crouching. Deadlox blushed deeply.

"Ummm. It's a…" he opened the box and turned a darker shade of red then closed the box again.

"What is it?" TrueMU asked. Deadlox shook his head.

"Won't say it," He said and sprinted off, parkouring. We sprinted after him. He stopped at a checkpoint and turned around. We caught up. He punched me and I flew backwards a little. He crouched and kept swinging.

"What is it?" TrueMU pestered.

"If I tell you, you can't laugh okay?"

"Okay," we said.

"No. You have to be completely honest."

"We are," I said.

"No you're not and I know that for a fact," he said giving me a look. I stared at him then remembered that he was a wolf.

"Okay, okay. We won't laugh," I said. He looked at us a bit longer then took out the box. He opened it and pulled out something.

It was a bracelet. It was silver with a black wolf sitting down straight with its head tossed in the air, howling at the moon. It swirled different colors. It was a mood bracelet.

"That's really cool. Put it on," TrueMU said. Deadlox slid the bracelet on and it turned a green-blue. He looked at the case.

"I'm in a calm mood I guess," he said.

"You always are. Let's go!" I said. We started parkouring through the map. Morning came and went this time; the days started flying by for some reason. It stopped at the full moon. Bodil looked really confused.

"What the hell…?"

We looked at Deadlox, Bodil too. Deadlox's hair turned black and he had dark green bangs. His left eye was black with dark green specks and his right eye was dark green with black specks. He coughed harshly and gray blood came out. Bodil looked horrified.

"What…?"

TrueMU and I panicked. TrueMU tried to explain it to the horrified troller while I stayed by Deadlox's side. His mood bracelet turned black and green. He shuddered violently and he started changing into his mutant wolf form. He towered over us and Bodil look positively horrified. TrueMU and I tried to explain it to him. Deadlox whimpered to show he meant no harm and shifted. He turned into the tiny wolf pup with nine tails. I picked him up and he was slightly smaller than my palm. He was really tiny. Bodil calmed down a lot. I moved Deadlox closer to Bodil and Deadlox rubbed against Bodil's cheek. He jumped onto Bodil's head and lay down. He wagged his tails and we laughed.

We kept parkouring and we reached the end. We went back home to see the others waiting for us. Deadlox mewed and jumped off Bodil. He backed up into the forest and shook his head. He mewed again and sat down. We looked at each other.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with what you look like," I said. Deadlox shook his head. We heard growling and Deadlox looked behind him. He saw a huge bear and mewed very loudly. Jerome's ears perked up and his eyes moved in our direction. His head didn't but he saw us. Deadlox backed up and I held out my arms. He ran and jumped into them. We jumped out of the way as the bear attacked us. His eyes were all white. Weird.

Jerome panicked. He said something to the others and walked inside the house. He walked out the back door and came over. The bear turned to him and attacked. Jerome dodged. He saw Deadlox in my arms and his eyes widened. Bajan glanced over and saw the fight. He started to distract Husky and Ssundee.

What could we do? We didn't want to kill it. It was obviously being controlled by someone or something. TrueMU pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at the bear. The bear's eyes turned black and it walked away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A calming chip I stole from the facility. It doesn't hurt it though, it just calms it down."

We nodded. We looked at Ssundee, Husky, and Bajan. Bajan was trying hard to distract them but they looked anyways. The others blocked me from view. They came over and Bajan couldn't do anything about it.

"Where's Deadlox?" Ssundee asked.

Deadlox looked at me with shining eyes. I put a finger to his mouth and he nodded. I scratched his head and he leaned towards me more.

"Why are you covering Sky?" Husky asked. The guys stuttered and Deadlox shifted. I stopped scratching. He curled up into a small ball making him half the size of my palm. Bajan looked at me and I looked at Deadlox. He nodded and I nodded to Bajan.

"You see…Deadlox is a…just show them," Bajan said. The guys moved away and there was Deadlox, curled up in my palm.

"What the hell?" Husky asked. Deadlox looked up and mewed at them.

"Ashley would so be saying how tiny and cute he looks," Ssundee said, shocked. We snickered while Deadlox stood up and stretched. His tiny claws came out. He bit my glove playfully and tugged. We laughed at Deadlox's silly antics. He started rubbing against my hand and lay down on his back. He flipped back over and climbed onto my shoulder. We laughed.

"Okay. How long as he been like this?" Husky asked.

"A few months," I replied.

"What happened?" Ssundee asked. We explained everything: Astrid, Deadlox's past, Deadlox's parents, everything.

"We don't mind," Bodil said. Deadlox mewed loudly and curled up on my shoulder and went to sleep.

**You're so adorable as a wolf pup Deadlox!**

**Deadlox: Uh, thanks?**

**Sky: ROFL U were rolling around and messing with me as a wolf pup!**

**Ssundee: U were so adorable!**

**Me: LOL Hope you enjoyed! Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	14. Dammit why?

**Hey guys! Here is some more WA! We left off with Deadlox cuddling with Sky!**

**Deadlox: The guys wouldn't leave me alone for DAYZZZ!**

**Me: LOL**

**Sky: It was so adorable!**

**Me: TROLOLOL see? They think you're cute.**

**Deadlox: That's kind of gay…**

**Me: it's not gay. It's an opinion. Anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I woke up from my short nap. It was still dark outside and I was still on Sky's shoulder. We were on the front porch, talking. I stretched. I heard growling nearby. The bear was back. I growled and jumped off Sky. In mid-air, I turned into my mutant form. I just realize that around my neck was fur that was dark green. The bear came out and I protected my friends. The bear swiped and I crouched in front of the guys. I took the blow but it barely hurt. My side started pouring out gray blood but I didn't care. In the background, I saw Cerberus coming back. Okay, this may be harder than I thought. A bear I could take of but Cerberus? My Guardian form could take him on but I didn't want to kill them.

Cerberus bounded over and I was trapped.

"_**Shit."**_ Ssundee, Bodil, and Husky looked at me.

"You can talk in your wolf form?" Bodil asked.

"_**Yeah…"**_

"Oh."

Cerberus pounced and I panicked. He was twice my size. I stood up and pushed Cerberus in mid-air. He fell down on his back and I turned into my guardian form. This time, it was different. Purple fire erupted from my right side and black fire erupted from my left side. I saw the bear advancing on my friends. I swung my tail and the force knocked the bear into the tree. Cerberus' left head snapped at my side when I wasn't looking and clamped his jaws around my right, left, and middle. I growled. Cerberus pushed me off him and I slid on my paws a bit. This was one strong Rottweiler.

He got into an attack position. The bear was advancing on my friends again. How the hell am I going to do this? I remembered last time when I scared Cerberus, he disappeared. If I could do it again, I wouldn't have to worry about him and I could take care of the bear. But how?

Night flew by and the days passed. It stopped at a Waning Gibbous. Black and dark blue fire erupted around me. Everything had dark blue tips and my eyes turned black with dark blue slits. My fangs grew a little bit longer and dark green marks sketched from my eyes to the top of my neck. Dark blue fire erupted around me. My eyes _**glowed**_ dark blue. My wings were like a bat's and they were dark blue. I roared and the ground shook. I was _**ginormous **_so it was deep. Cerberus stumbled backwards.

I was so close. I advanced on him and I towered over him. I lowered my face to his 3 and he whined. I raised my wings and my right paw. Cerberus knew he couldn't do anything to me so he just disappeared in a puff of black smoke. As for the bear, I turned around and picked up the bear that was very close to my friends. I bit the scruff of his neck like a mother wolf to a pup and carried him to the nearby mountain where the Bacca once was. I dropped him inside the cave and left. I walked back to my friends who were looking relieved. Well, Sky, Bajan, Jerome, and TrueMU were. Bodil, Ssundee, and Husky looked straight up confused.

"What the hell was that?" Husky asked.

"_**Me or the thing I was battling cuz I just put the bear in the cave?"**_

Everyone but me, Husky, Bodil, and Ssundee laughed.

"Both," Ssundee said.

"_**Well uh, the form I'm in…I don't know. The things I was battling. A Greek monster sent by Herobrine named Cerberus and a bear controlled by Herobrine. So yeah, this is my life." **_The song When I'm Gone popped into my head. _**"What the hell? Oh. Nevermind."**_

"What?" Bajan asked.

"_**A song popped into my head when I said this is my life." **_They laughed. I went back into my human form and I remembered something.

"Oh shit," I said. I ran into the house saying, "Be right back!" I went into my room and dug through my bedside table dressers. Where was it? I finally found it. I morphed into my mutant wolf pup form and held the item in my mouth. I ran outside and motioned for them to follow. They ran after me. I ran through the destroyed village. Husky, Ssundee, and Bodil gasped at what they saw but kept running behind us. I ran miles from the village. I came to the trees. I climbed a tree and I went back to my human form. The item was still in my mouth and I opened the branches. I climbed in and the others followed.

"Oh my Notch. It's so beautiful," Bodil said. I walked to the gravestone and took the item out of my mouth. It was a black leather bound notebook. I knelt in front of the grave and placed the notebook down. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. Tears fell from my closed eyes for some reason. My multicolored hair turned black and my eyes turned grey. Depression I guess. I looked at the healing scars on my arm from the last time I cut from the corner of my eye. I started to get a headache. I heard someone come up behind me. Sky knelt next to me. He was quiet for a moment. I heard the others telling Husky, Bodil, and Ssundee about the grave and Astrid. Sky looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I miss her too," he whispered. "But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be mourning over her okay? She loves you so I bet she'd want you to be happy too." I nodded and we got up to leave. As soon as we turned our backs, I sensed something strange coming from the grave. I looked behind me and saw Notch himself standing by the grave. Every single one of us knelt to the creator of Minecraftia. He chuckled.

"**There is no need. Stand up,"** he said kindly. We stood up and faced him. He looked at me. **"DeadloxMC, you are friends with Astrid Jennings Nightingale correct?"** I nodded.** "Good. She is the best angel in my realm. I will give you a choice. Actually, I'm doing you a favor. I'll bring Astrid back to life. On one condition, she is reincarnated into someone else. She will not remember you. Only her name and past. You will be deleted from her life. Only you. No one else. You were too close to her. I will bring her back, if you agree."**

My mind was reeling but I put on an expressionless mask. Notch will give me back Astrid? The downside: I'm erased from her life…Damn it! I'm at a crossroads. How can I make such a decision?

"**Deadlox, it is a hard decision. Maybe you can tell her about you."** I thought about it. I got my answer.

"Lord Notch, can you bring her back?"

"**Will you tell her about you?" **I took a deep breath.

"Not likely." He looked very surprised.

"**Okay." **He snapped his fingers and a girl appeared. She had brown hair with a big purple bow in the front. She had a purple shirt with black dots going side to side. The shirt showed some of her stomach. She had a black vest. She was wearing a black skirt. She was pale and had black slip-ons. Her eyes were closed. Notch left the gravestone there. I'll get rid of the gifts later or maybe I'll just leave them there for the original Astrid.

"**Here is your new Astrid. You can always seek the original Astrid in the Aether. If you need me, you know where to find me."** He disappeared and Astrid opened her red eyes. I wanted to run and hug her but I remained emotionless. I locked eyes with Sky and he understood. He nodded.

He walked up to Astrid as I walked away. I left the hidden place. The others saw my tear-stained face and they looked so sad for me. How could I live this way?

I heard Sky talking and laughing with Astrid. This brought new and fresh tears to my grey eyes. Suddenly, Redwood Death Point seems like a good idea.

**Sky's POV**

Deadlox walked out of the meadow. I got really nervous. Where was he going? I talked for about five minutes with Astrid and excused myself. I left the meadow walking but as soon as I was out of the hole, I fucking _**bolted**_.

I ran as fast as I could and caught up with him. He was heading exactly where I thought he would. Redwood Death Point. He stopped walking and turned around. He looked me in my eyes. He looked so depressed. That seems like the mood you would always find him in. Depression sucks ass.

"Deadlox, listen-"

"No! I'm tired of listening! Everything bad is happening to me! It all started with me being a fucking retard and walking out into the forest in the middle of the fucking night! Why did this all have to happen?!" Deadlox was on the edge of a mental breakdown. I'm not even exaggerating.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked up to Deadlox and quickly pulled him into a hug. He hugged back and sobbed harshly into my shoulder.

"I hate it!" he sobbed.

"Shh. It'll be okay. I promise." We stayed like that for a while. He couldn't stop and I understood. Seeing him like that got me so depressed. I hugged him tighter and so did he.

"Thank you Sky."

"You're welcome. I will never leave you. You're my best friend. Never would I turn my back on you. I would never turn my back on a friend."

"Thank you."

**FLUFFY!**

**Jerome: Yeah?**

**Me: I wasn't talking about you. God, so conceited.**

**Jerome: WTF?**

**Me: LOLZ. Anyways, this AN is short cuz I wanna work on SP and I'm lazy so. Until then…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	15. Secrets are out and friendships broken

**Hey guys! Welcome to more WA!**

**Sky: WHOO! You left off with Deadlox crying on my chest!**

**Me: Yes I did! You remembered! Here's a treat! *Tosses cookie***

**Sky: *Catches in mouth* Yummy. You made this?**

**Me: From scratch.**

**Sky: Become a baker when you grow older.**

**Me: Nah. I'm more towards a therapist. A counseling psychologist to be exact. **

**Sky: Damn girl. You got it all planned out!**

**Me: Oh sure. You have to. Anyways, this is really late but we have reached over 50 reviews for SP and WA! That's amazing and because of that, I'll reward you. I'll start a new story accept OCs. How about that? And I want to give you guys a name. **

**Sky: Much like my Sky Army or Jerome's Bacca Mafia. The Stars, The Dead Army, the Fridge…like that.**

**Me: So send me a PM or leave a comment about the story and leave the name at the bottom of the review. I will surely read it. In this chapter, everything is fluff not gay. Alright? Don't think otherwise. I also redid Bajan's POV in chapter 6. Deadlox is now the youngest. Anyways, I say that a lot, enjoy! R&R!**

**Sky's POV**

I held Deadlox in my arms, scared to let him go. He seemed so fragile and broken. He was shaking horribly as I held the young werewolf. I pressed him closer to me and he clung tighter. He had his head on my right shoulder and his arms around my neck.

"Deadlox, look at me," I ordered softly. He looked at me and I stared into his tear-filled grey eyes. "Do you trust me?" he nodded. "Then listen, Astrid may not remember you but we sure as hell do. You've always been there for us. Remember when you took that silver bullet for me in the tree? What would've happened if you weren't there? Not only that but when you were shot, you almost died and it would've killed me knowing I killed you."

"It wouldn't have been your fault."

"Yes, it would've. I didn't move on time."

"You didn't see the bullet."

"But I should've."

"I've never seen you be so hard on yourself. Sky, all you do is protect us so that one bullet I took, is nothing compared to what you have done for us. So why, why must you be so hard on yourself about it?"

"Deadlox, you've done just as have. You took a sword stab for Bajan, you took an arrow to the stomach for Jerome, you got yourself kidnapped instead of TrueMU, and before the bullet; you fought an army of squids to rescue me. You mean a lot to us. Never think otherwise."

The tears on his face were drying but his eyes produced fresh ones. I wiped them away with my gloved hands. I put my hands back on his shoulders and held him ½ a block away from me. He stopped crying.

"I'm going to Redwood Peak. See you later." He started to walk away. I stood there. He was almost gone when I called back to him.

"Deadlox!" He turned around. "Come back home to us okay?" He smiled.

"Of course." He disappeared into the woods. I went back to the meadow.

When I returned, Bodil, Ssundee, and Husky were getting ready to leave. They turned to me.

"Well, we gotta go so…bye," Ssundee said. I laughed a bit.

"Bye guys." We arm-hugged and they left. The others were talking to Astrid. I walked up to them.

"I'm back," I said. They laughed.

"That's good. One question before I leave. Actually two. Who was that guy who left before you Sky?" We looked at each other.

"He's a friend of mine but he's very anti-social," I replied. Dammit Sky! What kind of excuse was that?

"Oh. I would like to talk with him anti-social or not. Last question. I'm starting a new city pretty far from here. Wanna visit some day when I'm done?"

"Would love to!" I said.

"Awesome! See you guys!"

"Bye!" We called as she left the meadow. The others whirled on me.

"Where's Deadlox?" TrueMU asked immediately.

"Redwood Peak."

"You left him alone?!" Bajan asked.

"I completely trust Deadlox!"

"The things he's been through, I'd be at least a little suspicious!" Jerome said.

"I think Deadlox can take perfectly good care of himself!"

"Sky, you have to admit Deadlox has been getting a little out of his mind," TrueMU said.

"Exactly! He needs to calm down and he can't do that if we're on his case constantly!"

"Sky, we understand why you left Deadlox alone but it was only a week ago when Deadlox tried to commit suicide at Redwood Death Point," Bajan pointed out.

"Okay, fine! We'll go to Redwood Peak and get Deadlox!"

We walked out of the clearing. I was very annoyed that they didn't trust Deadlox like I did but they couldn't see that. We walked for a long time in silence. When we finally reached Redwood Peak, Deadlox was sitting in front of the tree we were at when I found him after his werewolf transformation. He was staring over the side of the cliff watching the water at the bottom of it. I turned to the others.

"Perfectly fine!" I mouthed. They looked at me. I couldn't see TrueMU's face but Bajan and Jerome were stone-faced. I threw up my hands and lowered them again at my sides in exasperation. I turned around and walked up to Deadlox. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Heard you walking miles away. Be quieter next time." I laughed.

"Come on. Let's go eat."

"Okay." He got up and brushed himself off. We turned around and walked up to the others. They were waiting for us and when we reached them, they started walking off. Deadlox looked at me.

"What's with them?" he mouthed.

"We got into an argument so they're cooling off right now," I mouthed back. He nodded. We followed at least 10 blocks away from them. We were staying silent because Jerome and Deadlox can pick up any word we say. We reached home and things got very awkward.

I had grabbed food for me and Deadlox and walked upstairs with Deadlox. I locked us inside the room and sat down. I put the food on my bed and I moved over so Deadlox could sit down.

"Sky, what's going on?" He asked.

I looked at the younger teen **(A/N: I fixed Bajan's POV in Chapter 6. He's now the youngest. That was a mess-up.)** "It's nothing. We had a small argument is all," I lied.

"Sky, I know for a fact you're lying. What is going on?"

I took a deep breath. How could I tell him?

"Things aren't exactly the same between the others and us. The argument kind of broke us apart a bit. The three of them thought differently than I did on a really important topic so it hit a hard spot. We need a little time to cool off so it will be some time until we talk again. I assure you though, everything is okay. I promise we'll get over it. Don't worry alright?"

He nodded. "Sure Sky," he said hesitantly. I gave him a smile and stood up.

"Eat. I'm going to take a shower. Don't leave the room. I'll be back." I grabbed a set of pajamas and went into the bathroom.

**Deadlox's POV**

Hmm. Something's up with Sky. I slowly ate my food. He said not to leave the room so I listened. I heard the shower running. It ran for like 10 minutes and then it turned off. I waited for 3 more minutes and Sky appeared with his glasses off. I looked at him.

"Sky, those black clothes clash so well with your eyes."

"What the fuck Deadlox?"

I laughed. "Eat. I already did."

He smirked and sat down on the bed. I got up.

"My turn for a shower." He nodded.

"Okay."

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and headphones and stepped inside the shower. My body ached as the warm water ran over the healing cuts and bruises. I quickly washed my hair and myself and stepped out of the shower. I turned it off and dried myself. I got dressed and quickly brushed all the knots out of my hair. My hair and eyes turned back to multi-colored. My hair was no longer black and my eyes were no longer grey. I sighed and I walked out of the bathroom. Sky looked at me.

"You washed your hair?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"You took longer than I thought you would've."

"You were timing me?"

"I got bored so I made a bet with myself to see how long you would take."

I snickered. "Wow. Okay."

He laughed. I sat on my bed. I opened the 2nd drawer on my nightstand and pulled out a book.

"Deadlox…what is that?" Sky asked worriedly.

"A book. Why?"

"You know what we said about those being in this house. You know we don't allow books here."

I snickered. "I had this book and a few others for at least a few months."

"What?! A few months? A few others? There's more?!"

I laughed. "Sky, they're books. They won't hurt you unless you read them. If you don't read them, you'll be okay."

We looked at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Oh my Notch! You're such an idiot Sky!"

**TrueMU's POV**

The three of us were by the pond near our house. We were discussing the argument we had had with Sky.

"I want to trust Deadlox but with what's been happening lately, I don't know if I can. He's my best friend too," I said.

"Sky has always done what's good for us. Going up against him was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Bajan admitted.

"I've never seen Sky so angry. It was so scary seeing him so mad at us. Sky rarely gets mad. He was yelling too," Jerome said.

"I've known these two for years. Losing two of my best friends is just…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Devastating?" Bajan offered.

"Not even."

"We haven't lost Deadlox as a friend though," Jerome said.

"We will once Sky tells him about the argument," I pointed out.

"I highly doubt it. For the time I've known Sky I learned that he is the smartest person I have ever met. Think how Sky would. If he tells Deadlox, Deadlox would think that all his friends hate him like the villagers do. He will either commit suicide or run away. Another thing is that he'll think we hate him so he'll completely shut us out. The last thing is that Deadlox will think Sky is just saying that only he trusts Deadlox so he can either cover the fact that he doesn't trust him either or he wants Deadlox to stop being friends with us."

Jerome and I sat there thinking about Bajan's words.

"If it's the first two options, Sky's still trying to protect us. He doesn't want us to lose Deadlox as a friend. He wants to do what he has done for the longest," I said.

"Wow. After all we've done, Sky still stands by us all," Jerome said in awe.

"I think we'll have to wait a little bit before we talk to Sky. You saw how he was when we got home," Bajan said. I nodded.

"If there's anything _**I've **_learned, it's don't mess with a pissed off/betrayed Sky."

**Sky's POV**

I hated giving the other 3 the cold shoulder. I really did but what they said in the meadow was ridiculous. I get mad but rarely do I ever show it. I trusted Deadlox fully even though he has done some things that scared the shit out of me. I still trusted him though so that's why we were in our room relaxing.

I was drawing in my sketchbook and Deadlox was reading. I looked over at him.

"Watcha reading?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Divergent. Watcha drawing?"

"A beach."

"Oh really? Is it by any chance Redwood Beach?"

"How did you know?!"

"I know you. Redwood has everything."

"I know. The only thing they don't have is an amusement park."

Deadlox snickered and turned back to his book. "I bet it'll happen as soon as Redwood recovers from the accident."

I turned back to my sketch pad. "And Notch knows how long that'll take."

We were doing whatever we were doing when we heard a loud BOOM. We shot up from our bed and dropped our books. We ran outside and saw the others standing by the lake. We ran in the direction of the deafening booms.

"Deadlox, do you see anything?" I asked, running beside him. Deadlox scanned his surroundings.

"Nothing. Just trees and animals."

"I don't see anything either but it came from the direction of Mount Redwood," Jerome said. We kept running. Something came to my mind.

"Isn't there a village behind Mount Redwood?"

"You don't think something's going on over there do you?"

"Maybe. I don't know why someone would want to blow up a mountain," I replied.

"I'll climb the mountain to see if I find anything."

We reached the mountain and Deadlox turned into the new form he had discovered while battling Cerberus. He put his front paws on the top of the mountain and turned back into a human. He pulled himself up and looked like a very small dot from down here. He looked for a bit.

"Yeah?!" Jerome called. We looked at him as if he was some kind of mutant. He pointed up and we nodded in understanding. He listened for a moment.

"Okay! We'll meet you on the other side!" He started walking around the huge mountain and motioned for us to follow. Deadlox had disappeared on the other side.

"What's going on?" Bajan asked.

"I don't know. Deadlox just said something's wrong and to meet him on the other side."

Anger boiled inside of me. So now they want to trust him?! After they admitted that Deadlox wasn't trustworthy that they want to trust in what he's saying?! How dare they?! I narrowed my eyes but they didn't see since I had my sunglasses back on.

We ran to the other side of the mountain and met up with Deadlox. Well, not really. Deadlox was in a tree, hidden so we didn't see him. We were about to call his name when he dropped down.

"Shh. I'm going to stay in the trees. Sky should too. Terrorists are bombing the village and if a villager sees us, they'll scream our names and boom, we're dead." He had a point.

We nodded and I walked back to Deadlox. The guys ran ahead. We climbed a tree but Deadlox didn't move. I looked at him concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"So why aren't we moving?"

"There's no point. They're all dead and the terrorists got away."

"Then why did you-?"

"They want to speak to you."

"What?"

"The others really want to speak to you. I can tell it's about the argument. Whatever it may be, they obviously want to apologize. I don't have to feel a person's emotions to know that."

I was silent for a moment. My voice came out darker than I meant it to. "I don't need their apologies. It's not me who they need to be apologizing to. They know I'm not the one to confront. I don't care if it takes them days to apologize as long as they do it."

He looked very slightly taken aback by the tone of my voice. "If the argument was between you guys and you're not the one to be apologized to, who is?"

I sucked in a sharp breath. What have I gotten myself into? "Listen Deadlox. Don't hate them or me but…we were arguing about…the argument was about you." I told him the whole argument. He had a completely different reaction than I expected him to.

He grinned. "I'm not mad. Why would I? Everyone has their own opinion even if it is meaning they don't trust me. I'm judged everyday now by people I don't even know. You kind of…get used to it I guess."

**Jerome's POV (Kind of short)**

I heard it all. The whole conversation. From the very beginning. I stopped the guys as soon as it started. They looked at me but I kept listening. I heard every…fucking…word. I'm not mad at them but at myself. How could I do this to Deadlox? How could I be such a horrible Bacca? Out of all people, I understand Deadlox's depression! Why am I such an idiot?

Bajan spoke. "Jerome, we have a village to get to."

"No, we don't." I replayed the whole conversation to them. Word by word. Bajan's jaw dropped. So much for Sky not telling Deadlox…I couldn't see TrueMU's face but I know he is just as shocked at this conversation as we are.

"What do you think Deadlox will say when we go back?" TrueMU asked. I shrugged.

"I'd rather take my chances with the yelling than the steely calm," I confessed.

"Too late." We whirled around at the sound of Deadlox's voice.

"Deadlox, we-!" TrueMU was cut off by Deadlox raising his hands. Sky looked VERY uncomfortable. I didn't have to look at his face to know that he felt bad for ratting us out. I wasn't angry with him whatsoever.

"Guys, I swear it's fine. I also know for a fact Jerome heard and told you our conversation. I averted my eyes.

**Deadlox's POV (very short)**

I truly wasn't angry. I really wasn't. They're looking as if I was going to murder them. Sky looked very uncomfortable for some reason. I guess he felt bad for telling on them.

"I am not mad. I completely understand your decision." Sky finally looked somewhat relieved.

**TrueMU's POV**

I felt ashamed, embarrassed, relieved, scared, and understanding (towards Sky) at the same time.

"Let's go…home." Deadlox had whispered the last part. Sky immediately turned himself to Deadlox. Deadlox's hair and eyes turned blood red. Sky cursed.

"Who's the fastest one here?" Sky asked quickly. Jerome and I pointed to Bajan. "Bajan, do me a favor and run to the house. Get me the chains from the storage room and a blood bottle." Bajan nodded and took off running.

Deadlox knelt on one knee and started coughing harshly. He coughed up a bit of gray blood. It splattered the dirt around it, coloring a spot of dirt gray. Sky knelt beside Deadlox and rubbed his back as Jerome and I ran up to them.

"Shit," Sky cursed. "Where the hell is Bajan?" As soon as Sky finished that sentence, Deadlox gripped his forehead and screamed. Bajan ran out of the forest with chains and a blood bottle. Deadlox stood up shakily with Sky's help. He pressed himself a very strong tree and with guilt, Bajan and Sky tied him. Sky fed him the blood bottle and Deadlox quieted down.

**Deadlox's POV**

The pain was unbearable. Sky fed me the blood bottle and the pain didn't stop but it wasn't as bad. I felt myself grow taller and grow fangs. My nails grew longer and they turned into claws. I turned into a huge werewolf. I roared.

My vision went red. I saw prey everywhere. Sheep to the left, corpses ahead, pigs and cows to the right, and more importantly, food right in front of my face.

'_**Kill, kill, kill, eat, food, kill, kill, kill.'**_ My mind wanted food. That's all I thought about. _**'Blood…must have blood...food…prey…kill…KILL!'**_

I looked behind me. There was blood on houses, villagers lying dead with claw marks on the stomachs, houses torn apart, and no one was alive. The sun started to rise. A burning sensation spread through my insides. I turned back into a human and realization dawned on me: I did this. I broke out of my chains to do this. Did I hurt my friends in the process? Did I kill them? Please tell me they are okay…please tell me I don't have their blood on my hands also. I walked through the village in front of me.

I saw a teenage couple lying next to each other. I saw and elderly couple dead but with no injuries, they must've died in fear. I walked past some kids who looked like they were playing soccer. I saw an adult couple lying next to each other with their child dead at their feet. I moved the child in between them and kept walking. Tears threatened to spill. I saw a teenager girl shift in the distance. I ran up to her and slid. She looked at me in fear.

"Are you the one who did this?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I am so sorry."

"Are you a werewolf?" She had a huge gash in her stomach. She wore a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black Jordan's, black hair with purple streaks, tan face, brown eyes, red lips, and very skinny.

"Yeah…Did I kill anyone close to you?"

"No. I'm a runaway. Everyone hates me. I would like to thank you. You put me out of my misery."

"I know I'm a complete stranger and a murderer but I can't help you. I can nurse you back to health and give you place to live. A place where you'll feel loved. Let me help you."

She shook her head. "Too late for me."

"It's never too late to change. I'm learning that right now. Want to learn together? Let me help you first."

She nodded. "I would like that. Thank you…"

"Deadlox."

"Lola."

I smiled and fed her a healing potion. She drank it and the gash healed up quickly.

"Thank you," she said her voice stronger. I nodded. Her voice was not high-pitched but wasn't low-pitched either. It was kind of in between. I smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You saved my life."

"Well I murdered your village…"

"Were you in control?"

"No."

"Then that gives me a bigger reason to trust you. You are honest and kind."

I smiled. "We have to go. I have to know if I…did something." She nodded and I helped her up.

"Lead the way." I hesitated. "You don't know where you are do you?"

"No I do not."

"You're in Firestone Village."

"THAT FAR OUT?!"

"Where are you from?"

"Redwood Village."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "That's about a 2 day trip walking."

I grinned. "Let's go to the forest and I'll take it from there."

"Your choice." We walked to the forest and I turned to her.

"Don't freak out."

"'Kay." I morphed into my first form ever. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Hop on." **_She looked at me for a moment then climbed onto my back. _**"Hold on tight." **_I felt her grip on my fur tighten and I took off. We reached Mount Redwood in an hour. I morphed back into my human form after she hopped off of me.

"This is your home? A mountain?" Lola asked.

I laughed. "No. My home is on the other side of the mountain. We're on the border of Redwood Village and Slope Village."

"Slope Village sounds deserted. No noise is coming from there."

"It just received a terrorist attack. It was about 12 hours ago. It's 6:00 in the morning right now so it was bombed at 6 PM yesterday."

"Oh. Wow. Were any of your friends hurt?"

"By the attack, no. By me…I'm not sure. They tried to tie me down but I broke free and I don't remember what happened next. I don't know where they are."

"Maybe they went after you. If we follow the path of your rampage, maybe we'll find them along the way." I nodded. We were about to leave when I caught the scent of blood. Bajan's blood. I whirled around and found a red blood spot on the ground. It wasn't much.

I knelt beside it and sniffed. Lola watched but seemed to know what I was doing. I caught the scent and it did come from the path of my rampage.

"They did go that way," I said. Lola nodded.

"We better go then. Who knows what they might find." I morphed into my mutant form (which Lola was a little confused by) and she hopped on. I took off, explaining my story and friends along the way.

**Well, what did you think? Pretty long right? I made it like that since it's been a long time since the last update.**

**Deadlox: I didn't think you could've gotten any better but you did.**

**Me: That's what happens when you plan a chapter for 3 weeks.**

**Jerome: 3 WEEKS?!**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Bajan: YOU COULD'VE UPDATED SOONER!**

**Me: I got LAZY.**

**TrueMU: You sound like Sky.**

**Me: That's an insult…**

**Sky: I'M RIGHT HERE.**

**Everyone except Sky: We know.**

**Sky: D:**

**Me: *Slings arm around Sky's shoulders* We love you but we have to end it off. SO! Until then…**

**Everyone: Stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNNG OUT! *Salutes and waves* C YA!**


End file.
